Oh, She's Nobody
by autumnsnow55
Summary: Artemis wasn't a bad person. She did what she does best to survive, but she never counted on her past to come up and bite her in the- AU since Artemis is a Shadow. Waltermis and Chesheroy as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Hunters Instinct

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice. I hate that I don't, but it's true.

**Note:** Also, this story was written after "Downtime." this story takes place in the _slight_ future, anything I say about the "past" is probably going to be wrong, but for the sake of fanfiction, I hope you bare with me.

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter one:** Hunters Instinct

Artemis liked to think that she could easily, and (more importantly) quickly change to fit her environment. She was a survivor and that's what she did best. She changed no matter what life threw at her.

When the time came, she changed her body into a toned fighting machine. She changed her way of thinking to use said fighting machine. She could even change her whole personality to survive when not using said fighting machine.

And when that got too complicated, she changed to figure a way out of that life.

_Recognized. Artemis. B07._

But she didn't think she could ever change enough to get used to _that_. In all her 15 years of living, she was trained to never announce an entrance. But there went that blasted computer, she had to always fight the urge not to cringe every time she heard it announce her presence to the entire cave.

She was quiet and stealthy always, a loud and obnoxious entrance would get you killed. Speaking of loud and obnoxious entrances:

_Recognized. Robin. B01. Kid Flash. B-_

"Thank science it's Friday!" Wally sang/yelled even before he and the boy wonder fully materialized through the "door."

Artemis itched to throw something at him, but decided to take the high road and quickly turned down the hall. She heard the martian happily greet the boys and conversation afterward, but she tuned them out.

Just because her "uncle" made her report to the cave that day, didn't mean she had to like being there. She was having a rough day, and socializing with teammates wasn't going to help.

"Good morning, Artemis," came the calm and soothing voice that only Kaldur could produce.

The blonde markswoman froze mid-step then sighed. Her "leader" always managed to sneak up on her. At first she thought he did it to taunt her, but she learned that that was how he was naturally. It annoyed her to no end. Normally, she would have a polite conversation with the Atlantean, but she wasn't in the mood to pretend she had tact today.

"Morning." she stated blandly and was about walk away, but Kaldur looked so... clam, she couldn't help but feel off to leave with just that, "So, looks like snow..."

"Yes, again... Are you well?" he replied sounding like he deeply cared for her answer.

"Well enough," she shrugged, "I'm going to work out for a bit. I'll be in the gym when we– I mean, IF we get a mission."

Just like that she was able to walk past him and go on her merry way. Kaldur let her leave him, though she could feel his calm stare at her back. One look from the Atlantean and she calmly believed almost everything he said, and she hated him for that. Every time he asked her a personal question, he always seemed like he genuinely wanted to know. Because of that she felt like she couldn't outright lie to him. If something said "trust me" she _knew_ it couldn't be trusted. She was _sure_ he was doing some Atlantean voo doo magic on her, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Though, she had to admit. If they had they met differently, Artemis felt as though she would like Kaldur. He was the most observant and reasonable one of the team, though she could scarcely remember ever having a particularly deep or non-work related conversation with the Atlantean.

Not that she cared of course.

Artemis didn't care that she's been working with these people for nearly half a year and she didn't feel like they trusted her completely. It didn't bother her at all that Conner and Robin always seemed to watch her every move as if waiting for her to screw up. She didn't care about learning her leader's interests. Why should she care about Megan's reasons for her to be her "earth sister?" And she definitely didn't care that Wally acted friendly, carefree, and _intelligent_ around everyone, but her.

"I am perfectly apathetic," she reassured herself as she jumped onto the treadmill. Listen to her talk to herself! She needed to work off this funk. Thinking on it now, her morning hadn't even been that bad, but something felt off. She furrowed her brow as she upped the speed and elevation.

Artemis had great instincts, that was what made her an excellent hunter. So she hated waking up with a... wrong feeling in her stomach, the one that told her something bad was going to happen because they were usually _always_ right. This one felt particularly bad and she had to do something to get her mind off it or else she'd drive herself crazy.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked, knocking her out of her thoughts and nearly off the treadmill. She tried to glare at him, but it was hard since the glare-ee was just so damn pretty! Conner looked as though he was searching for what to say next(as he often did around everyone), then just came out with it, "You're arms aren't doing anything, shouldn't you be holding something?"

"You're right, I should. Since you're so concerned, would _you_ like to give me _some_thing to hold on to?" she implied with a flirtatious glint her eye and a mischievous smile. She felt no joy out of the flustered look on his face like she normally would. The foreboding feeling was so strong that even her daily flirt with Superboy couldn't distract her. She sighed wistfully then continued, "But you're right. Be useful and fetch some weights for me?"

Artemis was sure he did this with everyone, but they had one of their silent conversations again. This one said:

_Did you have to ask in a bitchy way?_

_Yes._

The two stared at one another briefly, which was quite a feat since she was still running.

"So... Go fetch, unless..." Artemis ordered, then looked him up and down suggestively, "you want me to hold onto something else?"

"Huh? You're impossible!" Conner yelled before storming off towards the weight rack.

"You know you love it," she chuckled as he tossed the weights at her.

The archer sighed. She got him twice before lunch and still no satisfaction. Oh how she hated hunters instinct sometimes.

* * *

Artemis finished her work-out early because her instinct(stomach) told her she needed sustenance. Though the bad feeling didn't go away, she was slightly distracted by endorphins from her exercise and the amazing shower afterward. Why was it that everything was better after a good work-out?

"I have a problem-" Wally said making her rethink her previous statement. She watched as he shifted his weight nervously. Or was that how he normally was? He never sat still.

"Oh, you've more than one," she chimed in walking past him.

His stupid face looked as though he wanted to say something nasty back but instead, he said very intelligently, "You're a girl, right?"

"You've a brain, right?" she mimicked, brushing the hair out of her eyes, fresh out of the shower, she didn't bother trying to wrestle her unruly wet hair into her usual ponytail.

"Okay, I admit, that was a dumb question. What I meant to ask was: You like girl things, right?"

"Oh that's much better, totally shows that you have a brain," she replied sarcastically quickening her step to get to the kitchen. Not that the speedster had a problem keeping up, Wally grabbed his teammate's arm to stop her.

"Just listen!""What?" they yelled at the same time.

Their glaring match was broken by Artemis yanking her arm back, though she didn't walk away. After seeing the relief in Wally's eyes at her staying, she proceeded to flip her hair to her back, being sure to whip him with it on it's way there.

"Urgh! Why do you have to make it so difficult to ask you a favor?" Wally yelled ripping open a protein bar and wiping the water off his face. She rolled her eyes and dramatically turned to leave, flicking her hair at him again.

"No wait!" he yelped, running in front of her.

"Why would you ask _me_ for a favor?" she asked though it kind of sounded like she was saying, 'you're an idiot.'

"Come with me to the mall."

"You're an idiot."

"Pleeeeeaase! I need a girls opinion on a gift, and you're a girl so..." he pleaded even though he had half a protein bar in his mouth.

"What? Megan turn you down?" she asked pretending to care while looking condescending.

"No, I just can't ask her."

"Can't is such a strong word. I believe in you," she said though it sounded like 'leave me alone, you idiot.'

"I _can't_, it's a gift for her!" he whined.

"Why are you getting a gif-, nope, don't care!" she cut herself off mid question.

"Her 'six month on earth' anniversary is coming up, and I want to get something to impress her," he answered anyway.

"Urgh, you're pathetic!"

"So that means you're coming?" he replied looking entirely too hopeful.

"How'd you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"I didn't hear no!" he partially sang looking like a happy puppy. She wanted to kick him.

"Let me be clear then... No! I'm not going, and there is absolutely no way you're going to_ convince_ me to go with you, and that's that."

"You shouldn't have said that," Robin's singsong voice warned mischievously behind her.

"Ugh! When'd you get here?" she asked making sure to turn so fast, Wally got a face full of hair. He pulled it under the pretext of getting it away from him.

"You really shouldn't've. I was the one who convinced Bats to put in the jacuzzi," Wally replied proudly acting as though he still didn't have wet hair on him. She really did have a lot of it.

"Yup, KF will keep at it until you're properly conned," Robin added with his usual unusual play on syllables.

"'Conned?' You make it sound like I'm going to trick her," Wally said looking slightly hurt.

"Then she'll be properly vinced?"

"'Vinced?'"

"Yeah, latin for conquering," Robin answered like it was common knowledge, "You're going to _con_ her then she'll be _vinced–_"

"When you say it like that, it's really sounds like I'm doing something bad," Wally interrupted scratching his head, "Why can't you say I'm going to convince her?"

"Because, that's too–"

"Ugh! You two are making my head hurt!" she yelled yanking her hair back, "I'm not going to be 'conned' or 'vinced,' or _convinced_, so let's just save us all time and breath and just leave it at that."

Artemis glared at the two of them. Robin stayed quiet, though he kept his mischievous smirk on. Wally made a show of stretching before sharing a look with his best bro. Robin's smile grew and the feeling of foreboding came crashing back in full force.

* * *

**AN:** well that's the first chapter. just curious, which boy would you want Artemis with?


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Are Off the Wagon

**AN:** wow! thanks to everyone who reviewed! it pumped me up to write faster!

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter two:** Boys Are Off The Wagon

He did it. She didn't know how, but he did. He even conned Conner and Kaldur! Apparently, Megan went with John to do... whatever it was that martians did together so KF decided everyone was going to get Megan a gift at the same time.

Artemis was proud to say that she took the longest to vince, though Conner gave Wally a run for his money. Kaldur was the easiest since he was willing to strengthen team bonds, and Robin was already going so... At least Wally was happy..?

"What's taking so long? Isn't this supposed to be _fast_food?" Wally whined impatiently. Okay, maybe not _too_ happy. The other store goers looked at him like he was a cute little boy wanting a toy. How he could make something so bratty sound endearing was beyond her.

During the blur of the conning, he somehow vinced everyone to go to a Bull's Eye superstore that spanned a half block and two stories instead of the mall.

"... how did you do this?" Artemis asked literally confused. She couldn't recall how she got here, just constant arguing between the two, then Conner and her ganging up on Wally... though she couldn't recall what it was about...

Everyone he conned had something they hated about going out. Artemis was very efficient, so she hated having to walk a mile for one thing, then wait an hour to buy it. And she absolutely _hated_ looking around for things she wasn't going to buy, in and out, just like her missions.

Kaldur was an Atlantean so there was always an issue about gills, the webbing between his fingers and his aversion to shoes, but since it was winter, a scarf and gloves easily covered it. Conner got uncomfortable in big crowds. They were in the busy superstore for naught but ten minutes and already he was shifting uncomfortably.

"Told you he'd con you," Robin smirked next to Wally and she could've sworn he winked at her through his sunglasses.

"Magic," Artemis stated as though that were the answer.

"Huh?" Wally exclaimed driving his attention away from food.

"You used magic. That's the only explanation," she replied matter-of-factly, knowing how it would annoy him.

"There's no such thing as magic! I just knew that if I triggered your... Ohhh, think you're so smart. I'm not telling you just because you pulled the magic card. Hey! That's our number!" he exclaimed then scurried off only to reappear with trays overflowing with food.

"Humph... You offered to feed us," Conner said the conclusion aloud, Wally smiled though he had a burger in his mouth.

"For a week, if I remember correctly," she added daring him to challenge her. He choked on his bite and she and the boys laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

"So what are you going to get her?" Robin asked as he looked through the shelves of useless knick knacks. Artemis turned around a creepy dog sculpture that wouldn't stop staring at her.

"A stuffed animal, but tell her that, on earth, it's a sign of great respect to receive one, or something like that," she stated apathetically.

"That's prefect! Can I get in on that?" Robin asked playing with a bobble dog's head and nodding with it.

"Why not? The more, the better," Artemis replied standing next to him and bobbing her head with the dog and the boy.

"I'm going to get this," Robin said reaching to pick it up, but Artemis stoped him dramatically.

"Don't fall for his bobble headed tricks. We'll never get anything done if you do."

"Heheh, you're right!" he said turning away dramatically from the bobble.

"Yes, that's it, fight it's hypnotizing lure! We're stronger than this!" she said dramatically turning as well only to have her hair nearly knock over a shelf. Robin and Artemis quickly stabilize the shelf using their warrior reflexes. Quickly they fixed the shelf, and at exactly the same moment the two straighten and look anywhere but the object as though nothing was wrong. The two glanced at each other and burst out laughing then started bobbing their heads for no reason.

"Artemis! Would she like this?" Wally yelled from two aisles down. The shelves were about as tall as his chest and he didn't lift what ever it was he found that high.

Artemis raised a brow and Wally trotted to the mouth of their aisle to reveal a classic red wagon following behind him. Artemis was in front of Robin, so he had to look past her to see it, but the moment he did...

"DUDE! That's awesome!" Robin exclaimed pointing at it like it was the best thing on earth.

"I know right?" Wally matched the boy wonder's excitement.

"You two do know that she has telekinesis," Artemis said being the voice of reason, "What's she going to do with a wag–"

"Push me!" Robin demanded pushing past the girl and straight for the wagon.

"What? Me first! I found it!" Kid Flash(emphasis on kid) negated, and used his super speed to sit in the too-small-for-him rocket red wagon.

"Awww... but then I'm next!" Robin announced, immediately glaring at Artemis as if daring her to cut in line.

"I don't want to ride it!" she replied surprised to be sucked into their boy-and-their-wagon time warp.

"Well, your loss! C'mon BW, let's go!" Wally said leaning forward and jumping a bit as if that'd make the Boy Wonder push faster.

"... Boys."

* * *

"Why are you buying her a stuffed monkey?" Artemis asked eyeing the animal in his hands.

"It's a sign of great respect to give a stuffed animal to a person," Conner replied glowering at it then giving her a very small smile.

"I sometimes forget you have super hearing," she replied pushing him playfully.

"WEEEE!" Kid Flash squealed with Robin still pushing him. Conner watched the spectacle and Artemis could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Can you even _fit_ in there?" Artemis asked wondering what it was about wagons that made boys go crazy.

"... I'm going to try," Conner stated then ran off.

* * *

It took her much longer than Artemis would like to admit to find the stuffed toy aisle what with getting side-tracked by the boys causing mayhem on their wagon. So she found it, eventually, but look at it all! She glowered at the wall of fluffiness and colours in front of her. Their abnormally large and beady eyes begging for her to take them home with their overly smiling faces. The bad feeling in her stomach grew since it never really left and she had visions of evil stuffed animals attacking her.

"How'd Conner find his?" she asked herself aloud trying to imagine Supey glaring through the big pile of fuzz and softness to find a cute monkey. He probably just grabbed the first thing he touched and walked away...

"It surprised me as well. I am told he despises monkeys," Kaldur said staring at the sea of fluff pulling off a look of calm dread.

"Did he tell you about the stuffed toy thing?" Artemis sighed as she picked up a freaky looking dog rabbit thing. Evil, possessed happy animals trying to kill her... she placed it gently back on the shelf.

"No he did not, but I heard from Robin when it was my turn," Kaldur replied getting into a staring contest with a baby pink cat with huge eyes.

"_You_ went on the wagon?"

"No, it was too small," he answered sounding sad about it. What _was_ it about boys and wagons? Choosing to let the mystery of boys go, she shook it off and let a comfortable silence engulf the two as they browsed the department stores surprisingly big plushie section.

"Hm..." was Aqualad sound of approval. Artemis looked up from the two plushies in her hand to find him holding a brown otter meant to be on his back while holding a starfish on it's belly.

"Awwwwww... otter!" she gushed dropping what she held and snatched the plush from his hand. She fiddled with the tag for a bit then exclaimed, "Flopsie!"

If this were a cartoon, she'd have little hearts floating around her head as she rubed her cheek against it. Kaldur was frozen in shock for a moment. That was the first time he ever saw her react to... anything like that. It was cute.

Kaldur got over his shock at that thought then started chuckling politely. Artemis froze, her eyes widened. They slowly turn to Kaldur and she straightened while coughing a bit.

"Yeah... this'll be great _for Megan_," Artemis replied forcing him to take the otter back and picking up the two she dropped from before.

"Yes... of course," Kaldur said skeptically.

The markswoman cleared her throat again and lifted a long green eel plush, "I found this one for you to give to her, but you found Flop– I mean that rat thing, so I guess–"

"Thank you," he said sounding like he truly meant it. He smiled charmingly as he gently took it from her hand. Something green caught his eye and he looked at her other hand, "Is that... a cactus?"

"It means friendship," she stated quickly. Her leader raised an eyebrow though there was an amused glint in his eyes, "Well it's not like she's going to know!"

"VROOOOOM!" came the sound of Robin pretending to be a car as Wally pushed. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her leader any further, she jumped in front of the wagon making Robin sharply turn causing him to fall on his side wagon and all, and Wally face plant it since he was pushing.

While Robin was down, she pulled the laughing Wally on his feet, righted the wagon, and sat on it then demanded mimicking the way Robin said it earlier, "Push me!"

Apparently that was "boy" enough for the Wallman and he pushed her while Robin yelled in a childish whine, "No fair! Wait your turn!"

* * *

"I think we lost them," Wally said slowing down when they were clear on the other side of the department store and on a completely different level(the elevator ride was fun).

Artemis nimbly jumped off the wagon, the Last Legend rpg cactuar was tucked safely in her jacket during the ride. She took it out so not to walk out with it, then asked, "'Them?'"

"Conner was next," Wally stated as if they did that all the time.

Artemis sighed and admitted, "Well, that _was_ fun... Did you find Megan anything yet?"

Wally looked as though a light he forgot about just went on in his head.

"You got side tracked by the wagon, didn't you?"

Wally nodded dejectedly and Artemis sighed. "But, hey, we're in the women's clothes! I'll get her something from here!"

"... You do remember, she makes her own clothes, right?" Artemis replied looking at him like he was an idiot. He looked like someone just took away his favorite toy, but the wagon handle was still in his hand, so that couldn't have been right.

"Why's shopping for her have to be so har–" he asked sadly looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes. Though he cut himself short by looking at something over her shoulder. Before she could turn around he pushed her into a circled clothes wrack while saying "Oh no! It's people from my school! Just stay there with my wagon!"

"Huh? Why do I have to hi–" Before she could finish her protest, the clothes in front of her closed and the wagon rolled next to her.

"Well, if it isn't folly Wally! What're _you_ doing here?" a big jock looking boy walked up to him and immediately put Wally into a head lock. Wally could have easily got out of it, but it might blow his cover so he took it.

"Cut it out, Sid!" Wally protested as he squirmed his way out of the significantly bigger boy's grasp. This "Sid" walked around with two cronies and they laughed behind him, mumbling something about Wally wanting crackers? Wally shook his head and backed up trying to keep them away from him.

Urgh, Artemis may not be the nicest person in the world, but she hated bullies. What was the point in fighting someone who's weaker than you?

"Oh c'mon, we're just messing around.. What're you even doing here? Trying to get yourself a girlfriend?" Sid and his cronies laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Artemis' eyes sharpened at the guy as she tuned out the rest of his verbal bullying. Didn't think Wally could get a girlfriend? She cursed fighting to go here since she didn't dress for the occasion. Boring tee, jacket and jeans weren't going to cut it, not for what she had planned. She looked around, thank god Wally pushed her into a rack with decent clothes.

* * *

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but I have to go," Kid Flash said feeling completely embarrassed. _Artemis_ of all people had to see him get picked on by bullies. He hated that he had to pretend to be the meek class genius so people wouldn't put two and two= Kid Flash.

"You have to go? It's not like you have date," Sid laughed loudly then a delicate husky cough came from behind the brute. His lackeys turned around and made enough room to reveal Artemis wearing a completely different outfit, with his wagon at hand.

"Wally? What's taking you so long?" she asked in a stance that clearly said she's sexy and she knew it.

Sid stared at her tongue tied. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, her eyes piercing as she stared at Wally. He could almost hear the insults as she joined in with the obnoxious Sid and his friends.

"Are these boys keeping you from me?" she surprised him by sauntering up to him in her leave-nothing-to-the-imagination tight pants. She gave him a lingering hug being sure he hugged her back before she went on, "They from your school?"

"Yeah, pay no attention to them though," Wally said casually pulling her closer to him.

"Them? They're nobody. You know I can give my attention to only one guy, and he's... right..." as she said the last few words, she brought her face closer to his, pulled it down and touched her lips to the side of his mouth, though it looks like they kissed.

"But that's Folly Wally!"

Artemis turned around and glared at the three, something that promised pain if they insulted him again.

"Uhhh, um. But. He... and you.."

"Awww, poor thing, he has a speech impediment. Well, we should get going, Puppy," she said lazily moving her hand over his chest. Then in a stage whisper, "I would say it was nice to meet your friends, but they're creepy."

They walked away with his arm over her shoulder and hers on his waist, the other holding his super awesome wagon. When he was sure they were out of Sid's sight, he leaned his head forward and mumbled, "Thanks..."

She roughly pushed him away from her while lifting her deep V-neck shirt and handing him the handle to the wagon, "C'mon... what're teammates for?"

They shared a moment but his reply was cut short by an explosion shaking the building. Giant puffs of smoke blasted up from the escalators and the patrons fell in panic.

"That can't be good! Let's go help!" he replied placing her in the wagon and, using his super speed, pushed her. Artemis could do nothing, but hold on tightly and hope for the best. They came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the escalator.

"KF! Your googles–"

"Wally? _You're_ Flash Jr?" Sid's voice stopped Wally from doing anything. How stupid! He forgot to put his goggles on _and_ he's in his street clothes! No wonder his identity was compromised.

"It's KID FLASH!" he corrected out of habit, then saw the folly of his outburst, "I mean, huh? No! Of course not...?"

* * *

**AN: **I have the 3rd chapter all written out, but I don't wanna post it unless I have reviews. That's right, I'm holding chapter 3 hostage until i get me some reviews/flames/suggestions/anything. =D


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter three:** Choices

"Oh this is too rich! I have to tell everyone!" Sid exclaimed, excited because he just came across the juiciest bit of information yet. Who said only girls liked to gossip?

"Wait, don–" Wally's command was cut off by a green arrow whizzing past his face.

* * *

"What was I supposed to do? _Let _him tell the whole world who you are? Batman would have our heads if we let that happen. I mean, who uses their powers where people could recognize you?" Artemis said getting angry.

"I didn't know he was there, okay?" Wally replied, his voice becoming slightly whiny. He looked away and said quietly, "I... don't make it seem like it's my fault. We're supposed to save people, not ourselves."

Artemis scoffed, "How are we supposed to save people if we can't protect ourselves? And it's not like he's dead or anything."

"That's not the point! We're the _good_ guys, what you did–"

"Saved your ass!"

"I'd rather have my identity known, than have you _shoot_ him!"

"'Shoot him?' Don't be so melodramatic. It was just a small dose of neuralacuna, hardly something that'll hurt him," Artemis stated as if he were a child throwing a tantrum.

"How'd you even get that? I... I have to tell Red Tornado what happened!"

"Nothing happened, Wally! You don't _have_ to tell him anything! We took care of it on our own. And it's not like you stopped me, you're as guilty as I am, and you know it," she threatened.

"... Just don't do it again, okay?" he replied almost sadly.

"Then don't give me a reason to. Now say 'thank you, Artemis,' and we can forget this ever happened."

"I'm not going to thank you for taking away someone's memory! It's wrong!" he said indignantly. There went that bad feeling again, he looked at her and Artemis felt something fall out from under her.

She wouldn't admit this, but hanging out with the boys today... it was nice. It was almost as if she was becoming a real member of the team... but there was a look in Wally's eyes... something that said, "How can I trust you?"

"Urgh!" Artemis threw her hands in the air and stormed off. Why would she care about him _trusting_ her? It's not like he should... It's not like any of them should.

Yet, it bothered her.

This is why she preferred to work alone. Never had she gotten so.. so... worked up over such a little thing. It was second nature for her to save her own butt before others. Wally should've been honored she even _bothered _to wipe and rearrange someone's memory for him!

Neuralacuna didn't grow on trees! It was expensive and hard to make, but boy was it potent. A drug that can erase short-term memory of a person and be replaced by some simple oral commands, was hard to get a hold of. Yet she used it on some punk bully for an ungrateful teenager. She should've saved it for when _she_ needed it.

Artemis didn't pay any attention to where she was going, she vaguely remembered passing police officers cleaning up crime tape. So Kaldur, Robin, and Connor must of gotten the "bad guy."

This was getting annoying, the bad feeling was screaming at her all throughout the day, and, after all she'd been through, it _still_ hadn't gone away. In fact, it got worse when she stepped out of the mall.

Her instinct told her she had two choices. She could turn around and go back to the boys and live with it, or... She could face the problem head on and be done with it.

Not one to put her head in the sand and hope for the best, she followed the bad feeling. The sun was nearly gone from the sky and night was coming in quickly. The cold bite of winter night ate at her coat and gloves, but she kept going until instinct told her to stop.

When it did, she found herself in an empty street with deserted buildings. She always found it strange that a city could be so full of bustle, but you turn down a road and it's completely bereft of anything.

Suddenly, she sensed a hostile force coming at her from behind. Ready for the fight, she turned around, but found no one there. Her body was tense as her eyes searched the darkness, her ears listening for the slightest sound.

After moments of tense silence, her instincts said the hostile thing was gone. Though the foreboding feeling was still there, she let her breath out in a puff of smoke and relaxed her stance.

"You're a hard girl to find when you put your mind to it," a vaguely familiar female voice whispered in her ear. In a split second she turned, her crossbow notched and at the ready.

"What do _you_ want?" Artemis replied though no one else could be seen. Oh how she hated League of Shadows etiquette.

"Like you don't already know," the disembodied voice said from behind her. A moment later, Artemis heard her land. Eyes sharpening, Artemis pointed her crossbow at her. The Shadow in front of her was dressed in a royal blue Grecian-styled single sleeved dress that cinched at the waist and cut off before mid-thigh, the long slit sleeve flowed loosely around her left arm, she stood in a dark shadow that covered her face.

"I haven't heard from you in a long while, I was worried..." her golden eyes gleamed through the shadow as she elegantly held her arms up to show she wasn't going to attack, "Oh and Sensei isn't happy too," she added like it was an afterthought, though it sounded like a threat.

"Don't you remember? I don't answer to Sensei any more," Artemis replied, feeling uncomfortable that the Shadows sent _her_. This was what was nagging her all day. Her instincts screamed at her to run, nothing good was going to happen after this.

Without warning, the Shadow stepped out of the shadows to reveal her wavy black hair and her pretty face though her smile was full of friendly sadness. She said in her normal melodic voice, "Oh Arty, we both knew this was going to happen eventually."

"What do you want, Aria?" Artemis demanded putting her crossbow down, but not away. Oh she knew her alright... She and Aria were partnered up in the Shadows, they were as close as two people who went through the same crappy life could be.

"Tsk," she scolded, "It's freezing out. Let's continue this talk over coffee."

"You should've thought about that when you got out of the house in _that_," Artemis smirked at her ex-partners skimpy outfit.

"Oh you _wish_ you looked this good," Aria smiled and put her arm around the blonde as she walked out of the alley.

* * *

"So now that you've got your coffee, care to enlighten me as to why you're here?" Artemis asked pleasantly having had quite enough. It was too easy to go back to old habits. She and her old training buddy talked about nothing important on their way to the cafe, and it almost felt like she never left.

"Look..." Aria started as she put her cup down, "_I_ wanted to leave well enough alone, but..." she sighed, "I was sent to find you. Sensei didn't want to follow you after you left because you met up with that _hero_," she said the word like it was a vile disease, "But since nothing detrimental happened to the league, we assumed you didn't tell them anything," she paused then said seriously, "You didn't tell them–"

"I told them what they already knew, said I was so low on the ladder, that I didn't know much," Artemis replied defensively, feeling as though she needed to prove herself to her old partner.

"Well good," Aria said smiling slightly. Her catlike eyes had an amused glint to them and Artemis had to fight to give her an answering smile.

"Anyway, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but if you want to keep playing hero," Aria visibly cringed, "you have to give the League some information on that junior league you're wit–"

Artemis cut her off by slamming her hand on the table as she shot up from her chair. The day at Bull's Eye must have done something to her because she was feeling oddly protective of the team. Aria's eyes widened then looked at her with a mixture of guilt and sympathy. Geez, they knew what they were doing when they sent Aria to find her. She should've hidden her emotions better. If it were anyone else, she would have.

"You're actually enjoying yourself," Aria stated surprise emitting from her voice while she smiled dejectedly.

"I've got to go," Artemis announced as she stormed towards the door.

"Wait, can't we just talk?" Aria asked following quickly after.

Only ten minutes with Aria, and she already felt like she wanted to go back. Artemis missed spending time with her. There was no judgments, no having to put a filter on what she really thought. She would always feel that way about Aria and if she stayed to "talk" for any longer, she wouldn't ever leave.

Artemis got all the way outside and a ways away from the building before Aria grabbed her arm. Artemis couldn't stay with her, she spun to hit her ex-partner, but Aria stepped away from the blow in time.

"It took so long to find you, I just want five minutes to make _sure_ you're doing okay," Aria pleaded taking a step towards her, but she stepped back to keep the distance apart.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Artemis actually yelled. Let Sensei send anyone else after her. She was too close to Aria, she couldn't control her emotions around her ex-partner. Whatever Aria was going to say was cut short by a familiar hero's voice.

"Artemis!" Wally called with Robin, Conner, and Kaldur behind him. The four walked up to the two girls, but kept their distance.

"Is there a problem?" Kaldur asked seriously, standing in a calm yet threatening stance. The boys must've heard the last of their conversation because Conner looked imposing as ever, Wally looked like he would capture Aria and run her all the way to jail himself, and you could feel Robin glare at her through his sunglasses.

Artemis was tense. If Aria wanted to, she could ambush them and keep them busy long enough to disappear and take Artemis with her. Though if she did that, Artemis wouldn't be certain she'd ever go back to Mount Justice again, or if she wanted to.

Aria surprised the archer, she looked terrified, the color had drained from her face and she gulped. She actually gulped! What game was she playing at?

The boys looked confused at the reaction, their guard was down, but Aria didn't attack. She watched as the theif clenched her hands and turned to Artemis.

"Look, I'm not demanding you tell me where you've been or what you're doing, I just wanted to know you're alive! I don't want to cause you any trouble..." her eyes nervously shifted to the boys, "I understand why you left, but I just... I miss my little sister..." Aria said, her voice cracking with emotion, her golden eyes gleaming with unshed tears. What _was_ she playing at?

"Little..." Robin started.

"Sister?" Conner ended.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally burst out much like he did when he first met Artemis.

"She's nobody!" Artemis replied angrily glaring at her ex-partner.

Aria smiled ruefully before she turned her pretty little head at the speedster and pouted her pretty little lips as she said without a skipping a beat, "I knew Artemis wouldn't talk about me, but I'm her half-sister, Athena."

* * *

**AN:** I actually finished this chapter before starting chapter two so sorry if it feels slightly disjointed. Please review, i'd love your opinions of Aria/Athena, and I haven't even started writing the next chapter and reviews motivate me. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Visits

**AN:** Sorry for taking a long while to update. the newer episodes got me thinking about the characters more and blhieoaqnwoubvol. DX ... Anyway, I'm back until the writers block kicks in again so I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter four: **"Visits"

"You are going to see her tomorrow."

"No, I am not," Artemis replied mimicking Kaldur's tone. "Athena" told all the male Justice that she was going to be at a local coffee shop every day until she saw her "little sister" again.

How did she do it? Artemis knew Aria had a way with men, but to fool the all seeing Kaldur?

"Why not? It'll be good for you!" Wally interjected. After hearing this, she grabbed the speedster's collar roughly and pulled him down to eye level.

"You have no idea what's 'good for me,' " she growled gravely, pushing him away from her and glaring at the rest of the team, "None of you do. I'm not going, and that's final."

Most of the boys voiced their disapproval at once so it sounded like a whole lot of nothing to her ears.

"Is there a problem?" Batman interrupting their sounds of unhappiness.

"Nope, none at all. So what happened at Bull's Eye?" Artemis quickly asked, shifting the conversation. All throughout the ride back to Mount Justice, the boys pestered her about going to see her "sister." They wouldn't let her change the subject for a moment, but now that Batman was here...

"You tell me," Batman ordered, his eyes drilling holes into the team, all of whom straightened a little bit at the attention(except Robin of course, who was immune to the "Bat-glare" as he'd dubbed it).

"The explosion centered in their Banquet Hall where the Imperial Jewel exhibit was being held. Conner, Robin and I investigated, but the thief escaped with the jewels before we arrived," Kaldur answered.

"We're pretty sure the explosion happened to prevent anyone from following the thief. Thankfully, no one was in the blast area, though there were a few scrapes from shrapnel. We set up a perimeter and canvased the area, but she was long gone. We looked at the surveillance tapes and found the thief..." Robin added, tapping something into his wrist comp and bringing the holodome to life with a projection of Siren's MO.

There were several pictures of her in motion wearing her gossamer, watery black outfit that looked like it shouldn't be able to stay on. The main close up showed a girl with a model's delicate bone structure. She donned gorgeous eye make-up made out of a black feather-like material that looked painted on, extending past her eyes and onto her temples.

"But if it was her, there must've been something else happening," Conner said after a quick scan of the holodome. Siren was often used as a loud distraction to cover a much quieter, more heinous crime elsewhere.

"That's right..." Batman agreed, but didn't elaborate. He turned to Wally and Artemis, "Where were you when this was happening?"

Wally opened his mouth and closed it again at a loss for words, obviously not expecting the attention so soon.

"Wally here, decided we needed to go out to a place where people recognized him," Artemis explained, hitting Wally upside the head, "We couldn't lose his classmates in time."

Batman remained silent, his glare reprimanding them in a way words couldn't, saying: _Don't let this happen again._

Wally and Artemis nodded at the non-verbal command.

"So... what'd Siren distract us from?" Wally asked, his curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"Vandal Savage escaped custody. He was being transferred to a specially fortified holding cell across town. Red Arrow and the Question helped the local police oversee the move, but Cheshire and Red Panzer got the best of them," Batman answered, the holodome changed to show the new information.

Artemis had enough. She tuned out the boys asking of Red Arrow's well being and stared at Siren's file. It did something to her, well... not the whole file in general. Just one line.

_Identity Unknown._

She knew her identity. Heck, the boys had just met her and Aria just wormed her way into "loving and worried sister" status! Artemis clenched her fists, Aria probably had the jewels on her the whole time!

What a fool... Now she(and the Shadows) had a way to communicate with Artemis without question. Artemis had foolishly hoped that she'd never speak to the Shadows again... _especially_ about Young Justice...

Wait. Where'd _that_ come from? Artemis didn't care about this "team," she was just here because working for the Shadows got too complicated (not because working with the Shadows made her instincts scream something was wrong)... right?

"...You are all dismissed until we get a lead on Siren, and the Savage case," Batman announced, kicking her out of her thoughts. Pfft... "leads." All Artemis had to was call.

* * *

"You did _what?_" Artemis yelled, feeling her eye twitch in annoyance.

Kaldur placed his cup down calmly before answering, "It is rude to keep a person waiting. I knew you were not going to see her, so I went to tell her myself."

"..." Artemis death-glared her leader, too annoyed to speak.

"You _will _go tomorrow," he stated, but before the archer could reply he adds, "Or I will send Robin in your stead."

Artemis was floored! Why would he send the others? ! Instead of justifying his actions with an answer, she made a non-committal noise of displeasure and stormed off to her "room."

When she got there, a wrapped box sat "innocently" on her bed.

Thinking it a "gift" from her "darling sister" _"Athena"_, she poked and prodded it, searching for any "surprises" or "incendiary devices", her "devoted sister" so adored.

Holding her crossbow at the ready, she gingerly removed the bow holding the package together and leapt away several paces. After no imminent ticking sounds were heard, she took a breath, and, grasping another arrow, tipped the box off the bed, spilling it's contents on the floor, causing her to inadvertently flinch.

Noticing she wasn't on fire, or you know, dead, her eyes immediately searched the floor for the contents...

"Flopsie!" she squealed rubbing her cheek against the otter plushie she had seen at the store. Catching herself, she snapped to attention and held the children's toy away from her body, glaring at it like it knew the cure to cancer, but wouldn't tell her. Picking up the in-house communicator she dialed Aqualad.

"Don't think this makes up for what you did today!" she yelled into the receiver the moment she heard his voice.

"You are welco–" Kaldur's amused voice began.

"And stay out of my room!" she yelled, hanging up before he finished his unwelcomed... welcome!

She glared at the otter as if it was it's fault for being so cute. She got about a minute in before she forgave it and huggled it to death. She never got a gift like that from a boy before...

* * *

Red Arrow was bored. Bored and angry with himself. He should've listen to the Question when he said he had a bad feeling, but Roy just _had_ to feel stubborn. It was such an impromptu move that no villain should have known about it. So, he gave his OK to go on with the prisoner transport.

It was going just fine, for a while. Savage was quiet, (though Roy now suspected he was just waiting) the officers were alert and he didn't sense a big attack to rush the criminal out... Then he felt pin pricks on his thigh...

His eyes grew hazy and he knew something was wrong. He looked down at his leg and found four long needles in his thigh. Even as he immediately moved to pull them out, he felt his body shutting down. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the eyes and smile of Cheshire's mask.

The first thing he saw when he awoke was the familiar green of his old mentor's relieved gaze. He woke up fairly quickly from the poison and (judging by the get well cards) some of the Justice League had visited while he slept through the first day.

_Recognized. Artemis. B07._

Most of the Young Justice had personally said their best wishes, but he wasn't expecting this particular one to show up... at least not alone.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked straightening in his bed. He didn't like his chances if he got into a fight with the teenager, the poison still effected his nervous system so he was much weaker than usual.

"Can't I visit a fellow archer without prosecution?" Artemis replied lazily walking off the effects of transporting to the hero healing bay.

Red Arrow was not amused. He wasn't an idiot. They were nearly alone and he knew something about his replacement wasn't right.

"Can you not be prickly at me for something I haven't done and not planning on doing?" Artemis replied sounding like she'd already had this conversation with him before. In reality, the last time the were alone together was the first time they've met.

"... what're you doing here?" Roy rephrased the question, but it sounded like 'I will, once I can trust you.'

"I wanted to check up on you!" she yelled from frustration, but that sounded like 'I never gave you a reason not to!'

"Why?" the boy asked and looked away because her subtext had a point.

"Being stuck in the hospital sucks and Cheshire's poisons are a pain, wolfsbane right? I heard the team was in a lot so I thought you'd need intelligent stimulation," Artemis answered and found that all of it was true. She actually felt that maybe there was a chance for her and Roy yet.

"You know a lot about Cheshire?" he asked suspiciously. Okay... so she stood corrected.

Having enough of the marksman's distrust, she rolled her eyes. "Uncle" Ollie wanted them to be friends, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. It was like leading a dehydrated prize horse to water though it refused to drink. Frustrating. At least she can say she _tried_ to be friends with the guy.

Ignoring the last question, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to plop her gift bag on his poisoned leg. Roy was happy to say that he didn't flinch at all at the searing pain of the near infected wound.

"Well...? You going to stare at it, or you going to open it?" Artemis asked after watching him glare at the gift.

He said nothing but his suspicious glare shifted to the markswoman. They had a five second glaring match.

"URGH! You're almost more annoying than Wally!" Artemis yelled, looking as though she wanted to rip her hair out. Instead, she snatched the bag and emptied it on him. A pair of heavy duty half gloves, red hand grips, a tool kit and a bunch of semi-broken trick arrow tips scattered about on the bed.

"What is all this?" Roy demanded surprised by the objects.

"Do you _ever_ stop asking questions?" she snapped, which only caused him to sharpen his eyes at her. Artemis sighed loudly and proceeded to explain with a flourish, "Gloves and grips are from Uncle Ollie. And _I_ thought you'd want to work on something so I snagged some unfinished arrowheads."

"... That's... thoughtful..." he said slightly surprised. He picked up a particularly broken tip that he _needed_ to fix. They were just the things to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't die of boredom, yet they were productive at the same time.

Artemis watched him examine the trick tip, feeling satisfaction that only giving a good gift could bring. She would savor the feeling, but instincts told her there was some kind of subtext coming from him.

"... What?" she demanded absolutely hating having connotation she didn't understand.

His head snapped up at the outburst and he looked at her with eyes that inquired: _why?_

She could feel her eye twitch at yet _another_ question, though, to be fair, he didn't actually ask it. She had to take a calming breath before she could say in a slightly contemptuous voice, "I _am_ known to be nice on occasion, you would know that if you weren't so busy questioning every move I make."

"I see..." and that sounded like 'I suppose I would.'

A charged silence fell around them, though they both suspected that it would always feel like that between the two. They started out on the wrong foot and it seemed like it would always land that way with them.

Roy went back to examining his present and Artemis shifted angrily waiting for him to show his gratitude for it. Not that she really _needed_ it, she'd just appreciate it if he'd show his appreciation!

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything from him she tsk'ed angrily and said, "Whatever, see you around, Red Annoyance."

He grunted an automatic farewell, but looked up to see her back walking towards the teleporter. He glared at it for a moment then commanded, "Wait."

"What?" she swung around irritably thinking he was going to go on about her new nick name for him.

"Thanks, Artemis," he said making sure to keep his tone even and without inflection, but, by doing so, told his "replacement" how much he meant it.

Her eyes widen a fraction from surprise. Well, _that_ wasn't expected... She turned away quickly after feeling her cheeks redden for no reason. So what if that was the first time he ever said her name?

"Yeah yeah, if you get caught with those, I'll deny I gave them to you," she said using the teasing as a way to get rid of the strange feeling she got by hearing her name from him.

"Hm," was his amused answer then chuckled soon after. Unable to resist herself, she turned around to smirk at him before she transported away.

Maybe he was too quick to judge... though he still didn't know why Bats and GA decided to hide her history from the team...

* * *

Artemis now knew that she should _never_ get between something her team leader wanted.

It was _five _days and all _five_ teammates and she _still_ heard stories of how "awesome" and "worried" _"Athena"_ was. Geesh, how she wished she could tell them why she didn't want to go so badly. Seeing Aria would force her to give information on the Young Justice. Of course she could've used the "I'm-so-low, I-don't-know-squat" trick, but, after seeing the team, Aria would know that was a lie...

Maybe she should just go...

...nah.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so there's your bit of Roy for you RA fans. There's going to be more of him and less of Athena/Aria I swear. And yes, I know I know, Siren is traditionally Atlantean, but this is fanfiction, please bare with me. review your displeasure(or pleasure) if you like


	5. Chapter 5: Performances

******AN:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Anyway, just wanted to send a ginormus thank you to my beta summersnow33 so if I have any more grammar mistakes... blame her? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter five:** Performances

"_Another."_

_Artemis nocked another arrow. Her fingers, slick with blood, prematurely let go of the bowstring completely missing her target. Six-year old Artemis Crock had learned long ago not to cry when training, but her traitorous tear ducts burned with them._

_Her fingers never hurt this bad before. She didn't know why he was working her so hard on this weapon. With no break to callus, her little fingers quickly blistered, popped then bled at her performance._

"_Another," was all he said to her for the past hour. Her arms went beyond hurting and refused to numb like they normally would. Whenever she got used to the tightness of her bow, he would add more resistance._

_Not wanting to disappoint him, she tried to nock another arrow, but her blood kept getting in the way of it. Desperately, she tried, but every time she found the string, it'd slip away again. She blinked and a tear escaped without her wanting it to._

Don'tlethimsee, _she thought hysterically as the nock sliped again and again. Her chest heaved, she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. Focusing solely on the act of nocking her bow and breathing, she allowed her eyes to tear all they wanted so long as she got the arrow in the air._

THWNK

_She had to blink a few times to make sure the arrow landed on the target. Sure it wasn't any where near the bullseye, but it was on it. She did it! A laugh escaped her lips though it sounded somewhat like a sob._

"_Artemis."_

_Knowing that tone, she stood at attention keeping her tear and sweat stricken face still._

"_Tears admit your failure," he said damning her, a sob escaped her lips as she knew what was going to happen next. She watched his shadow engulf her tiny one. The arm raises and speeds dow–_

* * *

"NO!" Artemis screamed as she shot up to a sitting position. She blinked a couple times and furiously wiped her eyes. She pressed her callused fingertips together to know for certain they weren't bleeding.

"Artemis..?" Megan's sweet voice asked tentatively. The Martian was standing next to the couch, looking like she was approaching a wild animal.

"No... tell me you didn't see," Artemis said gravely.

"Huh? Are you okay?" her teammate asked innocently worried. Artemis sighed in relief. The archer had so many skeletons in her closet that she never felt safe with her mind reading teammate. Though Artemis could've sworn that she felt a hand on her head before she woke up...

"Are you sure you didn't see–"

"What happened?" Conner asked running into the room after hearing Artemis' scream.

"It's nothing Superboy, Artemis just had a bad dream," Megan said as if that happened on a daily basis.

The clone looked at the person in question and asked with his eyes, _You okay?_

The blonde rolled her eyes at the concern, "I'm _fine_ I just saw a scary movie last night and it came back to me... Urgh, look at the time! I've got to go."

"Oh! Are you going to see your sister?" Miss Martian asked happily.

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed as she walked towards the transporter.

Artemis could _feel_ the worried gazes burning the back of her skull. She had a rough night fighting bad guys with Ollie, so she should've known better than to "rest her eyes" in the TV room before going home.

She didn't know it at the time, but the reason why he worked her so hard on the bow was because she was naturally good at it. He wanted to test her abilities, and when she cried and hyperventilated, she had to be punished.

"Because Kaldur asked Roy to visit her next," Megan informed before the transporter sucked her away.

_Crap._

* * *

Upon arriving at the busy Central City café, she was relieved to find that Roy wasn't there.

"I'll get a megálo double ristretto nonfat organic chocolate brownie espresso extra hot with foam and whipped cream upside down double blended, and my name is 'Bitch who knows what she wants,'" she stated when it was finally her turn. The cashier looked at her with dread and only to be met with cold unfeeling black eyes that said she wasn't going to repeat it.

"A megálo double ristretto nonfat organic chocolate brownie espresso extra hot with foam and whipped cream upside down double blended.. for Bitch who knows what she wants...?" the confused barista called out.

"Oh that's mine," Artemis picked up her coffee and sought a seat only to find the archer enjoying a cup of something next to the only free table left in the whole place. She cursed her luck and the boy, but didn't want to stand...

"Do you always have to be difficult?"

"I don't know, do you always have to state useless facts?" Artemis responded walking past him to her seat. She didn't want to sit _with_ the boy, but she had no choice but to sit _near_ him. She unhappily sat at the table next to him in the chair farthest from him.

They huffed at the same time and proceeded to actively ignore each other. Which would've been fine if they hadn't both been aware of the other ignoring them, and therefore acknowledging each other.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Artemis snapped annoyed.

"This is a café, I _am_ resting," he replied nonchalantly taking a drink from his cup.

"Urgh! Don't you have these in Star City?" Artemis retorted openly glaring at him.

"Isn't that something _you_ should know?" he answered smugly.

Artemis growled angrily but said nothing. The two sat in such a tense silence that the people around them could actually feel the waves of hostility.

"You can go, ya know?" Artemis burst out and slammed her cup on the table, making the other patrons jump, believing a fist fight would ensue. She'd always had a short fuse.

"I'm meeting someone," he replied successfully keeping his amusement from showing on his face.

"I _know_," she growled and clutched her fists angrily. Instead of realizing the fears of the other patrons by punching him, she tried a different tactic, "She's probably not coming."

He glanced at his watch, then shrugged. Kaldur told him what was going on, and he had nothing else better to do, so he came. Aqualad also said that he could/should leave if Artemis showed up, and he _was_ going to... until Artemis tried to make him leave. Now he was staying to annoy her.

Artemis growled at his nonchalant answer and sipped her coffee angrily. To be honest, they had both showed up slightly early. Aria never arrived early, always right on time, and she knew today would be no different... though she was _never_ late. She glanced at her watch and found that her "sister" was a minute late. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach once again.

Just as she thought that, a person screamed in the distance. The whole block seemed to be running away from something. She wouldn't say it aloud but her first thought was,_ Urgh, the police better not close off that block, it's the closest way to get to the subway. _as opposed to _I need to help them!_

Having a slow reaction to the chaos, Artemis turned to her fellow archer, but found that he had disappeared. By the time she wrestled her crossbow out of her purse, Roy reappeared in full Red Arrow attire. They shared a look and she pulled on her mask, opting not to bother changing into her uniform. She'd probably take too long anyway.

* * *

Roy and Artemis shared the same mindset when joining a battle. They stayed back and watched from a safe high spot (the best place for archers) and shot only when they were absolutely needed. The two crept quietly atop the roofs towards the sound of fighting and dropped down upon seeing the conflict below.

A deep indigo blur parried a blow from a green one then leapt back from one another. Artemis couldn't believe her eyes. With all the civilians gone, there was no doubt a superhero(or at least another one) and police were on their way, yet the two fighters were still going strong. They were trained to know better than that!

"Cheshire..." Roy growled angrily gripping his bow tightly. Artemis would chuckle at his wanting revenge so plainly, but he continued, "Who's the one with the spear?"

"That's my sister!" Artemis yelled, widening her eyes and sounding like a protective relative.

Artemis was proud to say that Aria was holding her own against the many weaponed Cheshire, though she could see that that wasn't going to last long. A spear wasn't Aria's best weapon, even one that seemed to change length at will and broke into thirds that stayed connected by chains similar to nunchaku. Why didn't she switch?

_How the hell is she fighting in that dress?_ she thought to herself as she ran over.

"Why is she fighting your sis– Get back here!" Roy yelled after her. Artemis leapt from their perch and shot at Cheshire. She wasn't stupid, she had no doubt that Roy was going to report everything back to Kaldur and the older boy would surely note a lack of sisterly protection.

Okay, maybe she wasn't _playing_ the part of possessive sister as much as she liked to admit. They were partners for nearly seven years and Jade had always rubbed the two the wrong way. Always trying to make a fool out of them in front of Lady when she could.

* * *

Jade sliced at Crock's arrows as she flipped away from Athena's spear. Behind her mask, Jade smirked at the pair. This performance was going perfectly. Sensei would be pleased.

"Took you long enough to get here, sis," Athena said between pants. Disgusting... How long had it been since she actually fought someone? Or was that just an act too?

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" Crock replied smirking. The three fighters stood in a triangle with similar relaxed stances waiting for the precise moment to strike.

Red Arrow decided to break the standoff by shooting arrows in quick succession. Jade gracefully dodged most of them, but one exploded on contact with her arm guard. Jade grunted at the burns it caused, but threw shuriken at Athena, huffing when Crock shot them off-course.

This was quickly getting out of hand, they needed to end it. As if she could read her mind, Athena thrust her spear at the assassin and they proceed into a melee of blades and dirty fighting. Red Arrow jumped off the building to land behind Jade and Athena, not firing a single shot because the "civilian" was in the way and moving. The two were fighting so swiftly that the archers had to run to keep up with them.

"You know what needs to be done," she quietly hissed to her sparing partner, and smirked when she received an impetuous nod.

Moving so fast that neither "hero" could respond, Jade found her opening and threw a smoke bomb. The area around them quickly filled with smoke and when it cleared, Cheshire was gone.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Roy yelled at the black haired beauty. He spun her around only to reveal a growing red spot on her arm. Roy cursed silently at the sight.

"Athena! Your arm!" Artemis exclaimed running to her "sister."

"Huh...? Oh..! Would ya look at tha...t?" Athena replied sounding dazed before she collapsed into Artemis' arms.

"I'm calling the League. In the meantime, you take care of her, I'm going after Cheshire," he commanded coldly before running off. No one poisoned him and simply got away with it! Oh and she hurt a civilian and that wasn't cool too.

"You're just going to leave?" the blonde yelled at his back. She called him a few creative names under her breath as she staunched Athena's wound with a piece of her shirt. Sirens could be heard in the distance and she looked down at her poisoned partner, "Don't worry... everything's going to be all right."

Artemis didn't want to talk to Aria, but she didn't want her to die! After all the stuff they'd been through, it was aggravating that _Jade_ of all people got to be the one to off her. The markswoman glared at the spot where Red Arrow disappeared and swore to make his life hell if Aria died here.

"Is he gone?" she asked woozy still, Artemis nodded by reflex.

"Okay, get off me, it's just a scratch," Aria said normal sultry voice. She sat up, then smiled mischievously, "So who's the boy?"

"Huh? Oh, he's nobody," Artemis answered automatically because she was slightly confused.

" 'Nobody?' " Athena repeated then scoffed, "Well, _that's_ a waste of some good man candy."

Artemis liked to give credit where credit was due and she would've been lying if she didn't agree with her. Just because he had an annoying personality didn't make him less nice to look at.

"Then that one guy... Walter or something? _He's_ your boyfriend, right?" Athena asked honestly.

"What? Ew! No!" Artemis exclaimed disgusted by the thought.

"But you like him right?" Athena asked seriously.

"Oh god no! Just stop, you're about to make me sick," Artemis replied looking like she was about to hurl. How could Athena seriously think that _Wally_ of all people was her_boyfriend?_

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm just saying that because he wouldn't stop talking about you, it was _endearing_," Athena said sounding like he was the cutest thing in the world.

"Sure, if endearing means annoying, then sure. Wait, what'd he say? Never mind, don't answer that, I bet he was just complaining, Idon'tcare," Artemis mumbled quickly as she watched her "sister" stretch. Athena gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh shut up... Doesn't Jade poison her blades?" Artemis asked looking at her perfectly healthy partner, desperately needing to change the subject.

"Doesn't she always?" Aria said in a dry sort of way that made the blonde feel like an idiot.

"Shouldn't you, I dunno, be _poisoned_ then?" Artemis blurted out, glad to be done talking about Wally and her. Because there isn't a Wally and her and there wasn't ever going to be.

"Arty... you've been hanging out with heros too long. You _know_ Sensei gets us immune to most poisons, _especially_ the ones Jade uses," Aria scolded rolling her eyes.

Before the blonde had time to answer, the ground shook at her feet and she saw Conner land in a crater a couple feet away from the pair.

"S-superboy!" Artemis exclaimed, surprised he was there.

" 'Superboy?' But.. isn't that Conner..." Athena said frowning. The heros looked at each other perplexed as to what to do next. Conner never felt the need to wear a mask because... well he didn't really exist, but he met Athena under the pretense of being a normal "human."

"Well... It's nice to know you've got friends related to Superman! I hear you get a certain kind of _protection_ from a boy scout," Athena finished in an extra alluring voice. She winked at Conner causing him to widen his eyes.

"Oh you bet, sis, you know they're _always_ prepared," Artemis added just to get her daily flirt with Superboy in. Conner sharply turned to her and she winked in the same way at him.

"You two really _are _sisters..." he mumbled and after the girls' giggled he continued, "Red Arrow called... What happened with Cheshire?"

Now wasn't _that_ the question? Sure, the goddess' didn't get along with Cheshire, but to fight in public and in the middle of the day? Artemis turned to her partner, silently asking the same question.

"Is Cheshire that ninja?" Athena asked playing dumb beautifully. Artemis almost had trouble not thinking that she was the stupidest girl in the world. Athena continued at the archer's nod, "Oh! Well, I work part time at what's left of S.T.A.R. labs and I'm pretty sure she wanted this..."

At that, Athena patted her chest and excitedly pulled her dress bodice forward and took a flash drive from of her bra.

"What is that?" Conner asked clearly talking about the drive.

"They're called breasts, dear... Oh!" Athena chuckled and set her dress back into place then continued in her seriously smart voice, "This is tech that Dr. Falkner saved outside the lab's computer because she's paranoid. But it was fortuitous for us, since the fog couldn't eat this."

Conner looked like he believed every word she said, but it sounded true enough. Knowing the Shadows, they probably had paperwork showing Athena working there for months now.

"Whoa, looks like we missed the party," The Flash appeared causing the teens to jump.

"I _knew_ we were going to be late!" Wally skid to a stop next to his mentor.

"Oh my... It's Kid Flash!" Athena stated excitedly clutching her heart, subtly slipping the flash drive back down her dress, while she leaned on her spear dramatically swooning. Artemis glared at her "sister", while Wally simply looked happily surprised at the recognition.

"See, you've got fans," Barry said playfully hitting his partner's back.

"Oh yes, and he's _so_ much cuter in person, tv really doesn't do you justice," Aria added sincerely, smiling coyly. Artemis hated that she felt like clawing Aria's eyes out.

* * *

Artemis abhorred being back at Mount Justice, feeling as if she'd been there _far_ too much lately. Batman wanted to get the full scoop back at the compound and Artemis was surprised Aria didn't fight to go with them to HQ. It was such a long day and all she wanted was to go to bed!

"Artemis... can I talk to you about something?" Megan asked strangely pensive. Artemis got a sinking feeling in her stomach, but agreed anyway. Nothing could be worse than having to retell the events that transpired for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

She followed the martian into her room and sat when prompted while Megan hovered near the door. The two stayed quiet as if breaking the silence would ruin everything.

"... What's this about, Megan?" Artemis asked wanting to get the bad feeling over with. She was probably confused by some feminine earth thing again.

"Artemis... I didn't want to say anything earlier, since this is really private... I mean I wasn't going to say anything at all, since you... reacted the way you did, but..." Megan rambled while leaning on her door, the only way out of the room. Artemis shook her head in denial knowing exactly what was going to happen next. No.

* * *

**AN: **okay, I may have lied in my other AN, but once I started writing Aria, I couldn't stop... please review, I love to feel the love.


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty Tactics

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter six:** Dirty Tactics

The sun had set hours ago, yet they stubbornly kept at their cat and mouse game. Though who was what was still to be decided. Red Arrow had doggedly chased Cheshire for hours now, and while it appeared he wasn't getting any closer, he had yet to lose her trail completely. Countless times, the league tried to contact him, but he didn't answer for fear of giving his position away.

Roy shifted his stance as he noticed a good chunk of her green fabric snagged on a wooden fence of some sort. He narrowed his eyes.

She may be good, but so was he and he knew she was playing him.

He tightened his grip on the bow as he surveyed the area. Why would she lead him here? It was a traditional Japanese garden complete with small pond and mini pagoda lanterns.

Roy exhaled a breath and he could see it puff out of him in the dim lighting. It was strangely cold that season, but he didn't mind it. She was here. He could feel her watching him. His eyes scanned the empty garden, and found everything in perfect stillness.

"Lose something?" a disembodied voice carried through the garden, resounding everywhere.

Red Arrow nocked an arrow, holding it steady, before calling out, "Yes, a bothersome cat. You haven't seen it have you?"

He caught the slightest movement at the corner of his eye and released his arrow. Instinctively his body moved to dodge shuriken, turning himself in midair and sending a shower of arrows in the direction where the projectiles came. He could hear her chuckling from all around him.

"Well, you are _quite_ entertaining," she whispered next to his ear, dodging and flipping back just as he turned to violently slashing at her with his bow. He could still feel her warm breath at his neck as they stared at one another from across the garden.

Cheshire asked in a bored yet amused voice, "So how are we going to do this? We fight–"

"You lose," Roy interrupted as a light snow began to fall around them.

"I disappear," Cheshire finished playfully.

"I chase you," he almost growled out the words.

"Then we meet again, and the cycle starts all over," she replied with a smile in her voice. Roy kept quiet as he took in every bit of the environment around them. If he could somehow trap her here. Use the–

"You're thinking about somehow capturing me, aren't you?"

"You _will_ be brought to justice," Red Arrow promised.

"We both know that's not going to happen tonight," Cheshire said, the mask's eyes seeming to almost glow at the sentence. She continued, "Let us stop this dance for now and save some energy for our second date."

"'Second date?' What was the first time you poisoned me then?" He asked, refusing to let her bother him with her banter.

"Oh, that wasn't a 'date', that was... _foreplay._ I didn't get to see how handsome you were till we met face-to-face," she purred back.

"We still haven't, why not be fair and take off that mask?" He called back, smirking.

"You first," she responded bemusedly, shifting her weight slightly.

"Running low on weapons are you?" Roy guessed smugly, knowing he had a nearly full quiver left. The fight with Athena would've depleted her stock and there was only so much one could carry in an outfit like that.

"Why not come over here and frisk me if you're so curious?" she replied, whipping two sai into her hands and charging him. Red Arrow let a volley of arrows fly at the assassin, cursing internally as she skillfully dodged each one. Confident in his strength at hand to hand combat, he stayed his ground and let her come to him.

It was as though they were on the same wavelength, each perfectly predicting and blocking what the other was going to do next. Roy muscled one of the sai out of her hand and she cut off his quiver, though he had more than one trick up his sleeve.

She was a slippery little hell cat and the snow flurries weren't helping much either. When in doubt... fight dirty. Remembering he wounded her earlier, he grabbed her freshly singed arm. She grunted from pain, and he fastened his grip on her, bringing them both down when she knocked his legs out from under him. Before they hit the ground, he entangled his bow with her free arm and pinned a leg then turned them so he was straddling her.

"What will you do? You cannot keep me in this position long," Cheshire said, not wanting to admit that his body atop hers wasn't as unpleasant as it should've been.

"You're right," he admitted panting slightly. He barely had her pinned at all with each hand occupied by holding an arm and his bow, he couldn't move without her freeing herself. He couldn't even remove her mask to see her true face! He had only one choice...

He lessened his grip, and (as planned) Cheshire moved to free herself. As she did so, he grabbed the newest addition to his utility belt, and stabbed the poisoned dart into her leg.

"You swine!" Cheshire cursed holding her leg as she fell yards away. Roy admitted to himself that poisoning her where she poisoned him didn't make him feel a whole lot better, but he smirked at winning their battle. He picked up his discarded quiver as he walked towards the fallen enemy, taking his time to let the poison fully hit her.

"As I said, you lose," Roy smirked down at her.

"Who... are you?" she asked weakly.

"Red Arrow," he answered before the toxin knocks her out.

"'The queen of hearts, she made some tarts on a summer's day...'" Cheshire mumbled, the poison making her recite random gibberish, "'The knave of hearts, he stole those tarts...'"

"Hey, help is on the way," Roy assured becoming slightly concerned. He tested the toxin on himself and he knew for a fact it didn't cause hallucinations. But if she were allergic... Upsetting himself, he pressed the button on his belt to call the league when suddenly he felt a sharp stab to his stomach. He looked down to see a kunai jutting out from his midsection. _What a bitch..._

"'And took them quite away,'" she finished the poem in her normal sinister voice. The hero could feel her poison cloud his system again as he listened to her continue, "The bigger the smile, the sharper the blade. Remember that for our next date, Knave."

* * *

After all this time, after all her worrying, _this_ was how her cover's blown? She takes a nap and HE pops into her mind and that just so happens to be the time that the green freakazoid decides to break her promise and dive into her head?

"No," Artemis dismissed as she jumped from the bed. She marched right up to the green girl fully ready to push her out of the way so she could leave.

"I didn't want to, I swear, but when I went to wake you–"

"Shut up! Just stop talking!" Artemis yelled not wanting to hear any more. Regressing back to her nonexistent childhood, she put her hands over her ears and hummed loudly to herself.

Megan saw that gesture from one of her TV shows, so she knew what to do when it happened. She forced the archers arms down and said in her serious voice, "When I touched you, _you_ sucked me into your head. You may not admit it now, but something inside you wanted me to know about it."

"There is _nothing_ inside me that wants you to know anything about me. You should've tried harder to stay out!" Artemis yelled angrily as she pulled her arms back, "We had a deal in this team to never invade each other's minds."

"Artemis…" Megan said sadly then her stuffed cactus floated over into her hands, "You said this was a symbol of our friendship… was that a lie?"

The archer would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"What good is that cactus if you can't even respect my privacy?" Artemis replied coldly, causing Miss Martian to flinch at the words.

"You're right... I'm sorry for trying to get to know you... for trying to help," she said clutching the stuffed cactus tightly, her red eyes glistening as she looked away.

Artemis used to be very methodical with how she manipulated people. Never actually cared about the person, but... Megan was breaking her heart. She should've just left after the girl's apology, but now she felt like she had to do... _some_thing. The blonde clenched her fists and mentally cursed her conscience.

"Hey, don't be sorry for that... I... I'm messed up," Artemis struggled to find words to comfort her, "Just give me time?"

Megan looked up at her with a joyous hope in her eyes as she smiled a shy yet encouraging smile, "Of course."

"Don't get into my head again though," Artemis replied gruffly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Of course!" Megan said again but with determination, then smiled sweetly, "I feel like we're getting closer as friends!"

"Sure," Artemis replied, stopping by the door to smile weakly back at her.

"Like _best_ friends?" Megan says hopefully.

"Eventually, but don't push your luck," Artemis replied playfully.

* * *

Artemis didn't want to be here _again_. Yesterday she felt as though she was here too often, but Ollie just _had_ to make her come in for "training." You'd think she's trained enough in the past fifteen years, but no. She needed "hero" training.

All she wanted to do today was sit with her laptop and try to hack into the flash drive she lifted from Aria when they hugged each other goodbye yesterday. When was she ever going to get any privac–

_Recognized. Artemis. B07._

Artemis physically flinched, how she hated that computer.

"...ies and assassins are not trained to fight fair, they're trained to win. Think on that for a while," Black Canary said squeezing Conner's shoulder reassuringly before spying Artemis fully materialized.

"Artemis, I've got a surprise for you, but I'll be right back. Superboy," Dinah stated nodding her goodbye to the two.

Conner didn't seem to notice his teacher leaving as his brow scrunched together in deep contemplation.

Artemis caught the tail end of the conversation, so she didn't know what would've sent him so inside himself. Not being one to beat around the bush, she asked, "What's up with you?"

He seemed to have an inner debate with himself about how to or if to answer her question. Finally, his mouth formed the words, "How can I defend myself against enemies who aren't trained to fight fair?"

"By having teammates who've got your back?" she said without skipping a beat. She smirked cockily and he almost returned it, but his brows refused to go back to normal. She was trained by the enemies who fought to win, so she didn't really understand his dilemma. Artemis sighed walking up to him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm alone? How will I fight–"

Artemis moved to punch him. He deftly dodged and looked at her with a shocked expression. She used his obvious confusion to swipe at his legs and he barely jumped out of the way. She used her leverage from the ground to launch herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

"_BUUM!_

_Superboy  
Status: Fail." _Annouced the holodome near the fallen clone.

"What are you doing?" Conner demands visibly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, was I fighting _unfairly_?" Artemis asked looking innocent. She kept that face up for about a second before smirking reassuringly and offering her hand. His eyes widened at her help, giving her an amused expression before taking it.

Grasping his hand tightly, she quickly flipped him over her body impressively. Just because he got it didn't mean, he knew how to fight it...

"_BUUM!_

_Superboy_

_Status: Fail."_

Conner growled angrily and glared at his teammate.

"Oh no, getting angry are we?" she said nonchalantly then laughed.

Round three started when Conner, with his superior strength, wrangled Artemis into a death bear hug. She bit his chest, hard. Startled, he let go and she clapped his ears then back handed him. Disoriented by his loss of hearing, he fell.

_BUUM!_

Artemis panted out, "Wow, you're really not good at thi–"

He charged her to shut up, she stood nearly motionless and raising her straightened arm at the last second so he'd run into her fist...with his throat. Coughing and sputtering, he stumbled to a stop, giving her ample time to kick him in the chest and bring him down... again.

"_BUUM!"_

"Aww so close, but no cigar. Is that really all you've got boyscout?" Artemis said clenching her hand, not showing how much it hurt to have a freight train run into them.

Conner stumbled into a weak stance as he continued to cough. Artemis cocked her head worried for him, she herself got hit there once and she nearly threw up... Maybe she took his invulnerability for granted...

Worried, she quickly made her way over to sooth him. Reaching out a hand to hold him steady, she was shocked when he easily picked her up and dropped her roughly on the floor.

_BUUM!_

_Artemis_

_Status: Fail._

Artemis raised her eyebrows in surprise then a smile grew on her face looking up to him. He smirked down at her offering his hand to help her up. They stay quiet though his eyes read, "_Thank you."_

"_Any time,"_ her eyes reply while shrugging off his hand nonchalantly.

"Very good," Dinah praised while clapping elegantly. A green quiver with light green arrows hung from her arm, "You've got good form, Artemis, but let's make it great. Goodbye Superboy."

At the obvious dismissal, she and Supey shared one last smile to show no hard feelings before he left.

"You know..." Artemis said as he passed her, "I think I like it when you're rough with me."

Conner spun around at the innuendo and Artemis winked in response. He shook his head almost scolding himself.

"Thought I might've forgotten about it today, huh?" she said smiling cheekily.

"A little bit," he mumbled as he passed Dinah who smirked at the interaction, but said nothing about it.

"Impressive as that was, it was equally dangerous. He could have easily done permanent damage to you," Dinah scolded when Conner was out of sight.

"No, he would never hurt me that badly," Artemis said hiding very well her possibly broken knuckles.

In the hall, Superboy's eyes widened at the complete honesty in that statement. He may instinctively know that she was hiding something, but he knew that to be true. He would never hurt her... much.

* * *

"Argh!" Artemis groaned loudly wanting to punch her laptop. After her rigorous training session with Black Canary, she didn't have the strength to walk to the teleporter and go home. So she plopped onto a comfy couch and decided to try her hand at hacking into the encrypted flash card she stole from her "sister."

The archer glared at her screen some more, knowing she was no closer to cracking the code than she was when she first started. Sighing she braced herself to do something she didn't want to do at all... but if she wanted to know what was in there it was her only choice...

She had to ask Robin.

* * *

**AN: **okay, I may have lied in my other AN, but once I started writing Aria, I couldn't stop... please review, I love to feel the love.


	7. Chapter 7: Pleasant Revenge

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter seven: **Pleasant Revenge

"You want me to teach you what?"

"I don't need you to teach me everything, I know the basics, it's just that I have this thing that I can't open."

Robin stared at her in a skeptical silence.

"Are you going the help me or not?" Artemis asked more than a little annoyed.

"Sure," Robin replied shrugging a shrug that said he had nothing else better to do.

Though she was trained to figure out things herself, Artemis believed in asking for assistance when she needed it. She never could understand people who couldn't admit they needed help. It was the easiest and _fast_est way to get something done right, so why not ask?

Happy that he agreed, the two sat around his wrist comp. Artemis was sure Robin was saying something very intelligent and scientific, but to her it sounded like "Blah blah blah numbers blah blah blah computer blah blah. Easy right?"

"..." the blonde stared at the hologramed screen with contempt. She could understand advanced scientific theory but, computers...

"... want me to open it for you?" Robin offered unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No, I can do it..." Artemis said letting the unspoken "eventually" hang in the air. Robin smirked and she nudged him roughly while she tried to take the flash drive from him.

"C'mon, this is seriously encrypted. If you do this without my program, it'll take forever," Robin protested successfully keeping the device from her, his inner hacker piqued by the challenge the device presented.

"Robin!" she demanded as if she were scolding a dog, "give it!"

Unfortunately for her, the Boy Wonder wasn't hardwired to obey her stern voice. The two wrestled playfully for the drive.

_SHOOM_ went Robin's automatic door. The two froze to look up at the intruder. Red Tornado stared down at the the teammates, taking in the sight of them on their sides, splayed on the floor, Artemis pushing at Robin's face with one hand while reaching for his other outstretched hand while he was lightly pulling at her ponytail to keep her from moving.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_SHOOM_ went the closing door as Red Tornado deemed the situation perfectly acceptable and left.

Artemis and Robin's eyes met and they stared at one another before bursting out in laughter.

After it died down, the archer eyed the drive and Robin's hand tightened around it. Before another burst of futile childish wrestling could ensue, Artemis sighed, and prepared to offer a deal.

"If I let you open it, you can't use your program," she stated, lithely sitting up.

"But it'll take forev–"

"And!" she interrupted before he could protest, "you have to use my laptop so you won't be compelled to cheat. Ah! No whining! That, or give it back," she said with finality in her tone. Robin nodded reluctantly while pouting making her smirk at her win before handing him her laptop.

As she sat back to watch him work she tried to follow along and learn. However, she started to gain a headache from watching the lines speed by, so she stopped, instead, she chose to let the soothing sound of someone typing really fast relax her.

"If '_de_ceit' means to lie to someone, does 'ceit' mean honesty?" he said absently typing away.

Having grown used to his random questions of word construction, she replied genuinely, "I wouldn't know, ceiting is usually harder."

"You don't seem to have a problem being ceitful to KF," the Boy Wonder monotonously, almost as an afterthought, too absorbed at cracking the code then to be concerned by the conversation.

"That's just about stupid things for a stupid boy. With most things, a good lie is easier to believe than the truth," she mumbled bringing her knees up to hug them. The archer was feeling exposed at the topic. She was almost comforted to see his apathy since the topic could take a turn for the worse.

"But the best lie always has some truth in it," he stated.

The Boy Wonder surprised her by flashing a weak smile, showing he was invested in the discussion. He didn't make a big deal out of the possibly dangerous conversation and his insights made her look at him in a new light. He wasn't just the mischievous baby of the group, he actually had some depth to him that didn't consist solely on hacking or combat...

She hugged her knees tighter and rested her head on them to stare blankly at Robin hacking into the stolen flash drive.

This wasn't supposed to be so hard. She wasn't supposed to be goofing around and actually having fun with these people. It was supposed to be an act, and she was doing a good job of it during the first few months, but if what Robin said was true... Did she always feel a kinship towards them?

Who exactly was she lying to?

"_Let go of me! Don't you know who's daughter I am? Once my father finds out about this, you're so going to pay!" seven year old Artemis threatened as she thrashed about even though her arms and legs were tied._

"_Quiet. I will not tolerate empty threats," a woman's voice ordered coldly. Artemis was about to give her a piece of her mind, but upon looking at the woman, her words carried no air. Before her was a steely-eyed Asian woman with an unfeeling aura and the promise of pain or death if she didn't deem you worthy._

"_Your father gave you to us," she stated Artemis' worse fear. No... she was being a good girl, Father would never... though the young girl was in denial, she knew that what the lady said was true. Unconsciously, Artemis' eyes began to tear up as she fought an inner battle within herself. _

_Ignoring the girl's disquiet the woman said to her captors, "Make her 'Siren'."_

_They threw her into a dark room and closed the door on her after cutting her binds. Immediately, Artemis set to find the key hole and took a bobby pin to try to pick it._

"_What are you doing?" girl's voice apathetically asked behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around, keeping her focus on picking the lock._

"_I'm breaking out," she replied automatically._

"_And _where_ exactly are you going once you're out?" she asked in the same jaded tone._

"_I'll figure it out."_

"_Do you hear yourself? Even you don't believe that," she scoffed. _

"_So? It doesn't make it not true," Artemis replied stubbornly._

"_Just a rule of thumb around here, if you're going to lie, lie well," she said exacerbated, sounding like she rolled her eyes._

"_I don't want to lie, it's dishonest," Artemis replied letting her mother's teachings shine through._

"_Of course it's _dishonest_, you're _lying_. But if you want to last longer than the others, I'll let you in on a trade secret," the girl said and Artemis turned around to face her._

_There, laying on a twin bed, was a girl who looked almost exactly like her, though her hair and eye colour was inverted and the girl's head shape was less angular. She wore the same tight black pants and form fitting black gi as the people who carried Artemis in here._

_The blonde seemed transfixed on the girl's eerie golden eyes as she continued, "The key to a good lie– and shut up, you are going to lie sooner or later while in here... The key to a good lie is this: If you believe it, they believe it."_

"_How am I supposed to believe a lie when I know it's a lie?" she asked confusing herself._

_The raven haired girl seemed to understand though. A shadow of someone older than the eight that she was ghosted through her golden eyes as she said, "Sometimes... you're the hardest one to fool, but you live the lie until the lie eventually becomes your life. That's how you're going to survive here."_

"_Who are you? And why do you look like me?"_

_Ignoring the last question, the girl sighed and said boredly, "Aria Argeneau... and you're–"_

"Artemis..?" Robin asked meekly. Artemis, realizing she must have fallen asleep, became aware of her body again, and quickly noticed that she was leaning on Robin's shoulder. She looked up surprised, but stopped short. She was so close to him that she could see through his sunglasses and actually look at him. Almost transfixed, they stayed like that for a few moments. His eyes darted down as she habitually pursed her lips. It was then that she became aware of how close they were. If either breathed too deeply, their lips would touch...

"Ah! Sorry!" they exclaimed at the same time, leaping away from each other.

"Ifyouwant,youcannaponthebed," he offered as she said, "BCreallydidanumberonme."

They stared at one another awkwardly then laugh desperately trying to ease the awkwardness. Unfortunately, this somehow made it feel even more awkward.

"I think I should go nap on the bed," she stated as he said, "I'm going to finish cracking this."

They shared another awkward laugh then turned away from the other thinking, _That was weird._

* * *

"Got it!" Robin exclaimed proudly.

"Great!" Artemis said shooting up from the bed and crawled to look over his shoulder since he chose to sit on the floor and lean his back against the bed. The archer hid well her disquiet about him seeing the file with her. Who knows what Aria could've hidden in there and to have a "hero's" eyes on it... she didn't even have her neuralacuna...

They shared a cheeky smile then animatedly look back at the screen.

"HEY ROB!" Wally yelled his entrance as the automatic door opened before him. The two in the room looked up at him with slight surprise and Wally frowned as he took in their close proximity to one another.

"What're you doing?" the speedster demanded suddenly feeling angry. Robin opened his smirking mouth to explain, but Artemis cut him off.

"Don't say anything Robin," she whispered quietly and in a serious tone. Robin looked up at her somewhat confused, then noticed they were a breath away from kissing once again. He jumped away as Artemis went to grab her laptop causing her to fall on top of him. They were going to laugh it off, but Wally roughly pulled Artemis off his best friend.

"Dude," Robin stated saying nothing and everything.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis exclaimed pushing him away from her with the same force.

Confusing himself by his behavior, he didn't have anything to say as Artemis helped the smirking Robin up then took her laptop from him.

"See you later, Robin," she said though it kind of sounded like, _"Thank you."_

Robin snickered his '_you're welcome_.'

"Kid Flash," she stated his name without tone, openly showing how he angered her. Without a word or second glance at him, she walked off.

Robin whistled softly before saying tauntingly, "You got her maaaad."

"Why was Artemis in your room?" Wally snapped back sternly.

The younger boy blinked, surprised at the tone of voice, "... what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong?" Wally answered automatically. The two stared at one another.

Squirming though Robin just raised a brow, he quickly continued, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"KF–"

"Forget it," he cut BW off before storming off, angry and not understanding why.

"You should be more citeful to your best friend!" Robin called out after him.

"Roy was poisoned again, by the way," Wally grumbled over his shoulder, as the door closed, leaving Robin standing bewildered in his room.

* * *

Roy woke up to his ex-mentor's worried gaze...again_. _Immediately upon waking GA lectured him, at least until Roy mustered the energy to stop him, falling under blessed unconsciousness soon after.

He awoke to someone lightly dabbing his face with a cool cloth. It wasn't unpleasant, but he gently swatted it away. Blinking his sleepiness away, he looked up at his "nurse."

"What do _you_ want?" he demanded rudely while straightening his posture. She sighed loudly as she placed the damp washcloth into a bowl of water.

"I feel like we've done this before..." she trailed off putting her weight on one leg while looking at him as if she were tired, "Oh yeah, we did."

Roy glared at her angrily. Unperturbed, she continued.

"Seriously, you really thought she'd be vulnerable to a poison _you_ could get your hands on? ...How do you function on a daily basis with that stupidity?"

Roy started to growl a warning under his breath, yet she went on;

"No really, I'm curious. You seem to be able to do basic necessities by yourself. Is it a birth defect or did you get one too many knocks to the head while out with Uncle Ollie?"

Roy looked like he was going to leap out of his bed and strangle her, but Green Arrow placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Be nice Artemis," Ollie scolded good naturedly.

"If I have to be nice to him every time he gets poisoned, I'll never get to be mean again," Artemis scoffed, her tone implying that it was the most inconvenient thing in the world.

Ollie looked like he was barely holding in laughter, "Well if it happens _again_ then you can rip into him."

"So give me a ball park of how long I'm going to have to be nice to him," Artemis replied in a 'let's-make-a-deal' tone.

"Well, at the rate he's going, I'd say he'll get poisoned again 2-3 days after he gets out."

"Oh well, that's not too bad," the young woman replied happily.

"I'm right, _here_," Roy interjected angrily.

"We know," Ollie and Artemis replied at the same time in the same tone. It was instances like this that made Roy truly believe they were related, but he knew better.

"I almost died!" Roy burst out angrily relived yet aggrieved to see Ollie's pained expression. Artemis, on the other hand, waltzed over to his chart without a word. The insignia on GA's belt chirped and he looked as though he was listening to something.

"I'm sorry. But, I've got to go. League business. Take care, Roy," Green Arrow said genuinely and griped his ex-protegé's shoulder before turning to the transporter.

_Recognized. Green Arrow. 08._

"Cut the guy some slack. It's one of those laugh or cry moments, ya know?" Artemis scolded not liking to see her "uncle" upset.

Roy looked away but mumbled something about his almost dying again.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you weren't going to die. That's the compound for _bittersweet_ nightshade, rarely fatal," Artemis said rolling her eyes as she placed his chart back.

"You know a lot about the compounds of poisons?" he asked suspiciously and Artemis groaned loudly at the sound of it.

"No! We're not going to do this again!" Artemis denied and picked up her bow and quiver making him straighten defensively. Artemis rolled her eyes and tossed him a gift bag roughly.

"What is this?" he demanded as he watched her sling her quiver over her shoulder.

"Boredom wards," she replied, making a show of holstering her bow at her back.

"'Boredom wards?'" he repeated incredulously, relaxing slightly.

"Or entertainment, if you _want_ to be boring," Artemis answered a smile playing on her lips. Roy chuckled while shaking his head.

_Recognized. Kid Flash. B03._

"Oh great, my favorite person," Artemis said monotonely showing her contempt as he materialized and causing Roy to chuckle more. Wally's eyes immediately went to her as she gently took the bag and put it on Roy's nightstand while laughing with her fellow archer.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Wally asked confusedly making the two stop.

"It's so nice to see you too, Kid Flash," Artemis replied pleasantly while smiling an equally pleasant smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" Wally asked confused (and slightly scared) of her pleasantness.

"I'm feeling very well actually. It was nice of you to ask! Thank you," she replied pleasantly smiling.

Wally's color drained from his face, visibly freaked, "Y-you're welcome...?"

"And are _you_ feeling alright? You're looking a bit pale," Artemis asked looking pleasantly worried, ignoring Roys coughing chuckle in the background. Wally looked at her like she'd grown a new head.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked quietly so that only she could hear. She spun to look at him and glared.

"This is an A and B conversation, and you're neither A or B, so shut up," the blonde said sassily while smiling her smug smile down at him. He chuckled at the drastic change in mood and she turned to pleasantly prompt the speedster, "So you were saying..."

"I. I'm okay..?" he replied warily. He didn't like her being pleasant to him, it was freaking him out. He could have sworn that she just snapped at Roy, so why was she being so nice to him? It.. it wasn't right...

Before she could say a pleasant reply, he burst out, "According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction."

Her pleasant smile disappeared, there! She was going to snap at him now and all would be right in the world.

Instead she said, "That makes sense! Mondays are such a drag. Thanks for telling me that!"

"What's wrong with you?" Wally burst out.

"Oh, you're so funny," Artemis laughed pleasantly, then turned to Roy and punched his arm lightly before saying, "Heal up quick so I can kick your ass for getting poisoned... _again_."

Roy chuckled slightly then said, "Laugh or cry moment?"

Artemis smirked down at him in agreement then turned onto the speedster, "Okay, well, I've got to get going. Please take care of his sorry ass," she said smacking Roy upside the head then continued pleasantly, "while I'm gone."

Wally nodded as she walks up to the teleporter.

_Recognized. Artemis. B07._

"Why's she so nice to you?" Roy asked genuinely.

"I think I made her angry..."

* * *

"Okay, what're you doing?" he asked becoming bored at fixing another broken trick arrow. It felt good to be working, but the job got tedious fast.

"I thought you said you didn't care about the new thing I found," Robin replied looking at Roy through his wrist comp. Roy threw a screwdriver at his friend causing the boy to snicker before he continued, an obvious gloat to his voice, "Artemis asked me to hack into a flash drive for her, which I did even though it had a STAR labs firewall and triple encrypted. She took it away before we got to look at it, but I downloaded it onto my wrist comp when she wasn't looking."

"Where did Artemis get it?" Roy demanded instantly interested once her name was mentioned. Maybe this will be the proof he needed to show her true colors.

"Confiscated it from her sister because she thought the Shadows wanted it," Robin shrugged slightly annoyed that his friend wasn't more impressed at his amazing hacking skills.

"Show me," the archer commanded eager to see the file. Since his computer was on his wrist, the Boy Wonder had to sit close to Roy on his bed to be seen clearly.

Robin typed something and the monitor showed all the files on the flash drive.

"Why's that the only one with a fruit title?" Roy asked immediately pointing at the file that didn't make sense.

Robin shrugged and selected it, "Because it contains the properties of pomegranate seeds?"

"Why would a file about pomegranate seeds be in a drive filled with bionic energy and replicating algae?" Roy asked intelligently. The two shared a look making Robin type, suddenly a mini Robin head floated on the screen signaling the presence a hidden file.

* * *

**AN:** ahhh, spring break has been good to me, i've been writing up a storm! Please review


	8. Chapter 8: Resolve

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter eight:** Resolve

"ARGH!" Artemis yelled at the computer screen. Since her "uncle" had a League meeting, she was free to go home and finally look through the flash drive. As Robin had promised, it was opened and she was free to peruse its contents to her hearts content.

What she hadn't counted on was the drive being full of actual scientific theorems. Interesting as it was, this couldn't have been something Aria wanted her to see. She knew the only reason she'd managed to seemingly lift the drive from her former partner so easily was because she _wanted _her to have it.

With that thought in mind, she frowned at the "pomegranate" file. It didn't belong in a drive filled with a theorem on the bio-molecular replication of algae... The markswoman flipped through the files absently. She froze when something caught her eye. A single word amongst dissertations on cell-division.

"Persephone..." Artemis whispered the word. Urgh, of course! How stupid could she be? ! Typical shadow procedure made undercover operatives communicate by encrypting files that had to do with their cover story.

In some variations of Greek myth, Artemis and Athena were with Persephone when she was kidnapped by Hades. While in the Underworld, she was tricked into eating four to six pomegranate seeds thus dooming her to stay there.

She knew how to find Athena's "present" to her.

In no time, she stared at the hidden file, and Artemis couldn't help but sigh, Persephone's handmaidens, she read the title aloud, "Seirenes..."

Artemis got a sinking feeling in her stomach as to what exactly was in the file. She exhaled, "What..."

* * *

"..._is_ this?" Robin asked, his expression resembling a cat watching a bird. Roy pressed his mouth into a thin line, but stayed quiet, unable to answer the question.

The hidden file had no explanation as to why these pictures were there. Before the two heroes was missing surveillance snapshots of Siren. Robin flipped through them quickly noting minute details, but he froze at a dual shot cropped together to show the same timestamp.

The boys sat together in a stunned silence. The top picture was Siren in her dark beauty standing elegantly holding a hand up to her ear as though listening to something. The bottom was... Siren with a computer on her lap, arm held up to her ear, mouth open as if talking.

"They're twins!" Robin exclaimed, then flipped through more dual shot pictures.

"Maybe, but...their eyes..." Roy stated noting the differences immediately. Siren was known for her bright eyes, the second one's was so dark they were hard to find under her mask.

The older teen frowned then stopped Robin from changing the newest picture. Computer Siren continued to hold her ear while the Siren they knew was nabbing a large jewel on the other side of the museum.

"I think I know that case..."

* * *

Artemis clutched her heart as she clicked through surveillance photos of her last "mission" with Aria. The Shadows were meticulous about concealing the secret that there was, in fact, two Sirens. Back then, she personally handled the videos and destroyed them.

But she couldn't that time. They did this heist apart from the Shadows. Though they didn't make it out alone. A shadow found them as they fled...

* * *

"Oh now this is just ridiculous!" Robin said sounding exasperated at the new photo.

"A third!" Roy hissed as the photo quality changed, the new one looking like an amateur-paparazzi snapped it. They were no longer in the museum, but in an alley. It was obviously night, and the pictures were somewhat blurred by the falling rain.

Regardless, it was perfectly clear what was going on. The twin Sirens stood in aggressive stances, making it clear that even though the the third, taller "Siren" who had a similar mask and outfit, but in shades of green, was not a welcome member of their partnership.

Oh he definitely knew this case. Roy swiped his hand through the length of the holographic monitor, effectively shutting it off. Robin raised an inquiring eyebrow at his friend.

"Give me the pictures," the bowman commanded, his voice serious.

Robin's eyebrow rose higher and a mischievous smirk grew silently asking _"Why should I?"_

"This is a case from Star City..." Roy clenched his fists angrily. He knew this case and knew damn well who the third taller "Siren" was. The wound on his side and his healed leg stung mildly, the mere thought of her brought back the burn of her poison.

"So?" Robin asked petulantly.

"So this is my case!" Roy burst out angrily, then winced at his aggravated wound.

"What's got you so 'lighted?'" Robin asked patting him absently.

Roy shook his head violently, before narrowing his green eyes at Robin's sunglassed ones. Whatever Robin saw in there caused him to frown, his mind assessing the situation as well as his friend before saying slowly, "I _have_ to show these to Bats and you know it."

"No, you don't... Robin, that third 'Siren'... she... we go back... She's mine to turn in. Don't ruin that for me."

* * *

"_Hah! That was almost too easy!" Aria laughed, elated at their successful heist. Police sirens blared in the distance as they ran through puddles. Their gossamer uniforms flowed behind them gracefully, despite the falling rain._

"_Yeah, it's way easier when we don't have to worry about being scapegoats," Artemis replied elated as well. In her hand was exactly what she needed. Her mom was going to be just fine..._

_Aria stopped suddenly, jerking Artemis out of her thoughts. So attuned to the other girl that she stalled as well. Something was off._

"_Well well, what do we have here?" Jade's taunting voice came from all around them. Aria and Artemis stood back to back, ready for a fight._

"_Did you really think the Shadows wouldn't know about your little... field trip?" she asked again, landing in front of Aria. Artemis whipped around at the sound and the two stood ready to fight. They narrowed their eyes into a weary glare as they saw her outfit._

"_Like it? Sensei let me borrow it for the night, though I don't think it suits me," Jade said turning side to side to show off her green 'Siren' costume. She would never become a _true_ 'Siren' though, she was too tall and she looked nothing like them. If anything, she looked to be Siren's leader._

"_Just leave us, Nguyen, we followed protocol to the letter, this is none of your business," Aria stated confidently easily accepting Jade's attire. Artemis ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. They didn't follow it _exactly_... Artemis hadn't been able to hack into their security systems to shut off the surveillance tapes..._

"_Is that how I am treated? Sensei sent me specifically to help you," Jade stated. Though her words were mild, there was a the distinct feeling of a threat. Jade held out her hand, palm up, "He is most happy to know that you two stole to better profit the Shadows."_

_Artemis unconsciously stepped away from Jade's awaiting hand, "No... _I_ need this jewel– I _need_ the money. The Shadows already know this!" Artemis burst out defiantly. _

_Aria gave her the 'hide your emotions' look, but Artemis couldn't. Jade clearly saw the weakness and Artemis knew she was going to strike._

"_Oh yes, your mother..." Jade said apathetically though her dark eyes gleamed in _their_ mask, "she is..." she paused before elegantly shrugging one shoulder, "... inconsequential to the Shadows. Now, the jewel?"_

_Artemis felt a rage bubble up inside her chest at the blasé tone used to talk about her mother's health. Father didn't care about mom, but she sure as hell did. Artemis grabbed the black hair of her wig and ripped it off allowing her blonde hair to flow around her. Gaining power by having her natural hair surround her she burst, "'Inconsequential?' If she is, than so am–"_

_Her outburst was cut off by Aria jerking her away from their superior._

"_Don't finish that thought," Aria scolded quietly, her silk-like gloved hand at Artemis' arm held so strong there was sure to be a bruise later._

"_You're taking her side?" Artemis hissed, sounding betrayed._

"_Take _Jade_'s side?" she answered, sounding like she'd rather gut herself than do such a thing. "Just... give her the jewel," Aria whispered still gently holding her arm._

"_And live like a destitute peon? What's the point in being apart of this 'league' if they won't help when we need it?"_

"I'll_ be the league for you," Aria whispered serenely, her hands gently floating down Artemis' arm and holding the hand that held the jewel. Her molten eyes glistened in the rain while she said, "I have as much money as you saved up. If we put them togeth–"_

"_I can't let you do that," Artemis said immediately, it came out in a rush, yet it was considerate. The Shadows paid well enough that both had a small, but considerate, fortune in their accounts. Artemis could ask her to steal for her, but to take her money..._

"_I want Paula awake and walking as much as you do!" Aria raised her voice loud enough that Jade cocked her head. Aria took the golden chain around Artemis' neck and opened her locket. After glancing at the picture of her mother, she continued, quieter this time, "Let me help."_

"_You've done enough, Ari," Artemis said, her nickname though it sounded like a goodbye. Artemis gently took her locket back as she rotated her palm up and gave her friend the jewel. Artemis leaned her forehead against her partner's in the familiar way they'd done over the years. Molten gold eyes bore into obsidian ones saying goodbye more than words could._

_They'd had this conversation before. Artemis had enough to pay for the surgery, but she and her mother would live meagerly after that. She wanted more for her mom, but she couldn't ask her friend for it. The money from the jewel would have been enough to give her mother a personal nurse so Artemis didn't have to leave the Shadows, but without it..._

"_Arty... I can't lose you," Aria whimpered, yellow eyes glistening. In all the years of knowing Aria, Artemis had never seen her show emotion in front of a superior, but there she was, about to cry._

_Artemis knew that one couldn't simply _leave_ the league, but she had a back up plan, one that she managed to keep from Aria. Artemis could escape with her mother alive. She was sure of it. Strengthening her resolve stopped her eyes from tearing._

"_Touching as this all is, the hero of this city will be here soon. We must depart," Jade stated amused, yet bored at the same time._

"_Alright, we're going, we're going," Aria reclaim__ed__ her normal musical tone as she tossed Jade the jewel, which she easily caught._

_Artemis grabbed Aria's hand and squeezed, another farewell. They shared a solemn look before Jade slammed a smoke bomb down, signalling them to "disappear" as they were trained. Aria held on for a second longer than she should, before letting her partner go._

_When the smoke cleared, the three were gone._

* * *

Roy sunk into his pillows with a sigh. Robin had just left with the pictures deleted permanently from his wrist comp, he'd made sure of that. The file was now in his own flash drive and Robin promised he wouldn't tell anyone of the pictures, and when Robin promised something, he meant it.

Roy _knew_ he couldn't trust Artemis. He opened his laptop and stared at the picture of the second Siren holding a wavy black wig. Hair that thick and yellow couldn't be that common and she had the same build as his _replacement._

Roy even remembered that case...it was one of the last ones he had as Speedy.

_He followed his mentor swiftly through the rain towards a robbery call. The police didn't say the name of any super villain so he didn't expect this to be too hard. He was two weeks away from being initiated into the League so his mood was happier than normal. _

_The rain fell at a moderate pace, not drizzling but not too heavy and that was good. His eyes pierced the darkness and the two archers stopped on a dime. They both had a _feeling_ to the right of them._

_Green Arrow gave his partner a look and they took off. Roy ran __across __the rooftops of Star City so much, that he could do it without effort. He knew exactly when to leap how much power to place in it._

_The sharp sound of a slap cracked two buildings down and the two slunk over quietly, their bows at the ready._

_Speedy peeks over the roof to spy a girl with wild black hair dressed in a multi green gossamer dress having words with a wavy black haired girl wearing what looked like black lingerie. They were arguing, but it was raining hard enough that their words didn't carry._

"_I don't like the looks of this," Ollie stated quietly next to him. Roy agreed then tensed as he noticed the wavy haired one holding her cheek. Well, they found where the slap came from._

"_Yeah, let's end this," Speedy replied. A second later, their bowstrings sang as arrows landed between the girls. They looked up to show that the both wore intricately painted on masks. These must be their thieves..._

_As if proving his conclusion, the girls ran in separate directions. Without having to delegate, he and Green Arrow split up. Speedy after the green one, and GA after the dark one. Roy liked to think that Ollie left the more dangerous looking one to him because he believed he could take care of himself._

_The thought empowered him as he chased the girl swiftly and easily. This was _his_ city, she wouldn't be able to out maneuver him here. Just as he expected. The girl ran herself into a dead end._

_She turned around, panting loudly, obviously tired out. Speedy smirked to himself as he stopped at the mouth of the alley. He felt the need to tease her so he said arrogantly, "Trapped."_

"_P-please! I _need_ this jewel," she pleaded with a desperateness in her voice that made him hesitate. He heard thieves do this all the time, they always _needed_ what they stole, but her hysteria sounded genuine._

_She took his silence as an invitation to go on, "My.. my mom, she's sick and she needs surgery. This would be enough to get her through it."_

"_I'm sorry..." Roy stated, it took too much energy to keep his voice from stuttering. If something happened to his father while he was alive... he was sure he'd do the same thing. The girl knew how to pull his heartstrings, but he had a duty. He straightened his shoulders to stand taller and says, "But you can't help your mom if you're in prison."_

_He wanted to comfort her with that, but it only made her cry. He couldn't see the tears in the rain, but he knew they were there. In retrospect, he should've known that that was going to happen. The aspect of prison wasn't exactly a comforting thing._

"_H-hey... don't cry," he tried to comfort, he held his arrow and bow in one hand and pointed it away from the girl. He never liked the sound of girls crying... He subtly looked around for his mentor to make sure he wasn't around. Never in his heroic career had he done what he was about to do now._

* * *

_Artemis made her silent escape down the rainy back alleys of Star City. Losing Aria and Jade was easier than she thought it would be, though the blonde suspected it was more thanks to Aria than actual skill._

_She slowed down after she felt certain she'd put enough distance between her and the Shadows, though she didn't relax. Her change of clothes and most of her supplies were in Aria's car, so she was still in her Siren costume and there was still an element of danger. She'd deserted the black wig a few buildings past along with a pile of gossamer strands, that she chopped off. After peeling away most of her mask, she hoped she looked like a girl that had partied too hard, rather than a thief._

_Artemis' blonde hair whipped around her as she carefully made her way down a fire escape. She was about to jump down when something made her pause. Instinct told her to stop, that something...life changing was about to happen._

_When in motion, the Siren uniform made a distinct noise. The inner bullet proof fabric made a pleasant high pitched noise when rubbed together, and, when mixed with the layers of gossamer fabric, it sounded like a flock of birds flapping with crystal wings. It wasn't very loud, and most of the time you wouldn't be able to hear it unless you tried._

_Having stopped with her senses fully alert, she heard that sound. Aria was coming._

_At that thought, she looked up as Aria leapt the distance between two buildings. Worried golden eyes meet surprised onyx ones. Aria didn't stop though, she mouthed a single word over her shoulder "Run."_

_Not having to be told twice, she threw herself down the fire escape._

_Before she could make the leap to the ground, Artemis felt a blow to her lower back, knocking her off the fire escape. Her reflexes instantly shifted to land on her feet, but as she fell, something tightly wound around her torso, pinning her arms against her sides._

_Her shoulder got acquainted with the ground with an audible oomph. The impact caused her locket with her mother's picture to wriggle free of her neck and skid to the hero's feet. Green Arrow picked it up with a "well what do we have here...?"_

"_Don't touch that!" Artemis spat at him, struggling against her bindings only to make them tighten with a python-like strength. At seeing Green Arrow ignore her demand and open it, she flicked a stiletto into her palm and cut–_

"_I wouldn't do that–" he cautioned, a little too late. The moment her blade brushed the bindings, they fought back, sending bursts of electricity up and down her body. She knew it was supposed to be a tiny shock, but she was wet, and it was raining. She cried out and he did something to shut them off._

"_I tried to warn you... who is this?" he asked blandly, as though he didn't care about her answer._

"_My mom..." fried by the shocks, she answered honestly. Sometimes, the truth could get you out of anything._

"_Paula Brooks is your mother?" the hero asked using that cold neutral voice. She didn't know how he knew her mother, but something about hearing her name flipped a switch in her brain. Suddenly the aspect of doing jail time was a reality. Green Arrow was going to turn her in and she wasn't going to be able to get her mother the money..._

"_Please," she pleaded weakly, "don't take me to jail, yet. I swear if you let me go, I'll turn myself in later. I just... I have to be with her for her surgery."_

_The city seemed to be in complete stillness, the only thing active was the rain as Green Arrow loomed over her. She gave up trying to free herself, what was the point?_

"'_Surgery?'" he asked, sounding incredulous. Artemis closed her eyes. She didn't blame him for not believing her, she wouldn't have, but... Her eyes started to well up underneath her lashes, she'd never felt so powerless. Sure she'd been stuck in worse situations while training with the Shadows, heck, her life was on the line most of the time. But laying in a dirty alley while her mother lost her legs... her heart ached with a physical pain, she was grateful for the rain because it hid her tears from the "hero."_

"_She got into a car wreck..." Artemis struggled to keep her voice strong, but she continued, "She's been put into a medically induced coma because her legs were crushed and her spinal cord damaged."_

_Artemis left out the part about how she suspected Father was behind the crash. Since the hero didn't say anything she continued, her voice no more than a raspy whisper._

"_They said that if I can't come up with the money soon... they're going to amputate her legs. But if I give them the money.." she let what little hope she had seep into her voice, "they'd be able to fix her spinal cord and she'd keep her legs... and she might even be able to walk again."_

_She couldn't hold it together, when the hope in her voice faded she threw all of her years of training to the wind, and began to openly weep in front of her enemy._

"_My heart goes out to her, but even so, I can't let you get away with the jewel," Green Arrow replied, his voice less neutral, almost wavering on pity._

"_But I don't have it, I gave it to..." she stated meekly, she may have been willing to do anything, but she didn't, no, wouldn't give him Aria._

"_The green one," the archer finished for her, giving her a way out. Though it wasn't a lie. Jade did have it. Artemis sniffled, not answering verbally, but nodding anyway._

_Silence that seemed to stretch an eternity happened between the hero and the young thief._

_He finally broke the silence by saying very compassionately, "If you truly are your mother's daughter, I know you'll keep your word."_

_Artemis' head snapped up. _

The markswoman looked away from her computer and she stared at the cloudy winter sky through the bars over the window. As if in a trance she recalled the events after meeting Ollie.

She remembered waiting anxiously in the waiting room at the hospital. How glad she felt when the doctor told her that the surgery a success, that her mom might be able to walk after intense physical therapy. Crying in relief in her mom's arms when she opened them. Then...

The feeling of closure as she walked to the precinct. How surprised she was when Batman appeared in front of her, Green Arrow behind her... their proposition...

Artemis forced her eyes away from the sky and frowned. Why did she suddenly feel like she was betraying them? Something in her head screamed at her to tell them about the Shadows finding her, about Aria. A bigger part of her however refused to turn her old partner in, no matter what she did, or might do to her.

She _was_ her mother's daughter after all.

* * *

_Roy walked up to her as if she were going to break if he got to her too quickly. He lightly touched her shoulder and she looked at him with a pleading face. He said, "How about if I say that you disappeared, that I lost you?"_

"_You... you're truly a gentleman," she stated blandly, though it should have been full of reverence._

"_Huh?" he replied smartly._

"_Such a nice boy," she said caressing his cheek with silken gloves, her eyes gleaming. He immediately wished he hadn't put his weapons down, she was too close to draw upon._

"_But such a fool," she purred and Speedy kicked her away. She chuckled as she lithely flipped onto her feet in a swirl of green fabric._

"_I'll take your advice though. So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear," she said with clear amusement in her voice, a thick smoke started to appear behind her as she backed into it calmly. Roy leapt to tackle her, but his arms went through her silhouette. Her eerie chuckle filled the air, and drifted away with the smoke._

_Roy learned a hard lesson in that second. If he allowed a bad guy to walk all over him like this _girl_ did, then how could he ever become a proud member of the League? He had to make himself colder, indifferent, and think about everything in black and white. He saw a gray area where there was none, never again._

_When he stood up from the puddle he landed in, he felt taller. His vision cleared, his resolve sharpened. He was to be a respected Justice League member, and he would up hold justice no matter what._

Red Arrow glared at the strangely dressed picture of Cheshire, standing alone while the Sirens spoke privately. No matter what, he was going to take them both down.

* * *

**AN: **whew! that was a long one! review's are always appreciated ^^


	9. Chapter 9: the Mad Masochist at B5

**AN:** so I'm tired of writing such... dramatic stuff. so here's a fun one ^^

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter nine: **the Mad Masochist at B5

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"What time is it?" Wally mumbled into his pillow.

"Early!"

Wally rolled over while groaning, "It's our day off, leave me alone."

"UP!" his uncle yelled and before he knew it, all of Wally's bedding disappeared.

"Whaaat?" he whined and yawned at the same time. He sat up grumpily, and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, a colourful beach-themed invitation was shoved up to his face.

"'Blazin' Bonding Beach Blowout Bash?'" Wally read before taking the paper to look at it's contents.

"Yup," Barry replied proudly.

"It's for today!" the young speedster exclaimed chasing away any lingering sleepiness.

"Yup, sent the invitations late," his uncle answered shamelessly which probably meant that they were going to be running around dropping them off this morning.

"Who's idea was this again?"

"Mine," he replied obviously very pleased with himself.

"Thought so," Wally answered on a another yawn. Usually, he was all for a fun day in the sun, but... he just wasn't feeling it.

"Stop being such a spoiled sport, it's gunna be fun!" Flash said cheerfully.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, but it's winter, a day at the beach isn't going to be fun, it's going to be cold," Wally reasoned.

"Please, I got Zatara to put up a magical field at Mount Justice's beach to keep it hidden AND hot," Barry stated refusing to let his bubble burst.

"'Magic,' great," KF replied lusterless.

* * *

_Recognized. Green Arrow. 08. Black Canary. 13. Artemis. B07._

"But Uncle Ollie!" Artemis whined literally hanging off the chuckling Green Arrow's arm, her legs dragging limply behind her. In his free arm, was an oversized bag filled with what looked like towels, a cooler in his hand and a beach umbrella under his arm. Dinah had woken her up that morning demanding she wear a swimsuit and get ready for the beach and that only meant one thing.

"I don't _want_ to train at the beach today!" she continued her whine as he dragged her towards the back entrance like she weighed nothing.

"Yeah, training's boring," Green Arrow agreed, at Dinah's glare he continued, "But we need it..?"

Dinah smacked him upside the head but smiled slightly before saying, "We're not training today."

"Then why are were here?" Artemis' defeated mewl was slightly muffled because she burrowed her face in Ollie's arm as though if she couldn't see it, it wasn't real. Unaffected by her complaining, the Ace Archer continued to walk as if he didn't have his protogée's dead weight hanging off him.

Artemis heard the doors of the back entrance open and she braced herself for the cold winter air to hit her. Instead, a salty summer breeze overcame her senses. Curious, she scrambled onto her feet and looked up. The young archer's eyes widened at nearly all the heroes in their beach civvies standing before her.

Flash was already at the grill, wearing an apron with the words, "Mr. Good Lookin' is Cookin'" printed on it, though he looked to be eating most of food he grilled. Out in the distance, Robin and Bats (both with sunglasses/tinted goggles) looked to be having some kind of contest because both of them stood on surf boards while Aquaman and Kaldur upset the water. To her far right, the martians stood side by side telepathically making the largest most intricate sand castle (emphasis on castle) she had ever seen.

"What.. is this?" Artemis asked amazed at the heat of the day. Just by looking at the ocean she knew that it wasn't going to be the freezing temperature she thought it was going to be. She was SO glad she wore her bikini under her wetsuit.

"Blazin' Bonding Beach Blowout Bash," Wally answered holding a pineapple fruity drink complete with mini umbrella and bendy straw.

"Hah ha! Where does Flash come up with these things?" Ollie said placing his now free arm around Dinah's waist.

"Actually, I made that up," Wally said staring at Artemis intently waiting for her reply.

"Oh how clever of you," Artemis replied pleasantly smiling at him.

"Just kidding, Barry made it up," he said quickly and his stare intensified, he sounded like he was waiting for something from her.

"Hahaha, oh you're so funny Kid Flash!" Artemis laughed pleasantly and Wally looked dejected for a moment.

"You kids play nice," Ollie said chuckling as he handed his sidekick a volleyball he produced from the bag. He patted the speedster's head as he passed to find a bit of beach for Dinah and him.

"Gah, I'm so stupid, I forgot to bring my sunblock, I'm going to be so burnt," Wally started up again though there was a bit of hysteria in his voice.

"I'm sure Uncle Ollie has extr–"

He cut off her pleasant reply to emphasize, "I mean, I am _really_ pale, I'm going to be _lobster red..._ I'm probably going to match my _hair_... because I'm _stupid._"

"You're not stupid, Kid Flash, I'm sure someone around here has some you can borrow," Artemis pleasantly said as Conner walked by in his black and white swim shorts, she whistled then cat called, "Wow, they weren't lying when they called you 'super,' Conner."

Conner's eyes widened, but he did something that would change how Artemis flirted with him forever after that. He flexed in a brandish display then said, "That's not the only thing that's 'super' about me."

Wally's eyes widened and he stayed quiet out of pure shock. Artemis gasped animatedly as she said in a southern belle accent, "Oh my word! How ever did you learn to speak so obscenely?"

She made her eyes extra wide as she blinked innocently, Superboy smirked as he answered, "I've got a good teacher."

"Damn right you do. Took you long enough to catch on," Artemis answered and just like that Wally was invisible to the two. The blonde nudged Conner cutely and he smoothly draped his arm around her shoulder resting his hand on her volleyball.

"Show me what you've got blondie," he challenged plucking the ball from her though he couldn't hide the light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'll show you plenty, just wait till you see my volley," Artemis said suggestively as she winked.

"Aww, I was going to say that."

"There's some good stuff about a spike or an assist that you missed," she replied lightly hitting his chest.

"Clearly, I've got more to learn," he answered gruffly though he was smiling a little.

Wally, feeling that sudden anger again, glared as they walked to the volleyball net that _he_ set up. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved when Conner finally took his arm off her shoulder.

"C'mon! Don't be so uptight!" Artemis urged loudly. He couldn't see what was going on, but whatever she asked for, he nodded reluctantly. She turned around and Conner began to _unzip her wetsuit._

Wally crushed his pineapple cup with his bare hand and turned his attentions on kicking sand over the mess he made. He looked up to see Megan staring in the pair's direction. Suddenly, the east wing of the sand castle started to collapse.

* * *

"So where's Superman?" Artemis bluntly asked Batman.

"Someone had to be at base. He is to call us if there's trouble," he answered all serious business-like which was strange because he was fully buried from the neck down and she, Ollie and Dinah were sculpting him into a mermaid(though Bats couldn't see since they left some sand to block what they were doing).

Artemis was going to say something about that making sense, but KF chose that moment to speed into the conversation under the guise of picking up a volleyball.

"You'd think Superman'd want to spend time with Conner," he said insensitively loud obviously overhearing their conversation. Sure Conner and Superman's relationship was better, but it was still rocky at best. He looked straight at Artemis when he said it, and she _wanted_ to glare at the speedster, wanted to throttle him. Conner was a bit away from them, but she just _knew_ he heard.

"I'm sure he wanted to!" she said pleasantly though there was a distinctly unpleasant bite to it, then she continued flirtatiously, "But hey, I don't mind, that just means more Conner time for me."

"Is there something going on between you two that we need to know about?" Batman asked causing her smile to falter. All of them(particularly a certain red head) stared at her as though her answer was the cure for world hunger.

"Oh what's that? I think Megan's calling me!" Artemis said making herself blush before she rushed away, avoiding the question altogether. She knew the blush was going to drive them to wrong conclusions and she knew she was going to have to answer Batman eventually, but she just couldn't help herself, she loved toying with people.

* * *

"Wow," Artemis stated as she exhaled. The splendor in front of her was just breathtaking. When she came in, the sand Castle the martians were psychically building was already pretty, but she turned her back for an hour and now it was...

"Wow," she said again as she looked at an extremely detailed wall sculpture of (what she thought) a Mars garden. Everything was so detailed, so intricate that she felt a tug in her heart knowing they'd have to knock it down later.

"Thanks," Megan answered her teammates reverence, though her tone was happy, Artemis sensed something was off. She turned to her green friend and saw it. Megan was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. The archer raised a delicate eyebrow at it, silently asking her what was wrong.

"So..." Megan started, her voice nervously happy. Hands clasped together in front of her she looked to be gathering courage to ask Artemis something. The blonde waited patiently though she put her hands on her hips in her usual stance, preparing herself for something like her knowing her father was Sp–

"You and Superboy..." Megan trailed off and Artemis relaxed, smirking at her green partner.

"Yeah?" Artemis prompted good-naturedly, though she kind of liked seeing Miss Martian anxious. The archer waited a few seconds then sighed at Megan not taking her bait, so she continued, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I'm going to tell Bats. There's an art to flirting, if done right, it leaves both parties feeling good about themselves and it's a lot of fun. That's what we're doing."

"...so there's nothing going on with you two?" Megan said looking shyly hopeful. Artemis couldn't help, but put her arm on the green one's shoulder and smile confidently.

"Look, he's really nice to look at, he's got that whole brooding thing going on with him and now he's fun to flirt with, but that's about the extent of our relationship," she reassured while putting laughter in her voice. She always knew Meg had a thing for Supey.

"…thanks," Megan replied smiling a little, confirming her interest in Supes to Artemis.

"For what?" Artemis asks looking delightfully ignorant. Megan looked surprised and just laughed her answer. Artemis feigned naiveté as she pouted, "What?"

"We match," she answered motioning to their swim suits. Artemis' eyebrows went up as she realized it as well. So tired of wearing green, Artemis wore a yellow gold bikini with braided red ties framing the cups and to hold the top together paired with matching red bottom with the yellow gold weave as trim that tied on the sides to keep it on her. Megan wore an all yellow bikini top with matching yellow shorts that had a red-orange band around the waist.

Artemis laughed at the coincidence, "Looks like we're going to be volleyball partners, then."

Megan looked surprised as if she didn't think Artemis would ask(or in this case tell) her to play, she got over it fairly quickly and nodded happily. She looked to the volleyball area and found the rest of their team playing each other, Robin and Conner vs Wally and Kaldur.

"Guess we're playing winner?" Megan said as they walked up to the game.

"Nope," a happy voice quickly said and they saw the Flash speed into the match and snatch the ball, sand flying up in his wake. When he finally stopped he had the volleyball in one hand and a spatula in the other. The boys made "what gives?" noises and Flash shushed them by holding the spatula up.

"Three on three!" he stated then dramatically waved his spatula towards the girls. Megan waved happily, while Artemis smirked haughtily.

"Since we're all color coordinated, yellow against everyone else?" Wally said speeding to between the girls and putting his arms around their shoulders. He had a cheeky grin in place and Artemis' fists clenched to punch it off of him, as she thought that their height difference complimented each other and that they'd be paired on undercover couple missions if they were in the Shadows(translation: she fit perfectly on his side with his arm around her).

She smiled pleasantly as she noted he wore the yellow with a red zig zag detail through the lower part of his trunks they met each other in. She really did match him... Yellow she understood on Meg, the girl looked good in it, but wasn't Wally tired of the color? He wore it _all_ the time as Kid Flash.

Instead of asking that, she stepped out of his arm and said "Thanks for the offer, but I'd prefer to be with my Conner. What do you think, Megan?"

* * *

"And that's how you play," Artemis gloated happily as she aced her serve after game point. Her boastful taunts was cut short as Megan tackle hugged her happy at their win. The blonde looked to their last teammate for help as she weakly patted the martians back. He walked up to them, looking like he was going to say something, but he decided that it'd be better to pick them both up in his big strong arms and twirl them around happily.

Being sandwiched between Megan and Conner, she gave up being upset and started laughing with them. When he put them down, the three were still chuckling at their victory.

"Awww, we let you win," Wally said and if this were a sitcom, there'd be the sound of a record scratching. Artemis wanted to glare and yell at him for ruining their perfect moment. Instead, she took a deep breath and turned to KF noticing that Robin and Kaldur disappeared somewhere.

"Why are you making it so hard for me to be nice to you?" Artemis asked pleasantly though her eyes were deadly. The tension in the air around her made Megan and Conner look at each other warily. Wally was about to yell at her to stop that when:

"Look-at-what-we-figured-out-to-do!" Robin called out in a rush as he and Kaldur sped by. Robin sat on a boogie board while Kaldur pulled the leash and made sure there was enough water on the shore to keep the board flowing smoothly.

"ME NEXT!" Wally and Conner exclaimed. The boys stared at each other for a moment then both ran after them at the same fun pace.

Megan and Artemis share a look as they said at the same time, "Boys..."

* * *

Wally was going mentally insane. Though his inner turmoil got distracted when he had a _lot _of fun with the water wagon(Kaldur got tired eventually), and he'll admit, volleyball with the team and the Hero-Sidekick tournament(Batman and Robin won) after took his mind off it, but the wait time between was hell.

He just didn't get it... he threw everything he had at her, poked at _every_ pet peeve, left open chances to pick on him at every opportunity, hell, he even got personal and _still_ she didn't drop that creepy smile. Sure he heard some bite to her words, and he was _so_ close to telling her to stop, but... Why was she–

Why was she... what? Being nice to him? Being mean to everyone else? Flirting with Conner? Oh science... where did _that_ come from? He didn't care about who she flirted with.

Wally focused on walking over to his best friend with two buckets full of water to clear his head. Robin smiled cheekily thankfully and they focused on the task at hand. Though piling damp sand into a fort couldn't distract him from his madness.

She was being nice to him for once. Even when they forgot each other that one time in the desert, she wasn't _that_ nice.

So... what was he complaining about? Shouldn't he _want_ her to be nice? Shouldn't he _want_ her to agree with everything he said?

He resisted a shudder at the thought. As though if she permanently did all that, he'd actually go crazy.

Did that mean that he... _wanted_ her to be mean to him? To go against everything he said and make his life a living nightmare? Wasn't there a word for that kind of person?

Oh yeah, they're called masochists. Oh no... was _he_ a masochist? Well it wasn't like he _liked_ pain, or suffering...

He missed arguing with her. Huh... he _missed_ her. Her being nice to him wasn't how she acted naturally and he missed it. He missed her snarky remarks, the way she picked on him, how she got when she yelled at him...

The speedster resisted running his hands through his hair at the revelation, Rob would see and he would totally ask about it. How could he even explain what was going on? There was only one explanation. He was going crazy... or he was a masochist... Wally liked crazy better. He ignored the third option where he'd tell Rob that he missed her, cause that was just crazy. He's going crazy.

"May I ask you a question?" Kaldur's voice drifted to Wally and Robin where they were building a sand fort. Wally curiously looked up and saw his leader looking down to the sunbathing source of his insanity.

"You just did, but sure," Artemis replied sounding annoyed. See! She was rude to everyone else, why not him! Urgh, he was _not_ getting jealous over her being mean to someone else.

"Why are you being so... pleasant, to Wally?" her leader asked sounding deeply concerned. Wally froze for a moment at hearing his leader ask what was plaguing him for the past couple days.

"Self preservation," she replied sounding tired. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Wally wanted to jump up from his spot and storm over there, but Robin touched his arm. The two shared a look and Wally absently patted their fort, wordlessly saying he wasn't leaving.

The wind blew in the wrong direction and they didn't catch what Kaldur said. Though they heard her sigh and her reply, "Okay, it's not that. I just don't.. _care_ anymore. Urgh, sit with me, I don't like looking up at you."

She... didn't care? Did he hear correctly? Wally's gaze went to the two and saw Kaldur sit with his legs bent and knees up, putting his weight on his arms as he leaned back. Even in the relaxed position, he still carried an air of strong nobility.

He could see Artemis about to thank him, when Kaldur guessed, "Did you get into an argument?"

"Nah, I just give up... Oh, look at what I found," she stated absently then opened her palm and showed him something.

She gave up? Wally felt his eyebrows scrunch together as if that would help him understand her statement. She gave up on him so she was being nice...?

"Red sea glass, it is the hardest to find, even among my people. You are trying to change the subject," Kaldur stated bluntly, though he sounded... Wally couldn't think of a word, he was too grateful that Aqualad didn't let the subject drop.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated sounding agitated. He remembered when that was the only tone of voice he got from her... he sighed wistfully.

"My apologies. It is just strange not to hear your... disagreements," Kaldur replied calmly. Leave it to Kaldur to sound and act like the perfect gentlemen.

"Well, get used to it," she spat actually losing her temper with her leader. Wally could see Rob's head turn at the tone. No one lost their temper at Kal he was too... He was Kaldur! She got up in a huff and dove into the water.

"Dude... what did you do?" Robin said quietly ducking behind their fort and bringing his friend with him. Like it was _his_ fault that Artemis snapped at Kaldur.

"Nothing!" Wally retorted defensively. Robin gave him that same skeptical look from days before. He really _didn't_ know what he did wrong...

"I.. I'm hungry," he stated letting the hopelessness he felt appear on his face before going to his uncle on the grill.

* * *

Artemis panted lightly as she walked back to shore, nothing tired her out like swiming did. After her talk with Aqualad, she managed to find an interesting coral reef, and explored it. She didn't know how much time passed, but she was glad that everyone decided to leave her alone for the duration. She had no idea why she was being so upset. Kaldur was only trying to hel–

"Artemis!" Aquaman called jerking her from her thoughts.

"What–" she snapped angrily as she whipped around, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what was in his arms and floating around him.

"_Real_ Flopsies!" Artemis yelled freakishly happy about it, then she noticed everyone looking at her so she coughed, "I mean... Wow, look at that... oh forget it. OTTERS!"

She tried to fight it, but their furry little faces with their cute little hands and their playfulness and their... their little-ness!

Aquaman asked the otters to meet the running Artemis halfway which the happy raft gladly did. All the heroes couldn't help but laugh at how animated Artemis became as she snuggled up to the raft of otters.

"Thank you, my king," Kaldur said smiling at the cuddlefest.

* * *

Wally laughed wistfully at the cuddlepuddle then stared at the hot dogs sizzling on the grill.

"Why so glum chum?" Barry asked happily. Wally stood next to his partner for the past half hour and knew that he must've been really worried since he actually asked.

"Girl trouble," KF said miserably.

"I hear ya, buddy," he replied sympathetically handing his partner a hot dog, "I know that look, she's angry and you don't know what you did?"

Wally looked at his Uncle like he was god, but had his mouth too full of hot dog to answer.

Barry laughed at the reaction, "Maaaan, you'll _never_ know what you did wrong. Just say you're sorry, girls get a kick out of hearing that."

The young speedster scrunched his eyebrows together and started to chew slowly.

"Hey, if that doesn't work, say 'Thank you,' they love it when they think you're grateful," Barry stated(probably the worse advice ever), while flipping burgers and turning the dogs.

"I guess I can try that... thanks Uncle Barry," he replied finally having his mouth cleared to speak. He watched Artemis and the huggle huddle.

"Trust me kid," Flash replied ruffling his protegé's hair, "...though you might just get your butt kicked, girls are weird like that."

Wally's eyes widened as he asked frantically, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, follow your gut," Barry laughs at his partner's despair, but he made up for it by giving him another hot dog.

They shared a moment and Flash knew that that wasn't all that was plaguing his nephew since he didn't bite into his hot dog yet. Wally looked up nervously as he said, "Uncle Barry... _hypothetically_... what would happen if someone found out my identity..?"

* * *

"You know your orders," Sensei stated seated on a cushion to the crouched figure in front of him. The weak candlelight from the pagoda's made the red and gold surroundings more sinister than necessary. Sensei did love his darkness.

"Yes Sensei," her musical voice answered neutrally. She was barely in the light, and her long hair pooled around her like a curtain

"You don't harbour any lingering _feelings_ for your target, correct?" he asked though it sounded like a command.

"Deserting the Shadow's meant she deserted me. What I feel for her now, will not hinder me," she replied letting hatred fill her voice so the end sounded more like an angry purr.

Sensei stayed quiet as he studied her dark figure. He couldn't see her face for she looked at the ground as was customary. He smiled menacingly at her perfectly still form.

"Superb answer as usual, but you've always lied well," he began to lift his hand, and Cheshire appeared next to the agent. She looked up and even in the darkness, he could see the question in her eerie eyes. Feeling like gracing her with an explanation he continued looking into those striking yellow eyes, "… Insurance."

Siren held their gaze and he saw cold ambition in them as she and Cheshire say in perfect harmony, "Yes Sensei."

"Go," he dismissed and without further due, the two agents disappeared.

* * *

**AN:** I really like writing barry, i may write a one shot eventually... okay, so i swear the next chapter's going to be so full of waltermis you'll have no idea what to do with all of it. I'd really like to know what you all think about the story so far(good and bad) please review ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Disguises

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter ten:** Disguised Anticipation

Wally stood on the sidewalk tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't understand what was taking her so long. Gotham Academy let out twenty minutes ago and he was pretty sure this was the main exit.

Frowning at the next wave of students coming out he noticed one particular gait. Upon looking at the girl, the speedster couldn't help but stare. The teen before him had her hair in two long tight braids that could easily have reached below midthigh; it was blonde, like Artemis' but it seemed darker somehow. She wore glasses that framed almond shaped eyes and screamed nerd, though her side swept bangs were so long they fell out of place and covered her right eye. Artemis didn't have bangs right?

This girl looked like the epitome of a nerd, but as the wave of academy kids departed to show her outfit... he had no idea how to describe her, but he was definitely sure this was his angry teammate.

Wally was so tired(scared) of the creepy pleasant Artemis, that he couldn't wait the extra hours to meet her at base. He _had_ to see her at her school for two reasons. A: she couldn't bring up any YJ business, because B: they were in public.

"Hey," Wally greeted gently taking her arm to stop her. She turned around, and the plaits as thick as rope hitting him in the process.

"Oh, Kid–" she cut herself off and pushed her glasses up, before saying pleasantly, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Can you stop being so nice to me?" the speedster couldn't help but burst. Artemis stared at him with hard eyes, though her mouth was still in a pleasant smile. Hell, he'd take hard eyes, at least that showed she was still in there.

He stated seriously, "We need to talk."

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?" Artemis asked voice dripping with delicious sarcasm. A pressure in his chest lifted at the sound of it, and he felt he could breath again.

"Huh? N-no," he sputters for a bit then continues after a nervous cough, "it's about Sid and the–"

"Is he still picking on you?" she demanded angrily, her glasses glaring in the light.

The reaction was so unexpected that he answered without thinking, "Well yeah, but that's besi–"

"Want me to go over there and... fix him?" she asked menacingly. In her nerd attire, he couldn't help but think 'It's always the quiet ones.' though he _knew_ she was _far_ from a 'quiet one.'

"Kind of, but–" he said, a part of him just wanting to watch to see what happens.

"'Kind of?'" she repeated, a ghost of her old sassy smile just wanted to come out, he was sure of it.

Wally sighed just because he felt he could breath again. He pulled her away from the crowd, and said quietly, "It's about the neuralacuna–

"Is he starting to remember?" she asked again with a worried yet protective tone.

The speedster sighed again, but this time by being cut off, he answered, "Of course not, but–"

"Then what?" the markswoman burst impatiently.

"I never thanked you!" he said matching her pitch, causing classmates to look at the two curiously.

Artemis looked surprised at the outburst and her bangs fell into her eyes. She made no move to brush them away, just stared at him. Wally coughed uncomfortably and actively avoided eye contact.

"I... I never thanked you for doing that," he repeated though he sounded more sincere. He took a risk and looked at her eyes as he rubbed his neck.

She didn't seem to be buying his act because her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I thought you said that it was, 'wrong' to take someone's memory away?"

"It.. it is, kind of.." he trailed off and ran the hand through his hair that so desperately wanted to brush her bangs out of her eyes. He mumbled, "I told Flash..."

"You WHAT?" she yelled as he said, "Don't get angry!

"I asked him, hypothetically, what would happen if someone like a classmate found out my identity... and what we would do about it... hypothetically of course," he continued nervously shifting his weight. It was all he could do to _not_ speed out of the way of her uncomfortably stoic stare.

"Anyway... it would've been a whole lot of work and I would've lived under constant scare that he'd say something, so... thanks," he explained looking at his feet then glanced at her through his lashes. He wasn't trying for a bashful look, but that's what he gave her.

Artemis frowned and her eyes narrowed for a pregnant moment. He didn't know what he would've done if she gave him her pleasant smile in return... probably something like rip his hair out. The past couple days had been hell for him, he didn't know how much he enjoyed their squabbles until she took them away.

The archer sighed loudly as she finally flicked her bangs away from her eyes.

"Whatever, just stop groveling," she grumbled angrily pushing a long braid behind her. He smiled at the snide remark.

"I wasn't groveling!" he defended petulantly, but cut off her retort, "So, what's with the..." he trailed off unable to find the word. He simply gestured to all of her.

Her white button down was pressed though the first two buttons were undone and her tie loosed. Her skirt was so shortened that one could barely see it at the edge of her blazer and her hair was longer than it. Wasn't she cold? Sure, her hair and glasses made her look like a nerd... but that accompanied with her uniform?

"Tough nerd?" Wally offered a title to her outfit, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. She frowned at him and gave him that look that all smart-ass nerds had that said 'I can't believe I have to breathe the same air as someone this stupid.'

"It's called a disguise _doofus_. Maybe if you had one, you wouldn't've been recognized in a _Bullseye_," she said smugly.

"But if I didn't do that, I wouldn't have found out how much you liiiike me," he said playfully and she punched him for his troubles. As he rubbed his arm he couldn't help but think that, finally, all was right in the world.

* * *

"Artemis!" a male's voice broke whatever little moment she and KF had. A short boy with a prim and proper uniform that always looked like it was brand spanking new jogged up to her with a pile of papers flapping in his hand. She waved him over and he stopped in front of her bent over with his hands on his knees as if he were tired.

"I'm glad I caught you, you forgot your copy of equations," he said handing her the papers.

Artemis smiled as she thanked the boy, he was her first(maybe only) friend at Gotham Academy. Upon arriving at the school she decided she needed to join the mathletes to secure her status as nerd that didn't need to be bothered. When she met young Dick Grayson, she felt an immediate bond with the boy. He was shy and quiet at first, didn't really look her in the eye at all, but their friendship grew. They spent most of their lunch period making snide comments about people and she had a distinct feeling that he would be her friend for life if it weren't for her "extra curriculars." He always seemed to asked to hang out when ever she _had_ do be at Mount Justice, or out with Ollie. Though he was very understanding about it.

"Oh hello," Dick greeted nicely once he noticed Wally. Crap, how was she supposed to explain him to her school mate?

* * *

Wally felt an intense panic of not knowing what to do. Did Artemis know? How should he act around his best friend?

"Where are my manners, Dick, this is Wally he's..." Artemis trailed off...

Wally's mind raced; who _was_ he to Robi–_Dick_. This was _Dick_ in front of him, and he never met the boy ever before in his life, yeah... he was screwed.

"Your boyfriend?" Robi-Dick finished sounding as though he didn't want it to be true and looked like he was denied his turn on their wagon. It wasn't the sound he was expecting from his best fri- the person he'd never met in his entire life.

Artemis gave Rob-_Dick_ that look that girls give to things that they think are the cutest thing in the world. Wally frowned at the look, she never gave _him_ that look... Before she could deny it, he put his left arm around her in a very boyfriend-like way.

"Yup, that's exactly what I am. So this is your almost like a little brother, Dick! Nice to finally meet you," he said surprising himself at his acting ability holding his right hand out to Rob like they never met– because they never did! … he was doing so well too...

Rob was always better at acting his part. Right now he looked even more like a kicked puppy as he shook his hand while mumbling something that sounded like, "I should've known you'd have a boyfriend..."

Artemis looked up at Wally with accosting eyes, asking him... something. She elbowed him when she realized that he obviously didn't get what she was asking, then went to gather _Robi-DICK_(the person that he didn't know) into her arms in a _tender_ hug. That's right... Tender.

He didn't know if he'd rather have her be pleasant with him than have her _tender_ with anyone else.

"Oh Dick, you're just the cutest little thing, but you're 2 years younger than me," Artemis said releasing him from her tenderness. Wally didn't question how good he felt at hearing her turn this Dick guy down(see he could do it eventually).

"So? I'm still growing, I bet I can solve equations faster than he could in two years," Dick said trying to make himself stand taller.

Wally never, _ever_ thought this about his best friend, but the way Robin puffed his chest and looked like a belligerent child, he thought he was... well... cute. That's right, Boy Wonder's cute. Ohhh he was going to have so much fun rubbing this in later.

"I'll keep that in mind," Artemis replied smiling mischievously at Dick. A second later, he smirked at her as well and now it all looked like some kind of inside joke.

"Well, we've got a _date_. So it was nice meeting you, but..." Wally said putting an arm around Artemis possessively(he told himself that that's what his _character_ would do). The speedster was always one for a good joke, but he _hated_ not being in on it.

Artemis hid her glare from Robin by making her glasses glare at BW in the sunlight as she pushed them up. She said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dick, and thanks again for the papers."

Dick saluted his goodbye and walked off to his limo where Alfred waited for him. Artemis openly glared at Wally, as Robin turned around and gave him the "We are SO going to talk later" look.

Artemis surprised him by putting her arm around his waist after stuffing the papers into her book bag. He looked down at her questioning without saying it aloud.

"You better have a _good_ reason why you're doing this or we really are breaking up," she said smirking though the tone promised he'd be in pain soon. He laughed because hearing her threaten him made him happy.

"I've got a good reason," he said bending around her to take her school bag from her to carry it with the arm not resting on her shoulder. Before she could protest his holding her bag, he continued, "You've got to come with me to the Spring Formal at my school."

* * *

"I've got to what?" she asked incredulously, not knowing what to do with her suddenly free hand she let it hang on her side, though it felt awkward. She saw the rich popular girls whispered loudly as they past. She heard something like how'd the nerd get _him_.

Artemis didn't consider Wally someone to be jealous of, but she never saw him dressed like this before. Since his school didn't demand a uniform, Wally wore jeans and a black motorcycle jacket with yellow trim on the bottom, cuffs, shoulder seams and mandarin collar with yellow ovals at the elbows, symmetrical red lightning-like details running vertically on his torso made him look like a fan of Flash, but gave him a cool guy air.

So maybe, she saw where the "popular" girls were coming from, but she couldn't help but give them her nerd glare as they past. On it's own accord her free hand laced its fingers with the hand resting over her shoulder and she tightened her grip around Wally's waist in a wave of possessiveness that she didn't fully understand. The red head smiled down at her which only caused her to frown more. She growled, "Why do I need to go to your stupid school's dance?"

Wally looked surprised, as though he didn't think she'd ask him that question. Stupid boy...

"Well... Sid and his crew told the whole school that I've got a, and this is his words, not mine," he coughed, "Super mega foxy awesome hot girlfriend with a nice ass."

"Urgh, if he wasn't such an ass, I'd take that as a compliment," she exhaled sounding annoyed.

"Yeah... well if I don't show up with you, the whole school's going to think I'm a loser, and Sid's going to pick on me even more–"

"Alright! Geesh," Artemis said pulling him tighter to her because she was cold and to shut him up.

She wasn't thinking about it until now, but she didn't ask where they were going, until she saw a yellow motorcycle surrounded by a group of Academy boys.

"You brought one of _the_ motorcycles?" she asked urgently.

"You didn't expect me to _run_ here, did you?" he smiled squeezing her hand. She snatched it away to push her glasses up to glare at him. He laughed then said, "No, Artemis, this one's mine. Like Red would let me take out one of _his_."

"Great, and you expect _me_ on that?" she asked trepidation hiding her embarrassment at him stating what she should've already known. Mount Justice had a wide range of vehicles stored there and she knew Red Tornado'd let them out for any reason besides a mission.

"What? Don't you trust my driving?" he joked sounding hurt.

"No, I don't," she said plainly, though she wasn't slowing them down. He laughed at her honesty and she couldn't help but smile at him because of it. With his arm still around her shoulder, their conversation looked absolutely normal to anyone watching. Like she was expecting him to pick her up and she wasn't surprised at all.

Seven steps later, Wally started answering her classmates questions about what his bike ran on and other technical inquiries. Her "boyfriend" took his arm off her to put her book bag away and she was invisible to the boys.

Artemis stood stick straight with her legs pressed tightly together and her hands in her pockets. She exhaled slowly as if that'd help her retain heat, but she couldn't help but shiver once. She straightened her back again as she closed her eyes willing the wind to pass.

A warm weight was placed over her shoulders and she looked up at Wally putting his jacket over her as he answered a question. He smiled his boyish smile while walking her closer to his bike.

"What about you?" she whispered, tugging on his shirt to keep him from leaving her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Please, I can run at mach speeds in less than this, a motorcycle ride is nothing for me," he said quietly enough that the boys couldn't hear, Artemis let go of his shirt and he went to his bike while he said, "I'll get your helmet."

"Let me help you put that on," a charming voice offered while Wally's jacket was gently taken off her shoulders to be held behind her. Frowning she held onto her blazer sleeves and allowed the prep to help her into the speedster's jacket. It still held some of Wally's warmth and couldn't help but feel warmer immediately.

"Thanks Cyril," she said gratefully as she zipped up the jacket. Cyril Sheldrake was as tall as Conner, and a junior who made going to Gotham Academy an easy transition. He helped her find all her classes and since he was one of the most popular boys in school, the school socially accepted her because he did.

"It was my pleasure," he replied flashing his charming smile that said he really meant it, while he gently tugged her braids out from under the jacket. She was going to thank him again when a cream helmet with gold detail appeared in her hands.

"Here ya go," Wally said friendly enough, though his eyes flickered to the taller boy almost angrily through his helmet.

"Great, I'm driving," she said happily taking the helmet, fishing the keys out of his jacket pocket.

* * *

"You... are _never..._driving again," Wally said taking the keys and flinging himself onto the nice solid concrete sidewalk. Artemis wasn't a terrible driver, she was very good actually, but in the sense that she expertly swerved through traffic and didn't go under 50 save for stop lights(and not even that sometimes).

"Oh stop whining, we didn't even hit anything," she said taking off her helmet and expertly got off without flashing anyone from her short skirt.

"Not from lack of trying! You drive like you're running from an explosion," he said flipping up his visor. She didn't say anything because he was so close to the truth, he looked at the parking lot and asked, "Where are we?"

"If I'm going to help you, you're going to pay for it," Artemis said as though that answered his question, grateful for the change of subject.

"Okay, I'll uhhh... polish your arrows for a week?" he replied though it sounded like a question.

"Agreed, and you're paying for it."

"For what?" he asked suspiciously, knowing she didn't just mean the tickets.

"My dress of course," Artemis replied smiling menacingly.

"Don't you already _have_ a dress?" Wally asked finally taking off his helmet. Artemis resented that his hair still looked fine and not flattened.

"Do I _look_ like a girl who owns dresses?" Artemis asked, hand on her hip with her weight on one foot, she looked every bit a tomboy regardless of her short skirt.

* * *

"How about this one?" Wally asked showing happily showing her a long sheath of turquoise satin.

"..." she stared at him and the dress blank faced, "Go sit down."

"... Okay..." he replied, putting the dress away and sat on the benches by the dressing room. Artemis guessed that his mother taught him how to do that and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his mother training him.

Wiping the image of Wally in dog form and on a leash from her mind, she focused on the task at hand. Artemis hated shopping, she was a terrible judge of hanger appeal, and which made her have to go to the dressing room multiple times before she found something that looked good on her.

"You know, this would actually look really good on you," she said holding up the turquoise dress in front of her.

"Really?" Artemis replied doubtfully.

"Oh yeah, what's the occasion?" she asked draping the long dress over her arm and holding onto the hanger.

"Spring Formal," Artemis replied starting to pull out a yellow dress but got her hand slapped off of it.

"No," she said simply then started putting back dresses that Artemis had on her arm, "You were always bad at this."

"Well it's a good thing _you're_ here, isn't it? Wait, what _are_ you doing here?" Artemis asked finally remembering that she didn't walk in with her ex-partner.

"Helping you shop?" Athena answered smirking, when Artemis said nothing, she continued on a sigh, "I saw you and Walter walk in here, so I decided to help. Speaking of Walter, I thought you said that you weren't dating him."

"His name is 'Wally,' and I'm not dating him," the blonde said quickly.

"Uh-huh, me too," she replied obviously not believing her. Artemis could've denied it further, but that would only convince her sister more, so she held her tongue. She watched as Athena quickly shifted through the racks barely glancing at the clothes. When she found something, she held it out to Artemis until the blonde took it from her. In no time, Artemis had six dresses in her hands.

"Okay, go try those on, I'll wait with your Wally-who you're not dating," Athena corrected quickly while winking. She shepherded the archer towards the dressing rooms while picking through dresses along the way. Before Artemis could say anything–

"Athena!" Wally greeted standing when he saw her "sister." There was something on his face that told Artemis that he was remembering how Athena swooned when she met Kid Flash.

"Hi Wally," she replied smiling her pretty smile, "So, why're you shopping with my Arty?"

"I have to buy her dress," Wally replied sounding grumpy. Artemis didn't want to be there for the conversation so she walked on.

"Whhhy?" Athena asked raising a brow while grabbing one of Artemis' braids to stop her.

"Because I'm taking her to my school's Spring Formal," he answered eyeing the way the sisters were acting.

"How cute," Athena said smiling though it sounded like 'you're such a liar Arty.'

Athena dropped the braid and Artemis took that as her cue to try on the dresses.

* * *

"I look like an expensive hooker," Artemis said looking at herself in her stalls mirror.

"It's perfect!" Athena stated happily looking over her friends shoulder after making sure the back straps were lying flat, "Now change out of it."

Artemis looked at her raven haired ex-partner like she was insane. Her mad "sister" answered the look with, "Well you're not going to show Wally, it's got to be a _surprise_."

"He's paying for it, he's going to se–"

"No he's not, I am," Artemis gave Athena another look that made her scoff and say, "Well, it's the _least_ I could do for all the outfits you gave me."

"I didn't give you–"

"When you left, I took your wardrobe," Athena said smiling shamelessly. Though Shadows lived apart from HQ, they still had rooms. Much like Mount Justice was to Young Justice.

Artemis gasped animatedly and slapped her arm playfully and laughed, "You're such a bi–"

"Yeah, I know..." she said sadly touching Artemis' braids.

"Ari?" she asked using the nickname since they were in a private place. Artemis never liked seeing that look in her partner's face. The one that said she was forced to do something she didn't want to. Unfortunately, being with the Shadows made that look come to her eyes more often than Artemis would like.

"But..." Athena sighed loudly and continued, "Jade wouldn't be as gentle."

At the sound of their rival's name, the tension in the dressing room stall shot up as she looked into the Shadow's eyes in the mirror. Artemis swung around to hit Aria, but the Shadow pulled her braids, painfully throwing her off balance, and giving her the upper hand. Artemis landed a few blows, but Aria manage to pin her against the wall holding her arms at the small of her back.

"Did you find the 'gift' I planted in the drive you stole?" Aria purred in the thrashing archers ear. Artemis stilled for a moment and the Shadow sighed.

"Sensei's given you a mission," Aria stated, "and if you don't do it, your little junior league, is going to get the same gift, but this time with names."

Artemis stopped struggling at the threatening promise. She knew it was too much of a coincidence that Aria was there, but she admitted to herself that she missed shopping with her ex-partner. It made her feel normal again. Heck, quietly fighting with her made her feel normal again.

Artemis sighed loudly resting her forehead against the wall as adrenaline gave way to anticipation. She could lie and say that it was because Aria may be forcing her to do something she didn't want, but... she missed the Shadows. She could rant and rave about how messed up the Shadows were, but she was with them for nearly eight years, six months of playing hero didn't change that.

She thought about the red headed boy waiting patiently for her a few yards away and felt a tug of guilt eat at her. This mission could put him in danger, she could be betraying him, her team, but one thing was clear.

The anticipation wasn't because she was scared of the mission, it was because she _wanted_ it.

* * *

"Get me a meeting, and I'll pretend that I never saw you," he said after slamming the drug lord against a wall with his bow across his neck. The boss' lackeys lay scattered about the alley. Since Roy's release, he was tracked down any bad guy even rumored to be affiliated with the League of Shadows, before finally coming to one of the big fish in Civic City.

The criminal laughed while coughing, like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Red Arrow leaned heavily onto his bow, choking the crook while saying, "What's so funny?"

"You!" he gasped, blood running down his temple where he was hit. Red Arrow pushed off his bow and smacked him across the face with it. The drug lord fell on the ground and said fear in his voice, "You don't find her, she finds you."

"Not good enough," Red Arrow stated while notching an arrow, hearing that phrase far too much lately. All of the criminals he'd approached said the same thing, and he was getting tired of it.

"You're well on your way to find her though," he said surprising Roy, "search the dark and your Shadow will find you," he answered while laughing out right, "and when she does, you'll be dead before you realize it."

Red Arrow relaxed his hand and the arrow hit the criminal in the chest and proceeded to electrocute him. He looked down at the disgusting scum at his feet one last time before he heard sirens coming his way. He turned his back on them, not bothering to wait for the uniforms.

Cheshire wasn't just any Shadow. She'd want to play with him before she tried to kill him, he was sure of it. And he was sure he could take her.

* * *

_Recognized. Kid Flash. B03. Artemis. B07._

"Urgh! What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded angrily even before she fully materialized.

"'Wrong with _me_?' _You're_ the one with the unhealthy obsession!"

"Otters. Are. Cute!" she yelled indignantly.

He scoffed and replied, "You're cute!"

"Your _face_ is cute!" she spat back, then realized what she said and covered it by saying, "If your face was like an otters, which it is _not!_"

"Nice save," Robin added while chuckling.

"Oh shut up, _Rob_," she said close to sticking her tongue out at him.

Kaldur cleared his throat in the way that made everyone shut up, and Artemis finally gauged the mood of the room. The halodome was lit up with maps and everyone stood in a cluster around Batman.

"You're late," he stated as if scolding them. Artemis punched Wally because it was his fault they were late.

"Sorry...?" he said like a question.

The blonde rolled her eyes and asked, "We have a mission?"

"Yes," Batman said and a map enlarged on the screen.

* * *

**AN:** thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed! please keep them coming! reviews make me type faster too =D


	11. Chapter 11: Love to Hate Him

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter eleven:** Love to Hate Him

"Young Justice, I presume?" a warm English accent asked to the side of the team. Though it seemed strange to attack such a genial voice, the team immediately pointed weapons and got into battle stances at the sound. Megan had just landed the bio ship on the empty London property, and so far from home, they weren't taking any chances.

Before them was a metal motorcycle in the shape of a horse, its rider to the side of it, under a tree's shadow. The waning light from the sunset showed his hands held up in the classic surrender stance as he calmly stepped into the light.

"You are Squire?" Kaldur asked though it sounded like a statement. At the youths nod the team relaxed and lowered their weapons.

"Apologies," Kaldur said being the first to recover. Squire's mentor,Knight, had asked the League for back up and Batman had decided that Young Justice could handle it.

Squire was as tall as Conner and lean as Wally, he wore black pants tucked into dark green boots, with dark green and red trimmed sleeveless doublet over a yellow long sleeved shirt tucked into his pants with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his back was a black shield shape with hammers crossing in an X and around his waist was black leather belts holding a sheathed sword and leather pouches. Even with his almost black green mask and tousled dirty blond hair he just exuded warmth and good humour.

"No offence was taken I assure you. You are in a different country, I would be more startled if you hadn't tried to attack me," he said flashing a smile that made everyone feel all at ease, a sudden feeling of safety and warmth enveloping them.

"Introductions are due, yes? I, am Squire," he said while bowing gallantly. Kaldur introduced each of them and Squire shook hands with the men while Megan giggled after he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it politely. As he did the same to Artemis, their eyes made contact and she couldn't help but feel like they knew each other. He must've felt the same because he lingered on her hand until someone(KF) coughed to snap them out of it.

"Yes, well," he struggled as he stepped away from the blonde, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Some more than others I bet," Robin muttered to Wally mischievously and received a glare for his troubles, which BW immediatly shrugged off.

"Knight is waiting for us at HQ, if you will follow me?" Squire said stepping aside, politely waiting for them to move before he walked away.

"Hope you haven't waited long..." Megan said following eagerly.

"Not at all, I was more afraid _you_ would be waiting on me," at Megan's tilted head he continued, "I just arrived from abroad myself."

"Oh, what perfect timing, then!" she said eagerly, before commencing a multitude of questions about the country, it's history and the whether or not he was in fact a "real Squire?"

Squire answered smiling and chuckling warmly, his eyes twinkling with mirth from behind the mask, causing Megan to giggle again. Artemis saw the minute tenseness in Conner's back and smirked at it.

"Oh brother..." Wally mumbled under his breath as he reluctantly followed the Englishman. Artemis rolled her eyes at the snide comment, but acknowledged that she felt... something _odd _about this Squire too.

* * *

"This is our onliest chance to inexorably lambaste Jonathan Kellor," Knight exclaimed passionately, his proper English accent adding a certain flair to the statement. Jonathan Kellor was _the_ British crime lord and Batman sent the team to England to help Knight nab Kellor once and for all.

"Wait, I thought this info would take down Bocor..." Wally said dimly looking at the picture of the big Caribbean mob enforcer.

"Yea, Bocor is Kellor's right hand. Beggared him, the ne'er-do-well will be child's play to conquer," Knight clarified politely. Artemis sighed aloud at her teammates idiocy and the crazy way Knight answered(she half expected him to throw in a couple of ha-HA's at any moment).

"You don't expect us to go in there, guns blazing though, do you?" she asked, eyeing the layout of the mansion. "From what Bats told us, some of us are going to go undercover."

"Most assuredly! My Squire is in need of a companion to the charity auction, and the two will be there to assist or alarm at the first sight of distress. Whilst the rest of you shall pussyfoot into the manor and unearth the information. I shall be on the obverse of the capital to divert his sentience and lower his guard. For, who is he to suspect a foist upon his own domain?" Knight explained his gallantly simple plan. Artemis studied the layout, the simple plans were often the hardest.

"But I must away! I will leave you in the very capable hands of my Squire. Godspeed my young allies!" Knight announced, interrupting her thoughts, as he left with a dramatic swish of his cape.

Artemis looked down the line of her team and saw a mixture of reactions. Megan looked delighted to have met an "actual" knight. Wally and Conner looked like they couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. Kaldur was impassive as ever and Robin bore his ever present smirk. The archer was wavering between being annoyed and entertained at the hero's antics.

Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around and caught sight of Squire and an impeccably dressed elegant woman with white blond hair and a kind smile walking in. Great... what does that woman want?

* * *

"Oh I can get used to this," Artemis stated checking herself out in the mirror, grateful that the team chose her to go undercover.

Turned out the woman was Maeve Mistral, the famous designer, model and actress(Megan was a fan) who's super power was dressing up a girl in under an hour. Okay, so it wasn't exactly a "super power," but when she said "dressing up" it wasn't just a dress.

Maeve designed an elegant flowing v neck gown a shade darker and more golden than Artemis' skin with real silver thread embroidered into almost playful flowery vines with actual diamonds to accent the flowery designs. The gown fit her perfectly, accentuating her figure with tasteful slits to show off her legs, with a pair of gold designer heels raising her a total of four inches. She did Artemis' make up to be tastefully dramatic, got her hair to be perfectly straight with teardrops of jewels woven in careless patterns in her hair, and manicured her nails and paint them a shimmering gold that was some how already dry.

See? Super power.

"Yes, you look beautiful, dear. I just know my boy will make a wonderful accessory for you," Maeve said as she fussed with some of her hair. From what she'd gathered from their quick talks between tasks, Squire was her son and she was married to Knight(Maeve said he only acted "extravagant" when he was in his costume). The fact that she called her son an accessory only made Artemis like her more.

"Shall we show your teammates?" Maeve asked smiling in the way that a woman does when she knows she's done a good job.

* * *

Wally was bored. He didn't know if he got impatient easily because he was a speedster or because it was simply in his nature, but he was bored. And antsy.

Contrary to popular belief, Wally was smart, he memorized every inch of the maps in front of him in about 10 minutes and there was only so much to discuss when all of it was susceptible to change when they got to the site.

Squire and Knight's digs were nice, if you were into elegant English antiques tastefully mixed with modern stuff... And they'd put out some great snacks, so that was good...

The speedster was ready to run to the spot and report back when Megan gasped loudly. He turned his attentions to the open door. Artemis walked into the room and he was actually speechless. Under the bright overhead light, she looked like she was glowing, the (were those diamonds!) rocks on her dress and hair made the effect greater as they winked and reflected light all around her.

"You look great, Art," Robin complimented, smiling up at her since she was easily a head taller than him. They shared a smirk and she patted his head, she looked about to say something, but Conner did a wolf whistle as he openly checked her out. He didn't say anything but they did that thing where they both waggled their eyebrows a couple times at each other, nodding a little in an appreciative way.

Wally frowned and turned to Megan to say something, but she was too busy talking to Maeve. He looked at Kaldur but he put in his compliment as well. He couldn't take it any more!

"Isn–"

"Cyrill?" Artemis exclaimed as Squire walked in wearing an expensive looking light cream silk suit with gold pinstripes that made him seem like he were glowing as well. Wally frowned as she stormed up to the guy. How did he know that nam-oh... he was one of the boys he had met at her school. He watched Robin's reaction and saw nothing but his smirk.

"A-Artemis? Wait.. you're 'Artemis?'" Cyrill asked confusing himself a little towards the end. Artemis looked like she was going to be angry with him, but her rage was immediately softened by his ignorance. Geez... she always got angrier at _him_ when _he_ didn't know things...

"Isn't all this a bit much? I mean, you _look_ like you're _glowing!_" Wally burst at the absurdity of it all.

"It would seem like it, wouldn't it?" Maeve asked gently as though she saw where he was coming from, "But the Sheldrake family here in London is the equivalent to.. the Wayne family of Gotham or the Queen family of Star City–"

"What she _means_ to say is that if the great Sheldrake heir," she gave a flourish to Squire, "was seen with someone not up to par, it would ruin their name and blah blah blah. Hey, I'm not complaining," she finished, admiring her shiny bracelet.

"That too, and by the by, I will be testing you on that later, Arty dear," she said, winking at her before continuing while fussing with her son's platinum and yellow diamond cuff links,"but also, since this particular silent auction is for our clothing, the more extravagant the better, especially as all the proceedings will go to charity. Hence the use of precious stones and metals."

"Geez, didn't you review _any_thing while I was gone?" Artemis asked glaring at Wally.

"I _so_ did_," _he answered petulantly, "but why would _I_ need to know about the stupid theme of your stupid party?" In their anger, the two were unconsciously inching towards one another until they were standing toe to toe.

"Uhhh, I don't know.. maybe because one of your teammates and a new ally are going to be undercover there?" Artemis retorted about ready to claw the freckles off his face. Wally glared at her and she glared back, at an impasse.

"I must say, it's strange to see you act so... open, Artemis," Cyrill said, his accent still present as he smiled warmly to her. Not used to their harmless bickering, he took the first opportunity to stop the argument. Wally suddenly realized he didn't remember any of those motorcycle loving academy students having an accent...

"And, I must say, it's strange to hear an accent from you," she said mimicking his accent perfectly, making him laugh heartily. Just like that, their argument was done. Wally didn't know why he felt cheated somehow.

Wally wanted to hate him for having one of those laughs that make you want to join in as well. He wanted to hate him for being so... rich and... perfect, but... Wally held in a sigh. Cyrill Sheldrake was one of those people that you would love to hate, but just couldn't because he didn't _do_ anything to you. Squire stared at Wally for a moment then looked surprised.

"Wait... Are you, by chance, Wally?" he asked gently, Kid Flash's face told him all, and he looked flustered, "I apologize, I hope you don't mind my taking out your girlfriend..?"

Urgh, Wally would _love_ to hate him.

"Oh, Artemis, are you dating this young fellow?" Maeve asked pleasantly. The speedster watched as all of their teammates attention came to the conversation like a wave.

"Ew no!" Artemis denied laughing, Cyrill looked confused and she answered, "We're just using each other as a cover. Me to keep some bullies off Wally's back and him to–"

"Keep little twerps off hers," Wally added, sneering at said little twerp.

"I _know_ you didn't just insult my best school friend," she stated standing threateningly, her stance looked like she was about to pounce.

"Wait..." Megan stopped the launch, as she continued sounding confused, "so you're saying that Wally West and Artemis Crock are dating, but Kid Flash and Artemis...aren't?" Megan asked confusing herself a bit.

"Yes," Wally and Artemis answered at the same time turning to glare at one another then looking away at the same time. Maeve laughed daintily behind her hand.

"Puzzling as this all is, we best be off. Perhaps we can clear this up in the car ride?" Cyrill asked holding his arm out to Artemis while smiling his charming smile. Yeah... Wally would _really_ love to hate him.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" Wally demanded impatiently earning him a scolding look from Kaldur. The team was on top of the roof looking down at all the posh British folk with all of their glitzy outfits, each more extravagant than the last, enter the classy London estate. Their ritzy cars were lined up as each of them had to get unloaded one at a time to walk down the cliché red carpet.

"Why...?" Conner asked next to him genuinely perplexed. Wally chuckled at the couple that confused Supey, wearing what looked to be solid gold armour, before turning his attention to the security detail. With so many rich people showing off their most expensive outfits, the security at the estate was off the charts.

"Rich humans are weird," Megan stated as if to answer Conner. Robin chuckled at that and the speedster would have as well, but he was in "mission mode."

Geez, Knight sure knew how to pick em... "pussyfooting" in here was going to be hard. There was guards everywhere and their rotation seemed to be at near random, not that they couldn't do it, but even with Robin there to hack into the system, it was just going to be difficult.

He sighed as the car Artemis and Squire were in finally pulled up. He watched as Squire climbed out and offered his hand to help Artemis out, when she took his hand and accepted his help, the paparazzi exploded and, once again, he saw his teammate and her date glow.

Kid Flash wasn't by any means a fashion expert, but they were the first couple to look... normal, extravagant and ethereal, yes... but it looked like they weren't trying hard to be and it made them even more stunning to him.

Wally had always planned to be rich. Anyone with his IQ was bound to be, but he didn't think he'd be _that_ rich... Artemis looked perfect in this setting, like she belonged there... Wally didn't think he could ever give her that...

"Miss Martian, link us up," Kaldur commanded. Kid Flash shook his head to knock out the almost sad revelation and started to get upset.

'_You sure we can even trust this Squire guy?'_ he asked looking to his best friend.

'_Even if we can't, Artemis will have our backs,'_ Robin replied smirking through his monitor.

'_Um... I can hear you...?' _came Cyrill's puzzled accent. Wally's eyes widened.

'_We _both_ can,'_ Artemis reminded, sounding amused, '_and you're damn right I do, Robin. Besides, Squire's good people.'_

As she thought that, Wally watched as Artemis leaned her glowing face up to Cyrill's gleaming one as the paparazzi coaxed them to kiss for the camera. He wouldn't think it, but he _felt_ like he was really starting to hate this guy.

'_There's going to be an opening in the guard at sector 3,'_ Robin said back to business as he read something off his wrist comp.

"Alright! Let's get this mission over with!" Kid Flash said putting his goggles on.

* * *

Ohhhh, Artemis missed this. The mansions, the fancy food, the gorgeous decorations, the beautiful people surrounding her. The Shadows had often sent her on undercover missions where she had to get herself all dolled up. Don't get her wrong, she was all about being the top bitch and wearing pants, but what girl _didn't_ like to get all dressed up and go to a ball? If a girl said she didn't, she was probably lying, there's no two ways about it.

Artemis loved to dance, it was one of the fun exercises that made her time with the Shadows fun. She hadn't waltzed in forever and dancing with Cyrill opened up the spark again. Sure, they were supposed to be doing a mission, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself.

Since she was telepathically connected to her team and the mission was going swimmingly, she could afford to have some fun. In the back of her mind, she kept note of where Bocor and Kellor were and made sure her purse was near her. Holding her modified costume, a cross bow, compact bow, and quiver full of arrows demanded a big bag that should've detracted from the dress, but Maeve did her magic and it seemed to match.

Cyrill was making small talk with some famous producer, and they tensed together. Artemis frowned because she didn't understand it until she felt an intimidating presence behind her. She tensed fully expecting Bocor or some other security guard to be behind her.

'_Watch it Superboy, trouble coming your way,'_ Robin's voice sounded. Artemis would be more alarmed, but she had her own problem to worry about.

"My dear, who is this?" Maeve sternly asked Cyrill, wearing a gorgeous ruby crusted dress. No, that wasn't Maeve... Maeve was a stage name. In front of her now was Moira Sheldrake wife to the rich entrepreneur Percy Sheldrake and mother to Cyrill Sheldrake, and Artemis wouldn't be good enough for her son.

"Oh mother, this is Artemis Crock, a schoolmate from Gotham Academy," Cyrill introduced pleasantly though it looked like there was a shiver of fear in it. The boy had inherited his mother's acting ability, that was for sure. And, for once, the truth was a perfectly acceptable back story.

* * *

"... Your mom can be really terrifying," Artemis said watching Moira sip a glass of red wine with another model.

"Yes, she can..." he agreed sipping his drink.

'_Hold up, I hear something,'_ Conner cautioned.

'_Miss Martian, fly in there and check it out,'_ Kaldur ordered.

"...Can I ask you something?" Artemis asked nodding politely to a passing couple as she ignored the mission in her head. It was a practiced skill, but she was very versed in ignoring mission talk in her head while she was undercover.

"Of course, but I suggest we have this conversation whilst dancing else another of my father's business partners may interrupt us," he offered his arm then walked them towards the dance floor.

"You're just saying that so you can sweep me off my feet," Artemis joked smiling as he twirled her into a close hold.

'_Hall clear, go on Robin,'_ Megan stated.

"What, you mean again? Did I manage to tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked charmingly staring down as they began their slow waltz. From the looks of it, Cyrill had that same skill because, after the shock of it literally in his head, he didn't so much as blink to show he heard mission speak.

"Nope, and did I tell you what a great accessory you make?" she asked smirking.

"'Accessory?'" he repeated as he lifted her effortlessly, "Cheeky girl, you got that from me mum, didn't you?"

"Oh speak more British to me, Cyrill," Artemis fawned as he spun her around so she leaned her back against his chest.

'_Kid Flash, slow down,'_ Kaldur called out.

He chuckled warmly then whispered "Belt up, before you throw a spanner in the works, you totty chit."

"Did you just insult me?" Artemis asked feigning offence causing him to laugh. It vibrated in his chest and she could feel it resonate down to her feet.

"Never," he said turning her so she faced him.

'_You're flirting is so loud I can barely think!'_ Kid Flash scolded in their head.

'_I'm sorry, I know how hard thinking can be for you,'_ she thought angrily as Cyrill answered politely, _'Apologies, please be careful, mate.'_

"You had a question for me?" he asked out loud.

"Huh?" she asked her voice distracted by the prisms her diamonds flashing on his suit, "Oh yeah, yes," she shook her head to clear her thoughts of annoying red heads, "Why do you go to school in the States?"

"Ah yes, that would be the question," he said brown eyes sparkling, "Father wanted me to develop relationships with future business partners across the pond."

At her non-committal nod, he continued, "Speaking of, you are close with one Richard Grayson?"

"Yes..." she growled, eyes daring him to say something bad about her friend.

"I mean no offense, it's just that he is adopted by Bruce Wayne... of... Wayne," he said, faltering under her sudden glare,"... yes, I suppose I'll have to buck up and gain an introduction myself," he said, chuckling a bit nervously.

"I don't like to see my friends being used, Sheldrake," she said monotonously, though there was a distinct feel of a threat.

'_Yeah!'_ Robin agreed to something. Artemis didn't know if he was listening to the conversation or if Robin had just done something 'yeah' worthy.

"Of course, I'll endeavour not to 'use' him. Father is just so persistent.." he trailed off losing some of the twinkle in his eyes. Before Artemis could comment he continued, "but let us drop the matter. It appears that the Duke is calling me.. Shall we?"

Artemis let him lead her off the dance floor but stopped, "You know... that sounds like... a _ton_ of fun, but I think I'm going to mingle."

"Quite, listening to a Duke ramble on can be such a chore," he said into her ear then smiled his twinkling smile.

She smirked as she fixed his shimmering tie that didn't really need fixing as she encouraged, "Go get 'em tiger."

'_We've secured the room,'_ Megan stated.

Emptying her mind of any thoughts, Artemis sighed as she watched Cyrill retreat towards the waiting duke. Weaving her way through the forest of expensive dresses and suits, she made her way towards the door, itching to see more of this place. This sudden separation from her "escort" allowed her the freedom to do what she needed.

'_Robin, we're going to need you over here...'_ Conner called.

The archer walked down the empty hall leading to the restrooms; it was about damn time to get the mission started. Opening an empty study, she quickly leaned towards the computer and plugged in the flash drive she carried in her bra, letting it do it's business while she shimmied out of her dress and started to change.

'_C'mon... this needs to download faster, red flags are popping up,' _Robin warned.

'_Kellor just got alerted by something,'_ Cyrill's voice chimed in.

Artemis needed to get her ass in gear. She crouched in full costume, while holding her weapon. She peaked out of the study just in time to see Jonathan Kellor calmly walk out of the ballroom... without his shadow.

'_Watch out everyone, Bocor left Kellor's side,'_ she warned, _"Pursuing Kellor__.__"_

* * *

By the time she got to the prey, Artemis could hear fighting going on. Before Megan lost concentration and broke their psychic connection, she gathered that Bocor had found the team. Cyrill was helping evacuate the guests, but she couldn't be bothered. She was hot on Kellor's trail.

She watched as Kellor and his bodyguards waited impatiently for(what she guessed) was their escape ride. Their getaway driver was probably being stopped up by all the panicking guests. Perfect.

Trick arrows quietly soar through the air and hit the body guards. Upon contact, the beefy men fell where they stood, asleep. Kellor immediately took out a gun to defend himself and she purred her chuckle, using the ghost technique that the Shadows taught her. To her target, her voice would be coming from all around him.

"You've been a bad boy Jonathan," she purred making her voice surround him, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you..."

"Shadow," Kellor astutely guessed as he lowered his gun a bit. Coincidentally, the Shadow's mission was to give Kellor a 'message.'

As per Shadow way, she appeared slowly, in a black version of her usual green costume minus the arrow symbol on her chest. Tiger-stripe cuts in the fabric showed her ribs and thighs underneath, a black mask covered her whole head and hair with a tiger striped pattern, cat ears on top. Gloves with sharp claw-like tips(similar to Cheshire's) and her black quiver and cross bow finished her ensemble.

"Tigress to be exact, and I've got a message for you," she smirked kicking a downed body guard as she passed, her crossbow trained on Keller, "Sensei sends his regards..."

* * *

He was so close, he could almost feel it. He'd rattled so many fences that she would have to be living under a rock to not know he was looking for her.

Roy glared at the semi-large map of the world with multi-colored flagged tags of where Cheshire had been previously spotted, thought to be spotted, rumored to be and thought to be now. He touched an empty spot on the map. Maybe he needed to try their–

The bowman had never really needed an alarm because his instincts were better, and that's how he was able to feel the second someone entered his flat. Snatching up his bow, which was never too far from him, he drew an arrow and aimed at the door, tensing as it opened slowly...and exhaling as a familiar gloved hand inched out.

"It's me, Roy," Ollie called out. Putting his bow down, he quickly closed the curtain to cover his map, just in time to hide it from his ex-mentor, who walked in like he owned the place, looking straight at him, as if he caught every detail on Roy's stoic face.

"...Yeah?" Roy prompted sounding very much like the moody teen that he was.

Green Arrow frowned uncharacteristically, "You haven't been in Star City for a while... What are you up to?"

"Didn't think you'd need any help there anymore, now that you've got _Artemis_," he spat, sounding more annoyed than he actually felt.

"Roy, we can't keep having this conversa–"

"Forget it, jus–"

"What. Are, you up to?" Ollie asked friendly enough, but there was a subtle bite to it.

"Doing a personal mission. I don't_ want_ your help–"

"Maybe you _need_ it. What are you doing attacking heavy hitters?" Green Arrow demanded bordering on outrage.

"I'm calling her–"

"No, you're calling the _Shadows_ Roy. Search the dark and–"

"The Shadows will find you, yes yes I'm familiar with the saying," Red Arrow finished sounding bored.

"Do you know the second half of the saying?" Ollie replied sounding as though he wanted to shake his ex-protegé.

"... yes," he answered petulantly, but didn't say it.

"Do you have a death wish, Roy? Because there's easier ways to get that done."

"I'm not going to die... She's not going to kill me."

"There are worse things than death..." Ollie warned, "and she's well versed in all of them." He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder causing him to flinch unconsciously, "Obsession is a bad thing in our line of work..."

"I'll be fine, Oliver," he snapped, using Ollie's full name as a way to distance himself from his ex-mentor. He shuffled away from the weight on his shoulder and turned, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Sure," Green Arrow surprised him by agreeing, turning away and heading out the flat. Before he closed the door behind him though, he stopped and looked at his young friend, "Roy, if you need any hel– _thing_ at all... I'll be there for you."

* * *

Artemis was feeling very accomplished for herself as she pressed a button in one of her belt pouches. As her Tigress outfit morphed into her regular green uniform, she changed face masks and put her hair in a ponytail. She completed two missions in one shot; Robin got the information they needed, and she'd gotten the Shadows _message _to Kellor. And as an added bonus, she'd figured out yet another hero's identity(not that she would use it against him, but you never know). Sure she _should_ feel bad about having let a crime lord who'd probably killed and/or ruined a ton of people's lives go, but she just... _didn't._ Besides, she'd given him a very stern Shadows "handshake".

It occurred to her that the sounds of battle were over. Smirking to herself, she ran into the ballroom with her bow in her hand and mask in place.

"Artemis!" Megan called out. Floating above the crowd, Miss Martian wasn't hard to pick out, but when she did, her black eyes met tearful ruby ones. Immediately, the archer went on alert. What happened? What could she have missed?

Her false sense of accomplishment made her ignore her instincts. Her eyes instantly went from the floating martian to the circle of officers. Without acknowledging it, she was running. She tried to push her way to the middle, but just as she did, someone pushed back.

"Where _were _you?" Kid Flash demanded as she stumbled into a constable, "We– Robin needed you!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" she yelled back angrily, though something fell in the pit of her stomach. Wally'd been angry with her before, but never this much... and what about Robin? He could take care of himself... right?

Wally said nothing, but stared at her with hatred burning in his green eyes. Something passed between the two and for a moment she saw that his anger was there because he didn't know what else to do. Pain flashed under the surface of those eyes before he stepped aside to let her through.

The sight in front of her almost stopped her heart...

"Robin..."

* * *

**AN:** aarrrgh! this chapter was SO difficult! i hope you enjoyed it because i'm just happy it's over! *passes out*

ps. i'm sorry if i totally did English(British?) wrong... please review even if i botched it? pweeese?


	12. Chapter 12: Tit for Tat

**AN:** sorry for taking so long. i wasn't motivated to write and i just closed a musical, moved to a new city and got a puppy, so i've been busy. u.u enjoy!

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter twelve:** Tit for Tat

"Artemis...! Do you want to talk about–"

"No, Megan, I don't."

"No one thinks it's your fault... We understand that it was better to go after Kellor. Everyone's just upset that Ro–" Artemis cut the martian off by slamming her fist into a console.

She would break down if she heard that name right now, she knew it. Taking a deep breath Artemis did what had to be done to get her well-meaning teammate away from her. Turning around, she glared at Megan with so much force that it caused the martian to step back.

"I know you're trying to help," she began, her voice low, "but you're making it worse. So I'm just going to leave before I say something I'll probably regret later." Looking back one last time at her teammate's suddenly watery gaze, Artemis ground her jaw before storming through the telaporter.

* * *

Artemis couldn't explain how good it felt to be away from there. The bustle of the healing bay, the worried glances, the telling and retelling of her side of the story. Seeing Robin so still on the hospital bed...

Shaking her head, she forced the image out of her mind. It was one she'd never forget, but didn't want to dwell upon. Needless to say, she was going to go crazy if she stayed there.

Upon materializing in Gotham, she took a deep breath of the sweet pollution filled-air to clear her mind. The good thing(or bad depending on your perspective) about big cities was that people didn't question if a person simply appeared in an alley. They had more important things to do and that freak was probably in there to start with.

The blonde steeled herself as she walked out of the dirty alley towards her POS apartment where her mom waited for her. Knowing Paula, she'd take one look at her daughter and hand her a steaming hot bowl of her amazing phởwhile giving her that look that said she'd be there if her daughter needed to talk. Oh, how she loved her mom...

Artemis swallowed her sob. How could she think about warm comfort food when her teammate lay motionless? How dare she comfort herself with the idea of motherly love when it was _her_ fault Robin–

Berating herself for thinking about what she failed to do again, she tightened her hold on her backpack as she smoothly went with the tide of people on the sidewalk.

She loved the city. With so many people around her, she felt delightfully alone, yet she had to focus her thoughts on not hitting anyone. Which meant she didn't once think about Robin.. Nope... besides everyone around her had problems too, it's not like–

Artemis really needed to stop trying to comfort herself. Robin thought she had his back, instead she went off and basically betrayed him, and the team, but especially him. Bocor's spell might as well have come from her own bow. It was _her_ fault.

Her eyes blurred as she desperately focused her attention on getting to her apartment. She wouldn't do this in public, wouldn't shed tears in front of strangers about things that were out of her control.

That moment, she came to a realization... She wasn't big on "side" loyalty, but she... she cared for him. Not in the way that she'd think about marrying him and happily ever afters (just thinking about it sent a chill down her spine), but like a friend, a close friend... oh who was she kidding? Robin was like a younger male version of Aria in her heart. They were tied to one another and she–

A sob escaped her as she exhaled and she quickened her pace home. She was _not_ one of those girls who cried in public. Heck, she wasn't a girl to cry at all, Father beat it out of her.

She mentally shook herself. She _will_ rightfully feel pain for what she did and she will _not_ allow herself to let it go by _crying_ of all things... but what she really needed was to be home and be there _now_.

The archer cut through an alley and knew immediately that she shouldn't have. Her senses went on high alert as she heard something like the flapping of wings, though she knew it wasn't wings.

"Yes Jade?" Her voice surprisingly strong and steady for how she was feeling inside. Cheshire's shadow eclipsed hers on the brick of the building next to her causing her to make an annoyed sound at Shadow "pleasantries."

"Congratulations on your mission. I hear it was a great success," Jade's voice surrounded the blonde. Ohhh Artemis did _not_ want to talk about the missions with _her_.

"You–what's that phrase? Killed two birds with one stone?" Cheshire appeared directly in front of her. Artemis openly glared at the cat mask as Cheshire put weight on one leg and cocked her head before saying almost bashfully, "Oh wait... that's not quite right... You _beat_ our bird and _nearly_ killed another. What _did_ become of the little Robin?"

"Oh my, are you _actually_ asking about the well being of a _hero_?" the archer mocked. The Shadow laughed maliciously and Artemis was feeling very naked in her civvies. Sure her weapons were safely in her backpack, but Jade could easily get her before she could reach them.

"It's good to know how your enemies are doing, _Arty,_" she answered, her nickname sounding like an insult.

"Where's Aria?" Artemis her voice pleasant, but inside she knew something was wrong. Aria gave her the mission, it was logical that she be the one to do the follow up. Artemis admitted to herself that she was hoping to see her ex-partner, she could talk to her. She wouldn't tell Aria the details, but she needed a third party to know. Aria was always so good at listening and Artemis wouldn't tell her anything important enough to relay to the Shadows.

"'Aria...?' Oh, _Siren_..." Cheshire started to chuckle menacingly.

"What did you do to her?" Artemis spat angrily. The tightness in her chest, made her want to launch herself at her rival.

"Tsk tsk. What happened to the birdie? Word is Bocor clipped his wing." Amusement rang clearly in Cheshire's voice. Artemis closed her eyes and when she opened them, she put on the blank mask she used when part of the Shadows.

"I wasn't there, I was... _busy_." Artemis put her weight on one leg relaxing her stance. Cheshire didn't move, but she _knew_ Artemis got her there. She took hold of this reprieve from her guilt and ran with it by starting the _Tit for Tat_ information game with Jade.

"But you know what happened to him," Cheshire purred though Artemis heard anger in it.

Artemis gave her a 'bitch please,' look as she crossed her arms. "And Siren is... where?"

Ohhh, Artemis so had her in her in a corner. Shadow etiquette demanded Cheshire answer if she wanted the 'hero's' info.

"She is..." Cheshire tilted her head dangerously. "..._tied up_ at the moment. Now what did the Houngan do to Robin?"

Artemis stayed silent. _That's_ what she was going to get? She sighed as she realized her time away made her rusty at this game. "I _heard_ that Bocor, or the Hougan as you call him." She rolled her eyes. "Did some sort of curse that cut up his left arm."

The girls were at an impasse, as both didn't or _wouldn't_ give the other any more information. Artemis suspected that Jade wouldn't say anything because she enjoyed toying with her and Artemis wouldn't say anything because A: she didn't want to think about it. and B: It was Cheshire's turn to say something. Childish, sure, but that's how the game was played.

Tired of silence Artemis started, "Now I believe it's your turn..."

Cheshire scoffed as she switched her weight as she made a "playful" guess, "How unfortunate that the spell didn't kill him."

"Is that what happened?" Artemis' eyes flashed some of the natural pain she felt while smirking to send mixed signals. Cheshire tilted her head as she chuckled. Artemis's instincts screamed that the game was over, and she wasn't the winner.

"Sensei will hear of your... lack of cooperation. Maybe you'll be lucky and end up like your old songbird of a partner," and there it was, Cheshire's trump card.

Artemis was happy to say that her face didn't convey how pissed she was at Jade's flippant thought. But she had to continue, she didn't know what happened to Aria, but it couldn't be good.

In a "solider reporting" voice she said, "He almost bled out, but he's not dead. _They_ suspect," Artemis continued, subtly disassociating herself from the YJ team, "Bocor was aiming for the arm so it didn't reach his heart." Cheshire moved her hand to signal her to go on. Artemis' eyes sharpened as she _felt_ Jade's smirk behind her damn mask. "The curse crushed him from wrist to shoulder, taking with it the information _t__hey_ had on Bocor. Judging by how much blood there was, there's no telling how long he'll be benched."

"That wasn't very hard now was it?" Artemis kept her glare going, even as the relief she felt rushed through her from Cheshire accepting that as a suitable report.

She kept it to herself how parts of his shattered wrist comp grotesquely stuck out of his arm. How she nearly collapsed from shock when she saw all the blood around him. How proud she was when she saw him holding in his pain like a champ as they transported him to the healing bay... She also forgot to mention that it looked a lot worse than what it really was, and the surgery how the surgery had been a complete success, and even how he was already on his way to a relatively quick recovery.

"You going to tell me what happened to Siren?"

"What's Red Arrow up to?" Cheshire questioned randomly. Artemis knew Jade wasn't the sanest crayon in the box, but that came out of no where.

"I don't know, we're not exactly buddy buddy. Now where is Siren?"

"It was nice playing with you Archery Girl." Artemis didn't hide her anger as Cheshire disappeared with a purring chuckle in the air.

"Bitch!" she yelled throwing her pack at the place Jade had stood. And to think she thought she missed doing Shadow Pleasantries.

* * *

He was angry. He was upset and he was angry, but... that was normal. His best friend nearly bled to death. Maybe he went a little far by saying it was Artemis' fault, but... She should have been there! Not going after some crime lord...

Okay, maybe it was smarter of her to go after the big boss, but she should have got him!

Okay... so maybe that would be asking her a bit much. There HAD to be a reason as to why Kellor was London's crime leader, and without the evidence that was on Robin's wrist comp they wouldn't have been able to put him in jail anyway. At least not for very long...

Wally sighed again. He needed to stop thinking about that. Artemis did the best she could. Heck, _they _should've been there to back _her_ when she went up against Kellor!

Maybe if she was the one who got hurt, instead of Robin...

No, he didn't mean that. It wasn't anyone's fault. There were bad missions every now and then. It wasn't anyone's fault... he knew it, but no matter how many time's he told himself that, he just couldn't help but feel it was Artemis'.

Barry said it was because he needed something or someone to blame, because if he didn't he would start thinking it was _his_ fault. Maybe it was...

He should've been fast enough to save him. He _should've_ been paying attention. He should've trained more to control his speed better, been faster... should've...

Kid Flash dug his hands into his hair and pulled his head between his legs. Uncle Barry also said not to let the bad ones get to you, and that no matter how bad it was, it was all part of the job.

Maybe he really wasn't cut out for this, but someone help him, he couldn't stop ping-ponging around thinking it Artemis's fault..or his.

* * *

Artemis was in full pity party mode today. She couldn't help it. That's what happens when one leaves an active mission to do another mission and because of that one fails their favorite teammate and almost gets him killed and then lies about it to everyone because she has to save her own ass but all the while she knows that she did something bad and all the while, she has her conscience berating her whenever she thinks about how exhilarating the Shadow mission was...

Needless to say, Artemis had a lot on her mind and no one to talk to about it.

She made a promise to herself that she would never tell her mom anything negative about her hero life(she didn't want her to stress about it). Aria was still missing, and Dick's stupid adopted father decided they needed to go on an impromptu tour of _Austanburg_ of all places. She'd even thought of edited ways to talk about it without really talking about it so she could tell him about it... Heck, she'd tell _Cyril_ but he was still in London!

Geez, she needed more friends.

She hated to admit it, but she needed one right about now. She was too prideful to use one of the Young Justice to unload all her "woe is me" on them. Besides, they were her "teammates." They shouldn't know about her weakness.

When her thoughts were muddled like this, she found that exercise helped. So she went straight to the gym the moment she got back to Mount Justice. She finished arm and torso workouts and was currently running her ass off on the treadmill.

"Artemis?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at an equally sweaty Conner who was getting off of his treadmill. The two were quietly sprinting next to each other without a word for the past hour. Why'd he have to go and ruin their delightful silence now?

Not slowing down and increasing her elevation, she glared at him with the full force of her annoyance. Conner looked at her as though he were uncomfortable, but he took a deep breath as if he decided something, and hit the "cool down" button on her treadmill. Her eyes sharpened angrily as she felt the machine slow and decline.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked looking worried.

"No."

"You sure?" putting on a shy smile he asked, "You're looking a bit tight, how about I give you a rub down?_"

"Urgh, not now, Superboy," she groaned, standing still, she let the treadmill roll her off it. He grabbed her arm to make their eyes meet.

_What__'s wrong__? Talk to me._

Instead of answering his optical question with one of her own, she walked out. She had to or she was afraid she'd break down and tell her stoic teammate everything and she just didn't trust him that much.

* * *

"Artemis."

Startled by her name, she failed to turn her head far enough and took in a giant gulp of water instead of air. She coughed and sputtered, grateful that she was at least in the shallow end of the pool.

Urgh, why couldn't they leave her alone? She chose the pool because she was hot from running and the pool area was empty. Guess she was wrong.

She struggled to get air in her lungs and felt a calm hand pat her back. She spat the water out and glared at her leader who, apparently, decided to join her in the pool.

"What!" she panted angrily, but stopped her glare short. Kaldur looked down at her almost sadly and she was taken back by it. She asked gently this time, "What..?"

He didn't say anything to her, but he didn't have to. Along with her loud panting, the distinct sound of a certain animal's squeaking floated to her ears. Her head snapped toward the source of the sound. "You brought Flops– I mean, otters?"

Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder while signaling the critters towards them with the other. "It is a troubling time. You may not wish to talk about it, but it will not do you well to be alone."

Artemis smiled as she lifted one out of the water. "Thanks..." it was such a nice gesture, she felt like she could open up to him. "Hey Kal-dur?"

A splash was heard and she when she turned around, her was leader gone.

Ignoring the disappointment that he left, she gently tightened her grip on the otter in her arms while the others floated tightly around her.

How wrong she had been about everything. All this time she'd been keeping her teammates at a distance, like she would with the Shadows she met(Aria being the exception).

Being apart of a "hero" team was nothing like being apart of the Shadows. They actually cared about each other. Wally's helpless anger. Robin's face, mischeivious even whilst sleeping. Megan's watery eyes. Conner's worried look. Kaldur's sadden expression; all of them flashed through her mind.

They weren't like the Shadows. It hurt them to see her unhappy, and what did she do? She pushed them away.

Artemis' eyes became blurry and she took a giant breath of air before going under water and allowed herself to cry for all her mistakes.

* * *

_Recognized. Kid Flash. B03._

Wally walked half-heartedly out of the teleporter. He'd just visited Robin and couldn't help but feel depressed. Boy Wonder was so heavily medicated, Wally couldn't hold a decent conversation with his buddy.

He took a short-cut through the pool area, hoping to get to the showers before his team saw him. In a loopy fit, Robin threw–

"Otters?" He spotted the slippery mammals swimming lazy circles around a still Artemis with her back to him. He was about to call attention to himself when he heard something like a gasp and she dunked herself under the water.

As much as he needed to shower, he waited. Robin said Artemis hadn't visited him and that wasn't cool. He may have came to terms that she didn't do anything and that it was _his_ fault Robin almost died, but at least _he_ visited him.

Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at the distorted image of Artemis, the otters going under with her.

This was getting ridiculous, she couldn't be drowning, she was in the shallow end. All she had to do is stand...

Okay, she has been under for a while now. She had to breath soon... right? Wally focused on her under the water, willing her to come up for air.

Artemis was trying to kill herself. That's the only logical reason why she had been under for... Three minutes?

"Oh no you don't! I almost lost one person I care about, I'm not going to lose another in the same week!" Civvies and all, he dived into the pool to save her.

"What!" the ingrate yelled at him as soon as they hit the surface. He saved her life and she was _angry_?

"You were under for three minutes!" Wally yelled back as though that explained everything.

"So?" She shoved him away from her while the otters hissed at him.

"So I saved your life!" he splashed water at her.

"How could I drown in the _shallow end_?" she splashed him back.

"I don't know, but you were doing a good job of trying!" he yelled angrily to hide how foolish he was starting to feel. He was always an act now, think about it later type person. "I know you like otters, but you can't hold your breath as long as they can!"

"I know that!" she sniffled, but tried to hide it with a cough. "Again you jump to the stupidest conclusions."

Normally, he would have taken offense to that, but... "Were... are you crying?"

"Again with your stupid conclusions! It's _wa-ter_!" She explained slowly again before she angrily wiped her hair off her face. She could deny it all she wanted, but Wally knew a crying face when he saw it and she had all the tell tale signs.

Maybe if he made it sound like a joke, she'd tell him what was wrong... "Hey, I would be crying too. Robin was in critical–"

"Don't even start! It wasn't my fault!" she angrily snapped, though he spotted the guilt in her eyes.

He suddenly remembered how he blamed her the night of the "incident" and felt his own bite of guilt consume him. Had she been blaming herself this whole time?

"I know," he stated as she defended, "It wasn't!"

As if she didn't hear him, she repeated, "'You know?'"

"Yeah..." he sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was upset and I said things that I didn'–" she held up a hand, stopping him. He watched as she absently pet an otter that swam around her, actively avoiding eye contact.

He knew. Artemis wouldn't say it in plain language but he knew. She was stewing over this all this time, thinking it was her fault. But it wasn't...

For being a self proclaimed ladies man, he had no clue what to do. Wanting desperately to console her but coming up with nothing, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Robin." Upon hearing his best buddies name, Artemis' eyes flickered to him and he saw hurt in them. Of course she wouldn't want to hear about this.

But he started this train of thought so he was going to finish it. "...asked about you. He wanted to know if you were okay." he could only see her profile but he saw the subtle purse of her lips and the way her brows furrowed.

"I mean, I'll have to tell him about your suicide attempt." He smiled when she scoffed angrily hiding her laugh. He must have done something right, but he didn't know what. Artemis stared at him while he chuckled at his own joke.

Remembering the moment he thought she was going to die, he reiterated, "You... _are_ okay though... right?"

A very strange silence hung around the pair. Wally was worried and Artemis stared at him like he surprised her... then felt sad about it, really _really_ sad.

"Whoa! Heey, don't cry!" he pleaded softly.

"I-I'm not crying! It's the salt in the water! I got an eyeful of it when you _splashed me._" and if it weren't for the stutter in the beginning, he might have believed her.

"You sure about that?" he smirked. She made a cute flustered noise that made him want to hug her, but he stopped himself. Something told him that he needed to reassure her more. "You know he's perfectly fine now."

"Yeah... so you said," she muttered angrily to cover her sigh of relief. He may seem dense but he noticed everything... when he felt like paying attention.

"You should visit him." he reached out, but she quickly shook her head in denial, "But he's awake now..." he saw a stubborn look flare up so he tried a different tactic. Lowering his voice he stated, "If he could forgive me, he'll definitely forgive you."

"That's not surprising, _you_ didn't do anything wrong... If I was there, I could've–"

"You couldn't let Kellor get away. **I** wasn't fast enough and if I wasn't such a skeptic, I could've done something to prevent Bocor's curse."

"You shouldn't have had to. **I** could have stopped it before it became an issue."

"You had to go after Kellor, it's my fault not yours so stop feeling bad!"

"No. I should've been there, so it's _my_ fault, _you_ stop feeling bad!"

Wally and Artemis' angrily glared at one another. Something triggered the other and the both laughed at the same time.

"Geez, we can't even console each other without it turning into an argument." Artemis chuckled as she pet the otters around her.

"Heh... yeah.." he watched her with the slippery creatures for a moment before saying, "Bats said that everything worked out for the best." Artemis scoffed loudly, "That's what I thought, but he said that if Bocors spell was tampered with, it would've killed Robin, instead of just injuring him. That if Robin moved differently it would've hit an artery or it could've hit his heart... Since Robin's alive, everything worked out for the best," Wally repeated and felt like he meant it this time.

"I didn't believe Bats when he told me, but telling you... I understand the truth in it. There wasn't anything either of us could've done. No one was at fault, and we're _lucky_ that Robin's alive," he said aloud feeling as though weight was lifted from his shoulders, in that moment, Artemis dunked herself underwater again.

"What're you doing? I thought we were having a moment!" he pulled her up quickly, but he noticed her eyes and held her arm gently. "You _are_ crying," he received a disgusted sound at the statement. He chuckled and continued, "Hey, you don't have to hide, I felt like crying too, but you know I'm a big tough guy and you're just a–"

"I'm not crying!" Artemis scolded while splashing him though it sounded like 'Idiot.' She glared at him until an otter put it's paw in her hand and her whole demeanor softened. "Is... he really is okay though... he woke up fine?"

"He's doped up on pain meds, so he's kind of loopy, but other than that he's fine," he said smiling cheekily.

"Good," she replied briskly, but he could hear her relief in that single word.

"Aw, come here," he said pulling her into a hug because he needed to. She didn't hug him back, but he felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and that was enough. They stayed in a companionable silence as he continued to hold her and he never felt so... peaceful.

"You smell disgusting," and then she opened her mouth.

"Miss M made Rob some martian potion that would speed up healing, and Robin threw it at me because he thought I was sent there to make him eat it," he explained holding her tightly as she made yuck noises while trying to pull away from him.

"Let me go! You smell like death warmed over!" she struggled futilely. He laughed maliciously as he forced her to endure the stench more.

"You're welcome Artemi–" he said meaningfully before she managed to dunk him in the pool and slip away from him. He could've sworn he saw a blush dust her cheeks before she scurried out of the pool and away from him.

* * *

"Good job team, that concludes practice. Clean yourselves up before dinner, I've been slow roasting some ribs," Dinah said as she smoothly slipped on her jacket. They'd been training for nearly five hours and Black Canary barely broke a sweat! She worked them extra hard, saying that they needed to pick up the slack in Robin's absence, and, along with Artemis working out like a mad woman yesterday, she was especially exhausted.

"Yes _mom_," Artemis and Wally mumbled as they dragged their feet towards their rooms, stopping to stare at one another at their "stereo moment". Wally offered her a weak smile and Artemis almost returned it, almost.

She didn't notice it before, but Wally usually said aloud thoughts in her head, almost at the same time she thought it, thus making her angry since he sounded like an idiot.

Artemis wasn't a slow learner, in fact, she picked up things quite quickly, but... maybe she was a bit socially awkward. Oh she could handle situations where she had to be a hard ass bitch like a pro, but when it came to... _normal_ stuff...

For example, it took her about half a year to realize that she wouldn't get beaten in this team for mouthing off. Oh and that her team actually cared about her. Like _that_ was important.

Suddenly she remembered how sweet Wally was earlier. How he held her so gently yet so tightly... It kind of, _sort of..._ felt... nice.

Well of course it felt nice! He _was_ the first person who wasn't a female relative to show such kindness to her. It's not like she was falling for him or anything. Where did that come from? Falling for him...

Artemis watched as Wally explained what Bocor's "curse" was with simple science, giving her the impression that he was smart... when he was finished he looked at Artemis as if to say "Right?" She rolled her eyes for his trouble.

Hah! She could almost laugh out loud! She couldn't fall for him! Look at him, he's Wally, stupid, annoying, full of it, gets himself into trouble, kind-of-well-meaning (in an annoyingly cute way), smarty pants know it all who could be really sweet when given the chance...

'Given the chance.' What was _wrong_ with her? He wasn't being nice to her because he actually liked her or anything. They couldn't even hold a conversation without arguing! He did it because he was worried about his best friend Robin and she was vulnerable because of said best friend.

She sighed relieved. For the first time in a while she didn't feel like her heart was being torn out of her chest when thinking about her little brother of a teammate. And it was all thanks to...

Yes, she could be thankful to him for getting herself over her pity party, but she didn't owe him or anything.

… She really needed to stop stewing over this, and she _really_ needed to visit Robin.

"I know it's only monday, but what're you doing this weekend Artemis?" Ahh, saved by the martian.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know. I've got Saturday off, so I'll probably just relax. Why? Did you want to do something?"

Megan smiled brightly and started, "Actually–"

"You forgot!" annoying annoyance who she would not think about being in a pool with yelled angrily.

"Forgot what?"

"It's this weekend!" he exclaimed gaining the attention of all their teammates.

"What is?" she played it off like she had better things to do than talk to him. Because she did!

Before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the prying eyes and ears of their teammates. Psh, they wouldn't have even _had_ this problem if he didn't yell and make a scene. Stupid boy.

"Remember... my spring formal... you're still going..._right_?" he asked looking a bit nervous. As he should be! She had better things to do than to go to a stupid dance with an equally stupid boy!

"I don't know... I went to this really fancy ball the other day, so I'm all 'danced out' from that. And then one of my really good friends just got into a bad accident..."

Wally slumped but chuckled at her sarcasm. Hah! he thought she was being sarcastic, but she wasn't! … she really wasn't!

"I'm pretty sure your really good friend would want you to go there."

"Well... I _do_ already have a dress..." she threw him a bone and gave him false hope. He naturally put his arm around her and she hated how her pulse tried to race. Not to worry though, she slowed it before it got started.

"Oh well now, you _have_ to go, or else that dress is going to be useless," he said reasonably and it made her chuckle. Urgh, she _never_ laughed _with_ Wally about anything before! What was _wrong_ with her!

Angry now, she replied, "It's not like **I** bought it."

"Oh yeah... how's Athena doing?" he asked nicely and she frowned at his interest. Then got angry at herself for frowning because his interest. He could be interested in anyone his freckled heart desired. She didn't care.

"She's good," she lied and pushed him away from her as she typed in her destination into the teleporter. She had a perfectly good shower at home and no matter how tasty BC's ribs were, she really didn't need to eat with these people(meaning KF)... Besides, she needed to find Aria.

Wally raced in front of her, blocking her path from the portal entrance. "I'm confused–"

"Big surprise there," she rolled her eyes.

"You're going right?"

She smiled pleasantly and he backed up at the smile. Chuckling as the computer scanned her, she shrugged, "Depends on my mood I guess."

_Recognized. Artemis. B07._

Last thing she heard was Wally groan "What does _that_ mean?"

She would never _ever_ say this out loud, but she would admit it to herself. Wally may be an idiot, but he could be... cute sometimes. And that was the only thing she'd say on the matter.

* * *

**AN:** that's right, next one's the dance! despite the cheese fest, i hope this chapter was worth the wait. nothing spurs me to write faster than reviews! so like it? hate it? i wanna hear it! ^^

on a side note: does anyone know what's going on with the lack of new eps or is "targets" the last one of the season?


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Formal pt 1

**AN:** so i revised the whole story a bit(some parts i changed) so if you forgot the storyline and feel like re-reading it, rest assured that most of the plot holes/typo's should be gone ^^

* * *

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter thirteen:** Spring Formal pt one

Wally was going to be fine. He was doing just swell. He fumbled with the buttons on his black button up shirt and sighed. He'd been so focused on crime fighting and worrying about Artemis coming, he'd forgot to get a suit. Thank science for aunts, though. Putting on his suit jacket he looked at himself. He looked spiffy in his charcoal grey suit with black button up shirt, no tie, because if he was going to be seen with a girl like Artemis, he wouldn't need one... at least that's what Auntie Iris said.

He glanced at the time. 6:55... he never knew Artemis to be late... The speedster took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs to wait for her. A new wave of butterflies fluttered around in his stomach and he reprimanded himself. It wasn't like this was a _real_ date and–

_Ding Dong!_

"AH!" he jumped and tripped over his unlaced shoes. Grumbling, he tied them and admitted to himself that perhaps he was a _little_ nervous.

"Wallace! Get the door, dear! You shouldn't keep your _date_ waiting," Mary West yelled as loudly and embarrassingly as possible. Wally winced at the excited tone. And if she was in such a hurry, why didn't she just answer it herself?

A vision flashed through his mind of his mom ushering Artemis through to the living room filled with "adorable" baby pictures, making him speed to the door.

"Geezittookyoulongenough, let's go!" he rushed leading her away from the doorway

"I am right on time, and let me say hi to your parents at least!" Iris Allen laughed, stepping through the door.

"Auntie Iris? Why're you here?", he exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug.

"Is that any way to greet your beloved aunt?" she frowned as she walked past, "It feels just like yesterday when you used to love it when I visited."

Because it _was_ yesterday when he thanked her excessively for handing him the aforementioned suit that he'd forgotten to get.

"Oh Iris, they grow up so fast!" Mary exclaimed, bursting into the room looking like she was about to cry. She had all the tell tale signs.

"Mom..." he started in a comforting voice, but it failed as she stormed out of the foyer and into the living room. Turning to his aunt he scolded, "Auntie! You made mom cry!"

"Did I tell you you look handsome?" she asked happily, sounding pleased about the fact, especially considering she'd picked his outfit.

"Auntie!" he whined.

"Tsk, you take compliments just like my brother," she scoffed even as she walked into the living room to console his now bawling mother.

"I take compliments just fine, Ris," Robert "Rudy" West said in a very sibling like way from behind his newspaper on his favorite barcalounger. Rudy asked over his wife's blubbering to his sister, "So when's she getting here?"

"Yeah, and why is _she_ coming _here_ anyway? Shouldn't _you_ pick her up?" Iris pointed out as she patted her sister-in-law's back.

"She–"

"Is that was you kids are doing nowadays? Have the girls wear the pants?" Rudy cut his son off as he turned a page in his newspaper.

"No _dad_–"

"My Wally's so," Mary sniffled, "so progressive!"

To stop his mother from crying again, he simply nodded his head. He was SO grateful Uncle Barry wasn't there, or he wouldn't be able to live this down. And he wasn't even sure if Artemis would show! He shifted his weight twice and fiddled with the buttons on his cuff. Why'd they have to make them so tight?

"Awwww, my baby's nervous!" Mary exclaimed getting over her crying fit just in time to tease her son. Wally quickly stood at attention then turned his back on his mom. This was such a stupid idea... Maybe he could think up a suitable lie that everyone in school would believe.

"Don't be nervous son, she'll be here soon," Rudy comforted while turning another page on his newspaper, his reassuring voice settling Wally's nerves a bit. Yeah! Rudy was right! He didn't _need_ to think up a lie, because she was going to be there!

"Don't worry, if she doesn't show, I promised Barry I'd take you to the dance," Iris said sounding like she was trying to comfort him, but only succeeding in making Wally pale. No wonder she was dressed extra fancy today! Oh geez, Auntie Iris was so eccentric that she would actually try to go as his date instead of letting him go stagg!

_Ding Dong!_

Relief swarmed him at the sound. Rushing to the living room, he paused and took a deep breath before walking to the door.

"Go on dear! Open it!" Mary gushed, excited to finally meet this girl the whole town was talking about.

Shutting his eyes, he opened the door mid-deep breath and burst, "Youlookreallypretty!"

"Why thank you, Wally. Such a sweet boy," Wally felt his shoulder get patted and he opened his eyes, "And you look very dapper!"

"Mrs. Garrick!" he exclaimed closing the door behind the original Flash's wife.

"Yes dear?" Joan replied kindly before noticing him slightly down trodden, "Oh no! Did your date stiff you?"

Wally contemplated the word "stiff" as his mom, dad, and aunt greeted Joan. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Artemis.

"_So I was thinking about being there at 7. Where should I pick you up?" he asked happily._

" '_Pick me up?' " Artemis raised a brow._

_Wally laughed nervously, "You know, for the dance."_

"_Oh no, you'll do no 'picking up.' If I _decide_ to go, I'll meet you at your house. 7 you said?" not waiting for his reply, Artemis walked away while mumbling something under her breath about traffic._

Oh geez, maybe she _did_ stiff him.

"Wow! Well, in my day, Jay had to pick me up for every outing we went to. Faced my father down like a man, too. And let me tell you, my father was very intimidating when I was your age," Joan nodded at her own story then exclaimed, "Does that mean Mary has to intimidate Wally's date?"

"Oh! Well, I've never tried my hand at intimidating, but I'll do my best," Mary answered standing up straighter.

"No! You don't have to _do_ anything!" Wally tried absolutely mortified. Artemis wasn't even here, and already this was turning out to be one of the worse days ever.

"Well that makes my job easier," Rudy mumbled not helping the situation at all. He straightened his newspaper and Wally wondered what he was reading that was so darn important anyway.

_Ding Dong!_

"That must be Jay! Be a dear and get the door for him? He's bringing in the casserole," Joan called out as she headed to the kitchen with Iris and Mary, the other two gushing about how delicious her casseroles were.

Defeated now, Wally shuffled his feet to the door and opened it vapidly, "C'mon in, we're apparently having a party in the dining room."

"'Dining room?' Oh don't tell me you made up this whole thing about a dance so I could hang out with your _family._"

"Artemis!" he exclaimed fully surprised to see her there at all. Geez, he really needed to start utilizing the peep hole or look when he opened the door. Artemis stood in his doorway haughtily waiting for her answer and he couldn't help but noticed they matched. Artemis wore a dark grey pea coat, with a tight black skirt that ended a little lower than mid thigh and black strappy heels.

"Pardon me, hot casserole coming through," Jason "Jay" Garrick said gently pushing Artemis into Wally as he passed with a big box in his arms. He glanced back at the two teens and said, "Wally! What're you doing here? Is that your date? Why'd you bring her here?"

"No Jay, Wally's very progressive, _she_ came to pick _him_ up," Joan clarified, her voice carrying from the living room.

The original Flash looked at the couple up and down then shook his head, "Well I'll be... times have changed."

"My baby's date is here!" Mary exclaimed happily running into the foyer with Iris close behind. She then realized she needed to intimidate her baby's date so she made her version of an intimidating face, immediately wishing she'd had more time to practice.

"Is your mom okay?" Artemis mumbled furrowing her brow in concern. The poor woman looked like she needed to use the restroom.

"That question can be answered in many different ways," he whispered back as his father finally peeked his head over his newspaper.

"Do you want a some casserole? Artemis, right?" Rudy acknowledged though he didn't get off his comfy father throne. Joan agreed with Rudy and took the box from her husband, who looked as if he were trying to wrap his head around the new day and age, Mary continued to look constipated and Iris looked like she was itching to say something.

Instinctively, he knew that whatever his aunt had to say was going to be even _more_ embarrassing, so he grabbed Artemis' hand while motioning with the other, "Yup, this is Artemis! Artemis, embarrassing family. Embarrassing family, Artemis. Okay, all met. Be back late-ish! See ya later, bye!"

He heard Artemis chuckle as he ushered her out the door.

"Wallace Rudolph West! You stop this very instant!" Mary demanded using stern mom voice. Even though he _knew_ no good would come of it, Wally froze because he couldn't _not_ react to stern mom voice.

Artemis coughed to hide her laugh, "Yeah, _Rudolph_, what's the rush? Besides, I had a long trip here, casserole sounds great." Artemis smiled pleasantly.

"Maaaan..."

* * *

"We're going to be late now," Wally stated pulling his father's sports car onto the street. Time went by quickly at the West family's house. What he thought was going to be a simple piece of casserole would turn into an hour of stories and cake to boot.

"Don't sweat it, only nerds get to dances on time," Artemis rolled her eyes then saw him glance over to her. She laughed, "Hahaha, you're _always_ on time, aren't you!"

"Forgive me for being punctual!"

"Geek!" Artemis stated, laughing at his indignant expression.

"I can accept that, but can _you_ accept that you're date's a geek?" he asked as though he were damning her.

Gasping loudly, she states, "Obviously, I didn't think this through."

Wally laughed and noticed that, for the first time in a long while, they weren't arguing. She put her hair into an elegant yet messy bun for this occasion and she brushed stray hairs behind her ear as they sat in a companionable silence.

He turned left and heard her chuckle. Curious, he looked at the landmarks to see what she found funny, until she stated, "I can't believe you didn't tell them I lived a couple cities away and that it wouldn't have made any sense for you to pick me up."

"I tried, but you saw how they are, they wouldn't let me talk," he shook his head and blushed a little, "would've saved mom trying to intimidate you..."

"_That's_ what she was doing?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, dad mentioned something about you wearing pants–"

"Very true."

He continued as if he didn't hear that, "Mrs. Garrick thought mom had to intimidate you because 'her dad did that back in her day.'" he mimicked an old person's voice which caused Artemis to laugh. He never heard it that often so he felt... proud of himself to know that _he_ made her laugh.

"Sorry about that," he apologized though he smiled to himself.

"About what?"

"Family."

"Don't be, it was... nice," she ended sounding wistful.

"If by 'nice' you mean 'embarrassing,' then yeah, I agree, they were 'nice.'"

"They care about you, it was nice to see," she said quietly as she leaned her head on the passenger side window. Wally saw the change in her and his demeanor softened.

"C'mon..." he said trying to lighten the mood, "You can't say that your dad wouldn't try to intimidate _me_, can you?"

Artemis went from somber to dark and serious. "I guess he would."

Trying desperately to understand the sudden turn, his mouth opened before he fully realized what he was saying, "and Athena said some embarrassing stuff when we had coffee that one time."

Artemis lifted her head from the window and looked at him. He smiled reassuringly and she rearranged herself to sit properly in her seat.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sounding curious, but he hated how it sounded just a little bit forced. At least he knew that family was a touchy subject for her, he just wanted to know why.

* * *

Artemis was a professional. She agreed to go to this dance as a favor to Wally. She dug her grave and created the character of Artemis, Wally's devoted and loving girlfriend, and she'd be damned if this school would break her. But...

They weren't even IN the gym and they had already been stopped seven times. Yes, Artemis was a real person. No, she would _not_ go out with them. They were wrong, her Puppy was too good for _her_. No, she wouldn't go out with them already!

At first she reacted flippantly, but her patience could only last so long. She made an annoyed sound and Wally tightened his grip around her waist.

"Please try not to kill anyone tonight." a very simple statement, but said in such a way that made her laugh and lean her head on him. And because she was playing a role, she let her arm linger and her hip brush against him. Because this was a job, and she was a professional. And that was what she kept telling herself as they walked into the school.

"Wow! Way to go Wally!" some idiot classmate of his exclaimed. She would've been flattered if she hadn't heard it so many times already. She was about to treat the guy to her death glare but Wally's hand shot into her hair and held her head in place.

"Plllleaaaase?" he whined looking especially pathetic and reminding her why she gave him the pet name "Puppy."

She exaggerated her sigh. "I'll try..." his hand loosened on her head and she mumbled, "it's a good thing you didn't say anything about beating them."

"Try not to do that either please," he said adding a super cheesy smile.

"Urgh, you're no fun."

"Okay, but only if they _really_ deserve it." at the statement she perked up and he laughed into her ear again. She had to use every ounce of her Shadow training to hide the shiver it gave her.

She watched as Wally walked to his locker and open it. She didn't, however, notice how well his suit fit him, and she _really_ didn't notice that in it he could actually give Conner a run for his money. Nope, didn't notice that at all.

"Wow Wally, she's real!" a friendly female voice called out happily. Before Wally could stop her, Artemis' death glare zoomed to the girl. She was cute, Artemis could admit that. She had wavy blonde hair slightly lighter than hers and pretty blue eyes.

Still Artemis smirked when the girl took an involuntary step back.

"Hey Frances!" Wally greeted happily turning from his now open locker, then saw his teammate's face, "Whoa, down girl, we like her."

"No Puppy, _you_ like her," she said, slowly turning to him. She started to slowly unbutton her silk trench coat as she, slunk sensuously towards his surprisingly tidy locker to the beat of the live music leaking into the hall. She could feel eyes on her as she straightened her arms and allowed her coat to fall off her shoulders. Aria bought her a black backless dress that had a low cowl in the front to classily reveal just enough cleavage. Four thin straps of black fabric ran over the her shoulders and down her back with two fabric strips across her lower back forming an upside down A to make the dress fit her curves like a glove.

"Wow, I'm as straight as a ruler, but I'd hit that," Frances said breathlessly, as Artemis placed her folded jacket in his locker. Artemis smirked.

She was just getting started.

* * *

**AN:** i know this is a lot shorter than my previous chapters, but it would've been too long if i didn't cut it a bit. please tell me your thoughts so far or i'll probably never pop the next one out DX

ps. am i the only one that's upset at how Artemis' character turned out in "Home Front?"


	14. Chapter 14: Spring Formal pt 2

**AN:** first of all. belated merry happy to everyone!

and yes yes i know it took forever for this to come out! sorry i just kept getting disappointed with Arty's character so much so, i probably liked her more when i knew nothing about her. also! i changed this to an AU because it doesn't have any new elements(ie: cheshire as actual sister, sphere or wolf) now that _that_ mini-rant's done, i hope you enjoy the chap!

* * *

**Oh She's Nobody**

**chapter fourteen:** Spring Formal pt two

Artemis looked good. She could feel it in the stares of Wally's classmates, feel it from Wally as he confidently led her towards the gym's entrance. She _knew_ she looked good but... she was nervous. She'd felt nervous the moment she put on the dress and it had intensified as she teleported and walked to his house.

She knew she had no reason to be. She looked damn good, and her character was perfect, but her heart _refused_ to stop flutterring in her chest excitedly the closer they got to the gym. She had to distract herself.

Whoever said the best thing in life came in threes was right. It was as if Frances (or the glare that decided to live on Artemis' face) was a shield against stupid and cut down nearly all cat calls from Wally's classmates .

"... Aria's playing." Artemis caught the tail end of Frances' comment as they walked from the lockers to the gym.

Upon hearing her ex-partner's name, the archer snapped her head urgently into the conversation, "Who?"

"Divine Aria..." at Artemis' blank stare Frances gushed, "They're this awesome new band that started over in Central City. I heard they just got signed, but they had agreed to do this gig beforehand, so they still came. They're so cool!"

"Divine Aria... they're the ones that gave themselves Greek God names and dress up kinda like them right?" Wally asked. Frances nodded eagerly and Artemis sighed. It was only a band's name, but just hearing Aria gave way to a wave of guilt. Worrying over Aria relieved her nervousness, but it also stressed her out even more. Jade had said Aria was "tied up" a week ago. Who knew what the Shadows had progressed to by now. What did Aria do to get punished anyway?

She should've tried harder to track her down.

Wally casually pulled Artemis closer to him as if he felt her stress and Artemis forced herself to relax and lean on him even as her butterflies returned. All the secrets she kept were getting tiresome. She forgot that he only knew Aria as her sister Athena. She forgot that she kept the fact that she might be in trouble from him. Maybe this dance wasn't such a good idea after all. She should be spending this time on something useful like finding out what happened to Aria, not feeling uncomfortable at a dance...

)O(

Artemis opened her mouth to tell him she was going to leave, but before she could get a word out Frances cut her off with a slight squeal.

"Mmm-hmm! The god of war Ares, is on drums, he's so ripped and he's dark and broody, and when he sings, I swear it's hypnotic, it just gets to you," she swooned and Artemis didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't interested, "Then there's the be-u-ti-ful Aphrodite on keyboard, they even made it look like a shell, I know, sounds gaudy but she makes it work," Frances snapped three times, then continued in a hushed voice, "You didn't hear it from me but _some_ people say that Ares and Aphrodite date behind the scenes, but I think it's just because of their stage names." Artemis sighed so Wally flicked her subtly, making her smirk.

Oblivious to Artemis' disinterest, Frances continued, "They all sing, but _lead_ singer and guitarist is the god of music himself, Apollo," Artemis struggled to pay attention as Wally annoyed her by messing with her ear as Fran stated blandly, "Then there's this new goddess on bass."

"What? Don't like her Fran?" Wally asked chuckling at her change in mood, and the subtle jab to the ribs Artemis gave him.

"I don't know, they say she was their super secret manager, then she decided to join and reform the band. They're supposed to be better than ever, but..."

"Well, we'll see." Artemis replied as they walked through the doors to the gym.

**Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart**

**I'll be the one to hold the gun**

**I know more than I knew before**

-So sang a lovely yet familiar voice. The beat was fast enough to dance to and the ambiance was what would be expected from a school dance held in a gym.

**I know more than I knew before**

While the main lights were off and there was coloured spotlights that swiveled around the room in careless patterns and a fog coming from a machine in the ceiling.

**I didn't rest I didn't stop**

The brightest part of the room was the stage area for the band.

**Did we fight or did we talk**

"Heeey, you didn't tell me your sister was in a band," Wally said into her ear.

"Huh?"

**Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart**

**I'll be the one to hold the gun**

**I love you more**

Aria was singing in the band. She was wearing the blue dress that Artemis thought she wore to be a "hero," but, nope.

**I love you more**

Athena strummed her bass deftly and Artemis flashed back to the time they fought Jade as Cheshire.

**I don't know what I knew before**

She thought it strange that Aria didn't follow her back to Mount Justice. She remembered her saying she had a "gig..."

**But now I know I wanna win the war**

"_Hey Arty?" a thirteen year old Aria asked quietly._

"_Yeah Ari?" twelve year old Artemis responded, not taking her eyes off her paper work. She'd messed up once already and she wasn't going to let that happen again._

_Artemis waited for her partner to continue, but was met with silence. She looked up from her paperwork to see Aria looking...unsure. Urgently, Artemis barked, "Aria."_

_She sighed then came out with it, "What... what do you think you'd do if your dad didn't recruit you?"_

_Artemis paused to give it some thought, thinking the question came out of no where. Ever since she could remember, Artemis was trained for this type of work. She didn't really have any other skills but..._

"_I don't know... mom liked watching me with a bow and arrow..." she trailed off as she put her pen down as if contemplating her next step, "maybe... maybe I could do something with that. I'd want to make a _difference_ with it. Something to make her proud."_

_Aria didn't say anything as she thought it over, "what kind of difference?" _

_Artemis chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, "I said I don't know. Maybe I'd want to help people."_

"_With a _bow_ and _arrow_?" Aria's voice was filled with playful skepticism._

"_Yeah, okay? Well what about you?" Artemis asked getting embarrassed. _

"_I always wondered what it'd be like to be a singer in an awesome band, ya know?" Aria replied quickly as though she'd been thinking about it. She leaned back as if she could see it in front of her, "Be famous, have _my_ name in lights..."_

_Artemis continued with the same tone as she plopped next to her partner, "Ooh, travel around to exotic places and not worry about getting caught, not worry about escape routes." _

_Aria smiled and put her arm around her partner with the other out as if picturing it, "Have _clean_ money, to do whatever I want without restraints," Aria's eyes sparkled at the thought of that kind of freedom. "Millions of adoring fans screaming for _me_, just me." She let go of her sister from another mister as she threw herself onto her bed with a euphoric smile on her face, "yeah... I–"_

"Artemis!" Wally nudged her out of her flashback. Artemis was instantly annoyed. She glared at him, forgetting she was supposed to be "in character." There was something important she was missing. Why'd that memory pop up out of nowhere?

"Whoa, you okay? You zoned out for a second there." Wally touched her bare shoulder and she shuddered.

**I'll be the one who'll break my heart**

**I'll end it though you started it**

"I'm fine, it was nothing."

**The truth lies**

Artemis looked to her sister singing as she strummed her bass.

**The truth lied**

Athena had a spotlight shining on her, and though Artemis was standing in the back of the gym, it looked like she sang the last lines directly to her.

**And lies divide**

**Lies divide**

She was sure Athena was looking at her as she sung and strummed the last notes of the song. Despite the happy tune, Artemis had a foreboding feeling.

"Art?" Wally asked, sounding worried.

She turned her head, wishing that she left her hair down so she could smack him with it. "I said I'm _fine,_" she turned around with what she knew was a breathtaking smile, "Puppy."

* * *

Wally was anxious about Artemis meeting Frances. He'd known Frances since first grade and he didn't want her _not_ to approve of his girlfriend...not that Artemis was his _real_ girlfriend, but it was nice to see the two get along despite their rocky start.

He knew Artemis was great with maintaining an undercover character, but he didn't think she could be _this_ good. She fit in perfectly with the rest of his school friends, all the while making him feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered to her.

It wasn't as if she changed that much either. Aside from the pet name, she was still the snarky spitfire of a teammate, though she was more...affectionate to say the least, but she did it in a way that seemed so natural. Be it a subtle look, a touch, or sneaking her way under his arm, it never seemed forced. He kept having to remind himself that this was all her "character."

He caught so many glimpses of her acting skills it shouldn't have been so hard to remember, but... _he_ was never great at maintaining a character. Artemis fit so well with him, that he didn't even have to act.

And he found that didn't want to, he _liked_ having her under his arm, holding her hand, seeking her out even with all his friends around. He was proud to have her next to him and he _knew_ it wasn't because he was playing any kind of "character."

Speaking of seeking her out... He left for two seconds and of _course_ she disappeared on him. He smirked to himself; she was still a pain in his ass, but he kind of liked it.

That realization lasted for about a second. He found his girlfriend, but she was... _allowing_ Sid to flirt with her! All throughout the night she would beat off guys with a stick and the _one_ person she let flirt with her was SID? !

He watched as Sid placed his hand at the small of her bare back and she hit him playfully while laughing nervously; it was obvious she didn't want him near her! When Sid stepped closer and used his height to tower over her, Wally nearly lost it. He forgot that Artemis could defend herself just fine, he forgot about maintaining a cover, and keeping his secret identity-

Sid's hand slowly slid down Artemis' back and towards her...

Before he knew it, Wally had Sid's hand in a death grip and threatened, "Hands off."

Sid laughed in typical bully fashion, but he could hear the bit of fear in it. Wally knew he was using enough force to almost crush it, but Sid swallowed it down and responded as if he felt nothing, "She was into it, _Folly Wally_."

At that statement, Artemis scurried behind Wally, as if to hide behind him. Wally narrowed his eyes, "If I see you around my girlfriend-"

"Hah!" Sid laughed then grunted as Wally twisted, and brought the big jock to his knees.

"I will do more than twist your arm. You have no idea just what you're messing with," Wally whispered with stern honesty. Sid's eyes widened with a slice of real fear and Wally easily pushed him down as he let go of his arm. He could feel his nerdy class clown image change in the eyes of the school, but he didn't care. He put his arm around his girl and walked through the path of students as they got out of his way.

Still angry, he demanded, "Why did you let him do that?"

Oblivious(or apathetic) to the deathly edge in his voice, Artemis laughed, "Operation Get Sid Off Wally's Back complete."

Anger quickly dissipated at her confident tone as he looked down at her surprised. She scoffed and nudged him gently, "Like I would go all the way to the middle of nowhere HicVille Missouri and _not_ fix your little problem."

Stunned, he processed what she just said, then laughed. Of course that would fix it. He showed a side of himself to the school that he refused to, thinking they would catch on that he was Kid Flash. But... showing it while protecting his girl... they probably thought he was a black belt in Judo or something.

"I don't live in the middle of nowhere HicVille Missouri," he retorted while smiling. Only _she_ would be able to fix his school problem.

"Oh yeah, we're in," she paused as she made a show of getting the chills as she said disgustedly, "_Kansas_."

He laughed loudly as he pressed his head to hers as he whispered warmly, "you bitch."

She laughed and he couldn't help but feel that he lov- he liked her... a lot.

* * *

Artemis found that there was a... _simpleness_ to Wally. If one did something, Wally would react in a very obvious way, so she knew he was going to be "jealous," that's what his character was supposed to do, but she didn't he he would be... _that_ protective.

Operation Get Sid Off Wally's Back was a very simple thing. He was to stand up to the school's main bully causing main bully to lay off a bit. But Wally effectively made _all_ bullies stay away from him with what he pulled. He threatened Sid like a pro and she couldn't help but feel...

Proud?

She could hear the threatening promise in his voice. It was strangely exhilarating... Sure he was still, well, _Wally_, but now he had depth to him. She knew very well the reliable, yet annoying, teammate, but there was different sides to him she didn't know about. The one that was embarrassed by his family, but loved them no matter what. The class clown of a nerd that he played at school. And now, the fiercely protective boyfriend that wouldn't let any harm come to her- his "girlfriend."

She gulped. She was treading on dangerous water right now. If she didn't watch herself, she would forget that this was all a show. She found that it was almost too easy to fall into the role of his girlfriend.

At the thought she could feel a sense of pride and happiness.

That couldn't be good.

"Wally, I think Artemis is thirsty," Frances chirped, snapping Artemis out of her train of thought.

"I suppose I could use something to drink..." she replied sensing something was off. Frances wanted something...

"I'll go get some punch then?" Wally replied feeling like he was being dismissed but joked, "Try not to let any boys hit on you while I'm gone?"

"Urgh, like they would anymore. I'm pretty sure there isn't a boy in here brave enough to suffer your wrath," Artemis easily brought his cheek to her lips as she whispered, "don't leave me with her."

"Of course I'll miss you," he said with a mischievous smirk as he left her. Artemis chuckled then turned to Frances.

The two stared at one another as the band played an upbeat song. The silence between the two girls stretched and it suddenly felt very awkward. Artemis knew Frances had something to say, but she didn't want to rush it. Maybe if they stayed quiet long enough, Wally would get back and-

A threatening aura abruptly surrounded Frances and Artemis braced herself, "You know that I've known Wally for... forever right?"

"Now I do," Artemis replied matching the threatening aura. If this Barbie-like best friend thinks she could just _scare_ Artemis away, she's got another thing coming. Wally was hers and she was here to stay–

Wait...Where'd that come from? !

Frances laughed and the aura dissipated slightly, "He likes you, a _lot_ more than that other crush he told me about..." she trailed off and Artemis took a deep breath. He liked her? Warmness filled her at the thought and she had to fight to squwash the feeling. "So if you hurt him... I _will_ hurt you."

Artemis choked back the scoff at her threat, Frances was only doing this because she cared about Wally's happiness. Though she highly doubted his friend could do anything to her, she made a show of being slightly threatened.

"Good news, they had your favori-" Wally stopped himself as he took in the mood between the girls, "What's going on?"

"Just girl talk," Artemis smiled beautifully as she took her drink from him. She noticed a couple of boys hovering behind Wally as if waiting to be introduced, "Who's this? More friends?"

* * *

An hour passed in a flash. Artemis enjoyed Divine Aria's music, it was easy to dance to and she couldn't remember ever seeing Aria so happy. Wally's friends were sweet and made Artemis feel welcomed which helped with her unnecessary nervousness. And, she admitted it, this was fun.

What would her friends do if they'd been here? Dick would have acted like a kicked puppy over not having her attention all night... Cyril... well he wasn't really a friend... Athena?

Artemis would've laughed if she wouldn't have look crazy for doing it. If _Aria_ met him, she would've given him a version of Frances' "talk" that would've had him running for the hills.

She almost envied Wally. He was one of those people who attracted... _good_ people to him. She supposed it was because he was such an integrally _good_ person too. He was raised with a loving and supportive family and he became a magnet for loving and supportive friends. She remembered hearing that _he_ choose to be like Flash. _He_ preformed the experiment to turn him into a speedster... and Flash, instead of getting angry, took him under his wing..

And what did she have? A deranged father who forced her into a life she never wanted to be apart of and because of that she didn't know how to do anything else. A past of crime and thievery that seemed to want her back even as she fought to leave it behind. And an inability to figure out how to react to a team that actually cared about her. Sure she had a loving and amazing mother, but that ray of goodness was diluted by their meager living situation and Artemis' guilt over lying to her on a daily basis so she wouldn't worry.

She didn't know how much longer she could last. All the lies and secrets were really getting to her. Sure she acted as though nothing was wrong. 'Live the lie until the lie eventually becomes your life', was her mantra ever since Aria taught it to her. But the guilt was nearly suffocating her.

She didn't want to live a lie. Artemis finally had a team that _cared_ about her. If she figured out a way to tell them that the Shadows were after her without _actually_ telling them she had been a part of them, she _knew_ they would do anything in their power to protect her. Not that she _wanted_ to be protected, but she... she _wanted_ to feel to feel how Wally did on a daily basis.

_He_ didn't have secrets. _He_ didn't _have_ to look over his shoulders for shadows from his past. He had a group of genuinely supportive family and friends that could do that for him. She watched him retell a funny story about an adventure he and Frances went on and felt a sadness envelope her.

Wally got to his punchline and Artemis watched as his friends laughed happily around her. She wondered what it would be like to be so carefree...

"Artemis," Wally prompted, his voice full of concern. Geez, look at her! She was so consumed with her thoughts that she actually let it show through!

"I'm fine," she said smiling half-heartedly. He looked like he was going to say something when claps started. They looked to the stage where the handsome Apollo stood, smiling and asking the crowd to settle down.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but it's our last song for the night," the lead singer announced only to be met with disappointed groans. He charmingly raised his hands and shook his head, "I know, I know, but Athena made me do it."

"Oh yeah, make _me_ the bad guy," Athena replied, replacing her bass with an acoustic guitar .

"Yup," was Apollo's shameless reply.

"Ooh, let's play a song for all the lovers out there to cozy up to," Aphrodite chimed in while pressing a few lovey dovey chords on her keyboard.

"Urgh, no 'Dite." Ares groaned from behind his drum set.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, she looked like she was going to say something nasty, but Apollo loudly played a rift making the bickering stop. "Slow song for the lovers, but not a love song. Athena go!"

Athena exaggerated a sigh, and Artemis could have sworn she winked at her as she said, "How about the one I wrote for my little sister?"

"Oh goody! I _love_ that one!" Aphrodite gushed as she started playing the beginning chords of the song

)O(

"C'mon," Wally said leading Artemis to the dance floor. Artemis raised a brow at him and he chuckled, "we can't _not_ dance to a song your sister made for you."

Artemis rolled her eyes even as a smirk spread across her lips. Her heart started that weird fluttering in her chest again as she danced at arms length to Wally. Sure they'd danced together all night long, but that had been when she was still in character. Now... it felt as if it was just her. Dancing with Wally...

It should have felt awkward; up until a couple weeks ago, she thought he was the bane of her existence, but being around him..it was so natural for her. As if she'd always done it. Athena's hauntingly beautiful voice was calling her a little shadow in the song and she couldn't help but remember all her secrets. She couldn't look at Wally directly, she felt as though he would see through her lies if she did.

"Is Athena calling you a shadow because you used to follow her around a lot?" he asked cheerily and it almost snapped her out of her depressing thoughts.

She looked at him and he smiled down at her happily, though his eyes said he knew there was something off, but he didn't ask about it. Urgh, of course he choose now to be sweet and give her space.

She held him closer and rested her head on his shoulder to avoid his eyes and felt him easily tightened his arms around her waist in response, relaxing as he held her gently she sighed, "Yes Wally. She called me her Little Shadow when we were younger."

"**Little Shadow, to the night will you follow me?" **Athena sang and Artemis couldn't help but remember the times Aria would look back at her as if asking that question before they had to leave for a Shadow mission.

"So you going to tell me what's up?" he asked bluntly, obviously unable to take it any more. She smiled at his impatience. What she once found annoying, she now found endearing, who would've thunk it?

"No," she mumbled burying her face into the crook of his neck to distract him. "Your friends are nice."

"Well, they _love_ you," he said happily though she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or honest. Another smile crept up on her as she pressed her ear to his neck as if wanting to hear his heartbeat over her 'sister's' song.

They kept quiet for a moment, but Wally wasn't a very patient boy, "C'mon, it can't be that bad."

"It's not," she admitted while chuckling, but she didn't want to talk about it, it was embarrassing to say the least. She was envious of his life for crying out loud! How would she even begin explaining that?

"Then..?" he asked nudging her slightly with his head.

She laughed and nudged back, "You just..." she started tracing lazy patterns on his back, "your life is so... carefree."

"Yeah and you're just a little stressed ball of stress," he joked snapping her dress' back strap. Instead of biting his head off as she was prone to do, she simply snuggled closer to him, making him hold her gently. "Hey... I'm not so carefree," he said, and then continued as she scoffed, "we've all got our stuff... I just..." he trailed off.

"You, have people you can talk to about it," she mumbled though she knew he heard it. She wanted to walk away from him, but he gently held her in place. Good thing too, she wouldn't know what she would've done if she were looking into his pitying green eyes.

"You don't?" He asked sounding surprised. She squeezed him angrily and she knew he instantly felt like a jerk. This was so embarrassing. She never unloaded this type of worry to anyone except...

He rubbed her back gently, "You can talk to me..."

But it fell onto deaf ears as the rest of Artemis' flashback played before her eyes.

_Aria threw herself on her bed with a euphoric look on her face, "yeah, I'd want to be a famous singer."_

_Artemis stared at her partner. She'd never seen such... happiness from her. She never talked candidly about anything before like this. Not liking that feeling, she covered it by joking, "Too bad you can't sing."_

_Artemis giggled as Aria threw a pillow at her, "I can _so_ sing." Artemis hugged the pillow as she stared into Aria's yellow eyes as she said like a vow, "one day, if I ever get out of the Shadows. You'll hear it."_

**Every shape and size,**

**Deep and deep we dive,**

**Turn and turn aside,**

**To a fantasy**

_That_'s why her instincts brought up that memory. Did that mean Aria was out of the Shadows? She looked at Aria hum and felt the mystery of an unanswered question from it. "I have to talk to Ari–Athena."

"You mean, right now?" he asked confused, yet worried.

"Yes right _now_," she rolled her eyes as she tried to get away. He held her hand to stop her. She didn't have time to play happy relationship with him anymore. She had reality to deal with and she needed answers. Was that why she was "tied up?" Because she was leaving? How? Was it really over for her?

"But..." Wally stated, hiding well his disappointment at their ruined moment, "The band already walked off."

Artemis ignored him and let her instincts guide her to her freed partner. She pushed through side doors thinking it would lead her into a hallway but was met with a blast of cold spring air.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Artemis?" He asked coming up from behind her. She pushed forward just so she wouldn't have to turn around just yet. She was "tied up" because she was leaving them...

"There's no fire, Wally, I just need to talk to her."

"You're running away," he stated as the door closed behind him.

"I'm _what_?" Artemis snapped sharply, turning to him with a dead glare.

"I get it, if you want to take things slow between us, we can take it slow, but you don't have to make something up about your sister to get away from me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down," Artemis responded, her tone losing its venom, "this has nothing to do with us." He always jumped to the strangest conclusions.

"But today... You can't say that this was all an act," he stated, his voice certain.

"Urgh, you can't be _that_ naive, Wally," she said striking at the heart. This night, hanging out with his family, his friends... It was doing something to her. She broke a Shadow rule and was confusing her "character" with her self.

"There isn't an '_us'_," she said, more for herself than for him.

Well that shut him up, but... she couldn't bring herself to leave. Had this been a year ago, she would've turned around and left him without a second thought. Her time with the heroes had made her soft. There they stood, the sounds of the new DJ and happy partying washing over them. And there she was, standing in a suddenly cold-as-hell spring night, unable to look her _teammate_ in the eye, but unable to leave.

She couldn't take this quiet, the awkwardness of the situation finally became too much for her. She needed to find Aria anyway...

"Look, I have to find-"

"Why..." Wally's fists clenched making Artemis meet his eyes, "why can't there be?"

It was Artemis' turn to get shut up. She stared at him and saw so much conviction that she started to question why as well. It wasn't as though she _couldn't _be with him... Wait. no that's not right.

She had to get away from him. This night was messing with her, and not in a fun way. Suddenly, her mind made up an ingenious way to get out of this, "You said it when you met me and it's still relevant now... You've never heard of me."

"So?"

"So you don't think there could be a reason for that?" she asked, annoyed as she turned her back to him. The cold night, just _had_ to get colder as it started to snow. Urgh of course it did, only in _Kansas._ She would roll her eyes if she wasn't afraid they would freeze.

"I don't give a rats ass about who you _were_, you're here now," Wally said and she felt the weight of his blazer on her freezing shoulders. An icy breeze blew around them as she glared at him. "You know I missed that look," he turned her around and kept his hands on her shoulders. Being so close to him, she saw the honesty in those words. He brushed a loose bang off her cheek and she furrowed her brow when his hand stayed on her cheek.

"Wally–"

"No, it's my turn to speak," Artemis scoffed at his statement, and he smiled, "Where was I?" he asked, pinching her cheek when she groaned, "Oh yeah, I couldn't care less who you were before you bulldozed into my life. I–"

"But you will," her Shadow missions flashed in her mind and she pushed away from him.

"I doubt it; I've made up my mind and I don't _not_ want you in my life," he said with so much confidence it almost covered up his denial.

"Urgh! You don't know that!" she yelled as a sudden gust of wind whipped around them furiously, as if mother nature herself was on Artemis' side.

"What's the big deal? ! I'm trying to say I really like you. Why do you have to make it so hard?" he retorted, matching her anger, oblivious to the sudden change in weather.

"_I'm_ making it hard? Oh yeah, I forgot you don't care about making terrible decisions."

"You're damn right!"

"Urgh, you can't even take an insult properly!"

"I would, but this isn't a terrible decision. You wanna know why?"

"Please! Oh _please_ enlighten me."

"Because for the hundredth time: I." He poked her, "Don't," poked her again, "Care."

She slapped his hand before he could poke her again and he roughly grabbed her chin and kissed her. Not being one to back down from a challenge she growled as she treated him with the same respect. He held her head in almost painful stillness while pulling her flush against him. She ran her nails down his scalp and into his back to assure that not even a single snowflake could go through them. Their kiss was just like their relationship. Angry, fiery, neither backing down from the other as they argued over nothing.

Panting as they broke apart Artemis laughed, "So... you liiiike me, huh?"

"Well..." he kissed her gently stopping only to give her a goofy smile.

She leaned up to smack the stupid smile off his face, but the music screeched to a stop and screams were heard from inside the gym. Oh, what _now_?

Artemis and Wally ran into the gym only to be met with utter and complete pandemonium. Artemis got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of Athena on the other side of the gym doing a very good job of looking confused but in charge. Their eyes met and Artemis saw that flash again. The one that said Aria was forced to do something she didn't want to.

Before Artemis could react, a red blur exploded through the gym's eastern wall. Wally reflexively sheltered her from the debris as the rest of the students went from pandemonium to absolute chaos. She looked over Wally's shoulder and she saw three sinister silhouettes in front of a furious blizzard. One of whom she knew very well.

* * *

Artemis pushed away from Wally and began rummaging through the debris, probably for a weapon. Though he didn't know what was going on, he followed her lead and flashed into his costume. He could see his Uncle Barry get up from the debris; it looked like he was what crashed the party... literally!

He sped next to his mentor, "What's going on?"

"Heat Wave, Sportsmaster, and Weather Wizard," Flash replied, "Sorry I literally crashed your party, kid."

Wally laughed despite the situation they were in, "So how'd you get here?"

"I was following the blizzard Weather Wizard was making when Heat Wave found me and blasted me through here," he said nonchalantly as arrows shot past them and towards Sportsmaster. Looked like Artemis had gotten into the archery club's stash. He watched her as she shot arrow after arrow towards Sportsmaster who expertly dodged and avoided all of them, making his way towards her. Sportsmaster took out an expanding javelin and threw himself the rest of the distance to Artemis.

What was going on between them? It was as if they were ignoring everything else and just attacking each other... he should help. No. Artemis could take care of herself, just because they were together now was no time to smother her, but... were they _really_ together, now?

"Hey sexy, get your head in the game!" Though it sounded like Artemis, he knew it wasn't her. The voice was too melodic, not to mention she called him sexy. Even if they started going out he couldn't ever picture Artemis calling him that. A heat blast zoomed past him and he watched Athena hit it out of the way.

"What she said!" Barry replied fending off hail the size of melons from Weather Wizard.

* * *

This didn't make any sense, why was Sportsmaster here? Weather Wizard and Heat Wave Kid Flash could understand, they were local super baddies from Central City, but Sportsmaster was completely out of place.

It didn't take long for the local Police to come, but when they did, Kid Flash swore he'd never seen bad guys flee so fast. No parting monologues, no "We'll get you next time"-s. Just Heat Wave blasting through yet another wall and Weather Wizard making the blizzard so dense, even his goggles couldn't see through it.

Normally, he and Flash would speed after them, but besides the ruined dance and the gym being blasted all to hell, it seemed like there was literally no point to all this and they didn't want to risk being led into a trap.

"Wasn't that the girl that fought Cheshire that one time?" Flash asked, "She was pretty good."

"Yeah, her name's Athena," Kid Flash answered absently as he surveyed the beat up gym for his probably-girlfriend. A door was shoved open and he fully expected Artemis to walk in with an annoyed look on her face. Instead, Athena limped through heavily leaning on her spear. She had obviously seen better days, her dress was torn and she had dirt and blood on her.

Where was Artemis?

Flash raised a brow and sped over to help the girl. He frowned as he watched Athena refuse to let his uncle help her. She argued frantically, "There's no time, you've got to help!" she cried out, even as she shoved him out of her way and locked eyes with Kid Flash, "The guy in the tacky hockey mask took my sister!"

* * *

**AN:** so there ya go! that was my first(probably last) attempt at a song fic, hope you liked!

as an added bonus, i **tried** to write it out so that you could listen to the song as you skimmed through it. just start the songs where you see )O( . the first song used was "I Feel it All" by Feist and the second one was "Little Shadow" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs(just to warn you, this song doesn't sync up like the first one and plays longer than the scene it's in because it would take me twice as long to update if i attempted it).

i've got some epic stuff planned so REVIEW if you want to see it! also i would love to improve so hit me up with some critiques!


	15. Chapter 15: Not So Pleasant Revenge

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter fifteen:** Not-So-Pleasant Revenge

Cheshire smiled behind her mask as she silently landed onto the roof Red Arrow was on. Her dear Knave thought to keep watch on her target's home, obviously planning on ambushing her once she arrived. She spotted a tall air conditioning unit and quietly perched herself on top, sitting innocently, back straight, crossing her legs and elegantly putting her hands on her knees.

She studied his strong back and, even without seeing his face, knew he would be frowning, brow determined. She could easily have thrown a shuriken and be done with the boy, but... that wouldn't be entertaining. She knew she didn't have to talk very loud to get his attention so she smiled as she taunted, "Well If it isn't my favorite archer..."

Before the blink of an eye Red Arrow was on his feet, an arrow at her heart. She chuckled, but otherwise didn't move a muscle.

"I'm your favorite?" he asked as if to make small talk. He knew she would be able to dodge his arrow at this distance, but was buying time to try to come up with a more suitable plan. Clever boy. She was liking him more and more every second.

"Oh yes," she purred. They had a moment of suspended silence while he studied her relaxed position on the metal unit. She towered above him and so could see his every move, but (just as she could dodge his arrow) he could see her coming if she chose to attack.

She watched as Red lowered his weapon so it was pointed at the ground and she felt him put on an equally passive aura. "I need to talk to you," he said, his voice stern.

"Pity. I was hoping we'd get... physical," she said playfully as she licentiously recrossed her legs.

She saw him swallow before he spoke. "I want info on Siren."

"Talking about another girl? Are you _trying_ to make me jealous?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Why would you feel jealous?" he asked not hiding the amazed tone to it. She smiled at the slip. So cute.

"One can't help but feel... flattered by the way you called for me." she said casually putting her arms behind her and leaning on them to give him a good display of her "unguarded" front.

"You're flattered?" amazement mingled with slight disgust filled his tone now. He _was_ a hero after all, her wiles could only do so much.

"I _am_ a woman, Arrow. I can't help but get weak kneed over a Knave who would beat someone just to get the chance to talk to me," she said casually, but there was a hard bite to it. She jumped off of her perch and calmly walked towards him, adding a bit of a swing to her hips.

"I'm not a Knave," he stated apathetically like a reflex. Filling the silent gaps as he studied her walking toward him like a predator stalking her prey. She knew he didn't think she was stupid. He still had his weapon in his hand, and though she was slowly closing the distance of safely dodging an arrow, she was also narrowing the throwing distance for her poison.

"Well, you certainly aren't a _normal_ hero. The way you called to me... you did things that no other hero had ever done. Crossed lines that a 'hero' could never fathom," she said sensually, slowly circling him. Truly he wasn't an idiot, he never gave his back to her as she continued to shadow him. "You shook down those lackeys like a regular old criminal trying to move up the ladder."

"Don't insult me," he said aggressively and she couldn't help but feel threatened. Oooh how she enjoyed this boy...

"It was a compliment," she said casually lifting her hands to the sky to show she meant no harm.

"Save your compliments for someone else. Now tell me what I need to know or else–"

"Or else what? You'll threaten the lives of my non-existent family like you did in Evergreen City?" she finished blandly. Red Arrow pursed his lips as if holding in something nasty.

"No... I know! You'll do as you did in Valtava: Hack into my bank accounts and take my money. Only, you'd need to know my name for that. Pity. That might've been the only thing that would make me talk," she said gently, sliding her hand over his bicep as she walked around him. She commended his control. She could see him getting increasingly angry, but he didn't move to hit her when she touched him. Interesting boy.

"No wait," she said, stopping his response, "Here's my favorite: You'll beat me within an inch of my life as you did in Hub, Rocky, _and_ Cloister Cities," she said with playful honesty. It must have irked him to know that she knew about all he had done to get this chat with her. She would've laughed, but he suddenly dropped his bow. She raised a brow even as she felt him tackle her. They rolled on the tacky roof, each trying to get the upper hand on the other.

Against a normal hero she would've been off the floor and launching shuriken at him by now, their tactics were always the same, no cheap shots, or unsportsman-like behaviour. Very easy to get out of, but something was different in her Knave. She was only toying with him when she called him a criminal, but now...

He pulled her hair and angrily ripped off her mask as he pinned her with the rest of his body, mercilessly leaning on painful pressure points to assure she wouldn't squirm out from under him.

Jade chuckled to hide her discomfort, "Beating me it is."

"You'd enjoy that too much," he growled back. Suddenly, Jade felt three pinpricks on her thigh that instantly went numb. Her eyes widened. _What ever could that be?_

As Red Arrow got off her slowly, as if to savour the moment, she looked down and saw three red darts protruding from her leg.

"You know most poisons don't work on me," she stated almost to assure herself. Her Knave simply dusted the tar dirt off his uniform. She narrowed her eyes as she sat up. Instantly an excruciating spasm shot through every muscle that moved to get her upright. She felt her muscles, her tendons, her blood in every detail as they turned from flesh to fire, acid and freezing ice.

She chuckled despite the shock, "Well... this is interesting."

* * *

It was as if the world had come to a complete stand still. The seemingly pointless attack on a high school became so much more... Wally clenched his fists. "They _took_ Artemis?" If it were the last thing he did, he was going to get her back. "I'm going after her."

"I'm going with you!" Athena called out sternly, obviously feeling the same kind of anger he was.

"You'll just slow me down," he replied bluntly. He wasn't about to let a civilian help him get his girl back, no matter if it were his girl's sister. Athena's usually mischievous yellow eyes, held his stare and, in a matter of seconds, they started watering. Which instantly made Wally feel like the lowest human being on the planet.

"You can't expect me to just... stand here and do nothing!" Athena yelled as frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks. Wally grew up with a mother who cried easy, but that didn't de-sensitize him in the least. It only made him compelled to appease any crying person. Seeing his girlfriend's sister cry snapped him out of his tunnel vision as he finally noticed that Athena was hurt.

"So why don't you sit?" he offered flashing a chair behind her. She glared at him with a fury of a thousand scorned women and he gently touched her injured leg, "You're no good to Artemis with your injuries."

Athena held in her wince as she plopped into the chair, pouting unable to admit he was right. Flash placed a hand on his partner's shoulder as he assured Athena, "I'll go after them and call when I get on their trail."

Not expecting that, Kid Flash failed to stop his mentor before he sped out of sight in a red blur.

Frustrated he kicked a chunk of debris clear to the other side of the room. He couldn't believe Flash would just _leave_ him there! Artemis was _his_ teammate. _His_ girlfriend. The least his uncle could do was bring him along for the tracking! Not leave him behind with a civilian.

So busy throwing a mental tantrum, he failed to see Athena try and fail to stand up as her adrenaline wore off. He looked up only to see her put her head in her hands and mumble furiously to herself, "This shouldn't have happened... this is all my fault..."

Chivalry kicked in, making Wally snap to attention for the damsel in distress in front of him. "Hey... no one saw this coming," he soothed placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. If Sportsmaster wanted to kill her, he would have," he said leaving out the part that he might just torture her...

Anger boiled over in him. If Sportsmaster harmed even a strand of hair on Artemis, he'd better pray someone else found him before Wally did.

"'Sportsmaster'..." Athena repeated the name as if she was trying to remember something. As if a light bulb went off she exclaimed, "_That_ was Sportsmaster? !"

Her realization snapped him out of his anger as he answered suspiciously, "Yes...?"

Athena scoffed angrily as if recalling a sick joke. She glanced at Wally like he just gave Artemis a death sentence. "Of course he wouldn't kill her..." she trailed off ominously.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. If she had a lead on him...

As Athena began to answer Flash reappeared, "I looked everywhere. The blizzard hid any trace of them. They're gone."

Wally couldn't move, wouldn't allow himself to. He knew that if he so much as moved an inch, he would decimate what was left standing of his stupid school gymnasium.

"How _dare_ you come back before finding her!" Athena exclaimed furious beyond logic.

"Miss, I've done the best I can. You can be assured that we'll have every-"

"Don't you dare feed me that bull shit! I know how you _'heroes'_ work. You _say_ you'll put every possible hero on it, but no one gets it done," Athena sounded like spoke from experience. Despite her leg injury Athena stood up and, although shorter than the two, she still managed to look down at them and make them feel like children as she continued, "If you did your best, you would've found her. Obviously the only way to get things done in this world is to do it yourself and that's _exactly_ what I intend on doing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my sister myself."

It wasn't like Wally had never seen a person go vigilante, heck that's basically what he dealt with on a daily basis, but he admired Athena's gumption. He could see how the two were related. Like Artemis could easily do, Athena made him feel as though he were lower than dirt. Only difference between the two was Wally knew Artemis didn't mean it. With Athena... he wasn't so sure...

Kid Flash wasn't in the mood to follow a deranged sister on a wild goose chase while he could be out doing _useful_ things with his time. He tried reasoning with her, "You can't expect to just _find_ them. Sportsmaster isn't a normal person. He's a Shadow. Do you know what that means?"

"I know just what Sportsmaster isn't," she said full of venom, less so when she continued, "And no, illuminate me as to what shadows of all things has to do with anything."

"You have no idea _who_ they are because you're not in Artemis' life!" he burst out, having had quite enough of this pointless arguing. All this time spent talking down her hysteric sister could be time spent finding Artemis.

Athena responded with a glare that made Artemis' look like a smirk. Suddenly she smiled the prettiest smile he'd ever seen and felt his blood run cold. Well... now he knew where Artemis had learned her pleasant smile...

"You're a whole lot meaner in person then you are on TV..." she said adding a beautiful ring to her voice, "And how do you know my Arty so well, anyway?"

Suddenly, the air kicked up around them as Green Arrow landed the Arrowplane near them. The cockpit hatch rolled back as the man himself jumped out, "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

Seemed that while KF was busy arguing with Athena, Barry was doing actual work and called in reinforcements...

Athena glared at the newcomer and suddenly threw her chair at him, "YOU!" she hissed furiously as she stormed up to him, ignoring her gash, "I don't know what kind of deal you made, but I _know_ you were meant to keep him away from her!"

Green Arrow stayed his ground against the incensed teen and answered calmly. "What are you talking about?"

Athena stared at him then something snapped and she began to cry hopeless tears, "He took her..."

"Who are you talking about...?" Green Arrow replied calmly, righting the chair before gently settiling her down on it.

Athena groaned angrily, "Sportsmaster!" she growled as if he should already know.

This was getting them no where. Obviously Athena was upset about Sportsmaster in particular, but(guessing from GA's confused look) no one knew _why_.

"What does he want with her?" Flash asked, voicing the million dollar question.

Athena turned around and gave them a look of despair, "He came to collect."

* * *

Artemis slowly came into consciousness as she tried to recall the last thing that had happened to her. Coming up with nothing but blurred memories, she focused on what she had to do now. Rule number one when captured: gain as much info on your surroundings as possible. Keeping her eyes closed, body relaxed she opened her senses. She could smell the sea and the air itself felt damp. She sat on a metal chair with her hands bound by, what felt like, samson coated rope. She guessed turbo, it was Father's favorite. Her stomach cramped and she had a slight fever, similar to symptoms of black widow poison. She could hear waves crashing near by so it was safe to say she was by th-

"So nice of you to finally join us," Father spoke into her right ear. She threw her head back in an effort to knock him out, but her skull met with metal backing of her chair.

Great. Because of that stunt, her head hurt on top of being drugged. She really didn't need all this if she hopped to escape. Keeping her curses to herself, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to complete darkness.

"If you wanted to see me so badly, you could've just called like a normal father," she flinched instinctively for mouthing off. She had to remember where she was.

"Hm," was Father's diminutive reply.

Artemis groaned, "Can we skip to the part where you tell me what you want?"

A high frequency pitch started, it was slightly annoying, but it wasn't something she couldn't get used to.

"Turn your face to the sun and Shadows will fall behind you, kid," he stated like it was some sort of sage wisdom. Suddenly the salty sea air disappeared, the feeling that she was by the ocean vanished and she was consumed by the high pitch. She was alone. She knew that now as the pitch rose and crescendoed to a point past thousands of nails on chalkboard. Screaming didn't help, as the endless screech seemed to fuse with her as she turned into the tortuous sound.

* * *

Whoever said revenge was a double edged sword obviously didn't do it right. Roy saw no repercussion as he watched in twisted amusement as Cheshire tried to stand. She underestimated him and what he could do. She held in a scream as she fell back down and simply laid there.

"What did you put in me?" Roy could hear the pain in her voice and he smirked because of it.

"I thought I'd give you something special for our third date," he acted as though it were an amazing present. He continued as he walked toward her, "A cocktail made just for you. Snake venom, poisonous plants, bit of komodo dragon saliva..."

"_Chúa chết tiệt lỗ đít_," she cursed vehemently in her Vietnamese tongue.

"Does that mean you don't like it? I'm hurt. I made it just for you," he stated, feigning sadness.

"You're trying to kill me," she stated struggling not to move her mouth.

Red Arrow barked a laugh as he loomed over her so he could watch the pain in her closed eyes. "Why would I want to kill you? You know something, and I want to know it," he said as he gently pulled her head to look at him, causing her to hiss and glare at him. He stared into her black eyes and saw that she wasn't going to talk. He tsked and pushed her head the other way earning a small groan.

"My cocktail will settle into every fiber of your body. You think it hurts now? In a few minutes it will spread to your lungs, every breath you take will be excruciating. You think you're going to die, but you won't. Every moment will feel like hell. Unless..."

"Unless I answer your questions..." she growled angrily. Impressively she sat up to glare at him properly. He smiled at her bravado.

"I was going to say, unless you kill yourself, but that works too. I _do_ have the antidote on me," he said looking down at her.

To his surprise, Cheshire smiled and even went so far as to chuckle, "Using my own tricks against me..." she shook her head but hissed immediately because of it. She sighed and choose to lay back down, "Ask away, Knave."

"Who is Siren," he stated more than asked.

"She _used_ to be a very good thief and distraction when Shadows needed it," Despite her situation she still maintained her playfully condescending tone. He tested the poison on himself and he knew he wouldn't be that reserved. He almost respected her for it.

"Was she two people?"

Cheshire smirked as she purred, "Lately? No... before, yess."

This was it, this was the second reason he was doing this. First was to get Cheshire in her current state, now answers. His heart sped as he asked, "Who was the other one?"

Cheshire chuckled quietly so it wouldn't hurt, "Like you don't already know."

She smiled like the cat she was named after. He knew he couldn't trust her. She came out of no where. It was too convenient. Before he jumped to any more conclusions he had to make sure.

"Say it."

* * *

"Artemis," came a cold and unfeeling female voice. Artemis remembered that voice...

"_Contrary to popular belief, to be an assassin, you must be delicate. You must have a delicate step, lest you walk loudly. You must have a delicate touch, lest you break your lock pick. And you must have delicate aim, lest you miss the aorta and leave your target alive long enough to scream," Lady Shiva stated on the first lesson Artemis ever had with the Shadows._

Artemis didn't care that the first thought was a memory of the bitch who trained her, all she cared about was that the high pitch noise subsided. She lifted her head and felt the familiar tacky tug of dried blood by her ears and down her neck at the movement.

Though all she could see was thick darkness, she knew Lady Shiva looked at her with cold disgust, "Your father has a strange sense of hospitality." Artemis scoffed at her choice of words. Having enough of small talk Lady Shiva moved on to business, "Tigress has another mission. But since _you're_ tied up at the moment, I see this more as an opportunity to get reacquainted."

The room filled with light and Artemis couldn't help but scream at the shock of it. Without waiting a beat, Lady Shiva asked, "What _have_ you been doing for the past six months?"

Artemis' head was killing her, the light triggered a whole other place for pain. She tried to regulate her breathing as she focused on her ex-sifu. Their eyes met and Artemis found that she didn't want to speak. She wasn't about to give the Shadows the upper-hand over her.

The high pitch returned and, paired with light, made it hurt far more than she thought possible. Everything in the too white room seemed to vibrate, too fast, too much. Artemis didn't know how soft the sound actually was, as she could clearly hear Lady Shiva over it, "Tell them we tortured you."

The noise grew louder making Artemis shut her eyes to make it stop, but it only seemed to get worse. "It would be accurate after all."

As the pitch hit its apex, it stopped, causing her ears to hurt at the deafening silence. Artemis's eyes shot open and, as she stared into Lady Shiva's cold ones, she felt her head clear.

_Artemis could do this. She could defeat Father once and for all. Explosions sounded around them, but she kept her focus on one goal. She locked eyes with the man who spawned her and she roared as Aria punched him away from her._

"_Fight _with_ me..." Aria urged watching Father run out of the gym. Artemis had a sinking feeling in her stomach, like she shouldn't follow him through those doors, but..._

_Aria ran ahead and Artemis felt compelled to follow. If Aria could get out of the Shadows, maybe she could... and separating from her- she looked at Flash and Kid Flash fend off an attack from the remaining baddies- _team_ she could ask how Aria did it..._

_Artemis bit her lip, glancing back at her boyfr- Wal- _teammate_ before following the (ex?)Shadow through the doors and towards a battle with Father._

_Artemis ran through the empty halls as her instincts yelled at her to turn around. Maybe KF was having trouble with-_

_Aria appeared in front of her with a serious look on her face, "Do you trust me?"_

_Artemis answered without thinking, "__Yes."_

_Aria smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm glad," she said happily then nodded to someone behind her. Artemis quickly turned around only to be get a face full of noxious gas from Father._

_Coughing, Artemis stumbled into Aria and she mumbled so quietly that only she could hear, "This is the only way I-_we_ can be free..." Aria roughly pushed her off her as she scoffed. "There's my end of the deal. __Now where's mine?"_

That. Bitch.

She came to a conclusion. Artemis was human, and humans generally don't like pain, so they'll do anything to make it stop. Loyalty could get you killed when dealing with Shadows... and she needed to get back at her dear sister...

"What do you want to know?" She knew she had logic on her side, but, oddly enough, Artemis still felt a pang of regret.

* * *

Jade screamed as Red Arrow moved her maliciously making her feel his poison's bite.

"I already told you! I don't know her name!" she growled angrily. She may not particularly like Archery Girl and her sirenic friend, but she had professional standards. R'as didn't want people to know Artemis was Siren, it was the simple truth and she wasn't about to displease R'as.

Red Arrow kicked her and she painfully rolled a few feet away. Normally she would have simply dodge the obvious kick and jump a safe distance away from him, but this poison was something else. She was cold, but it was like her joints were on fire and every time she moved it was like red hot iron was in there. She needed to get a hold of this recipe.

"Who would know her identity?" he demanded, she could almost see the steam boil from his ears.

She remained silent, then involuntarily screamed when her Knave picked her up and positioned her upright. He wasn't even handling her roughly, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Siren is a Shadow," she grated out through clenched teeth. Who knew sitting upright demanded so many muscles. Red Arrow glared at her and made a motion to move her again. Not wanting that, she quickly continued, "_I'm_ not privy to that kind of information, but..."

"Your boss."

Jade may have been in pain, but she couldn't suppress her personality, she smirked, "Guess what I'm going to say next."

She saw her Knave clench his fists angrily, "He calls you, you don't call him."

Cheshire chuckled, then winced because of it. Something changed in her Knave as he revealed a dart of what, she assumed, contained the antidote. She let the relief show on her face. He bent to put it in her hand, but, at the last moment, he tossed it to the other side of the roof.

She couldn't help but chuckle more. "You see? You're not just a 'hero' anymore, Red Arrow," she stated as she started the arduous crawl to the dart, "Good thing too... Otherwise I wouldn't be able to help you."

"'Help me?'" he watched her crawl as if she were the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen, "Why?"

"I like you, Red." He scoffed and started to walk away. Desperately she offered, "In return for not turning me over to the police, I will help you." He stopped as if to show he were listening. In her normal sinister voice she continued, "But you would have to shed your 'hero' assumption and become what you we obviously meant to be."

Her Knave turned to glare at her, "What? A villian? !"

"You have to admit that the shoe fits now," using her forearm, she ignored the pain and stood, obviously surprising him. "Don't believe me? How many crooks and evildoers did you cheat, blackmail, and shake down for intel?" she paused to let him think about it to take a deep breath to keep her from screaming, "And how many did you take to jail?"

He clenched his fists and she got her answer. Just a few feet away from the dart, she ran out of steam and collapsed. In hindsight, she shouldn't have tried to walk... Panting now, she struggled to reach the inches to the dart. Although she was down, she had him where she wanted him, "Because of that, it would be... easy to get you in the Shadows."

She may not have been able to see him, but she knew she had his attention. "You know what my mission was... or still _is_..."

Finger tips brushed the dart and it rolled further out of reach. Her Knave stood over her and picked it up.

"Let me help you with that, " he said gently as he turned her over and positioned himself behind her so her back was leaning on him. She could see a flash of vengeance as he stabbed the dart into her stomach.

She chuckled as pain irrupted from the entry point but the poison immediately started to dull, "Couldn't help but stab me where I did you."

She wasn't expecting a reply, but what she got was a genuine chuckle from her Knave. Jade couldn't be certain if it was the endorphins from recovering from poison or the physical contact with him, but she liked that noise...

Suddenly, her Knave stood which made her fall back. "Get up, you have a job to do."

"No Knave," she took out the dart as she got up, "_We_ have a job to do."

* * *

"Collect what?" Green Arrow asked as though he were almost afraid of the answer. Smart man, he should be. Aria couldn't answer that now. She looked at the green clad man and glared.

"What does it matter now? She was _your_ sidekick, aren't you supposed to keep her safe? !" Athena demanded off topic to make it look like she didn't want to remember.

The Ace Archer's eyes sharpened behind his mask, "What makes you think she's my new protegee?"

Athena scoffed, "You may be stationed across the country, but I'm originally a Star City girl, and when Green Arrow gets a new side kick, I'll know about it... Besides, what kind of sister wouldn't recognize the other just because they covered half their face?" she rolled her eyes.

"Who is this?" a dark voice demanded from behind her.

"Where'd you come from–" Athena jumped and turned around to be face to face with Batman himself. She feigned to be starstruck, "OMG! You're Batman! I just got surprised by Batman! Ooh! Is Robin here too? Sissy's going to be so jealo-" she cut off as she remembered where her sister was, and her face fell into despair again.

She'd laid all the pieces down so carefully. All they had to do was act upon it. Using her sadness as a veil to stay quiet she waited. Batman didn't repeat himself, he didn't have to. With any luck one of the heroe-

"She's Artemis' sister," Kid Flash answered for her, just vague enough to get anyone's attention. Batman stared at her and, even after training under the most deadliest of assassins, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She shifted on her injured leg and winced.

Batman did something she failed to see, but before she knew it the heroes were in a slight huddle. Speaking in hushed tones, no doubt filling Bats in on the situation.

Aria turned her eyes away from the group, voting to watch them with the corner of her eyes. Even by watching them indirectly, she could tell Batman was being apprehensive. It didn't take much for Aria to cry, she was a very talented actress, after all, but this _had_ to work. Her mission depended on getting into their headquarters and she was so close.

As subtly as the hero meeting began, it ended the same. Batman noticed her glossy eyes as if that confirmed something. The air stood still as she waited for Batman's verdict. She dangled the possibility of knowing why Sportsmaster kidnapped Artemis, gave them just enough to be curious.

"You're coming with us," Batman ordered and walked off.

"He means we'd like to take you in for questioning," Flash translated to make it sound more like a request, "Maybe you can tell us more about how Artemis is connected to Sportsmaster."

Mission accomplished. She was going to their base. She knew her mission. She knew what she had to do. The stakes were high, but that was the cost to freedom.

* * *

**AN:** welp it's safe to say that when i started writing this a year ago i didn't think it would turn into... well this XD please review for OSN's Birthday!


	16. Chapter 16: Tall Tales

**Oh, She's Nobody**

**chapter sixteen:** Tall Tales

"Do you think she'll be alright..?" Athena asked, her voice quiet so that only Kid Flash could hear. They were sitting opposite each other in the spacious Arrowplane. The speedster glanced at Green Arrow in the cockpit, and knew he wasn't listening. He'd had to fight to get onto the Arrowplane with Athena, and had been ordered not to talk to her until they could get her into the interrogation room.

"I don't know..." he answered honestly, fists clenching as he glared at nothing, "but if they hurt her..."

Kid Flash couldn't see her, but he could feel Athena's sympathetic gaze on him, "You really do care for her."

He chose to answer impassively, "She's a hero, like me. Heroes take care of everyone _and_ each other."

She flashed a knowing smile but didn't say anything. Her exhaustion was obvious as she sighed into her seat. She had a long day. Training or no, she was a civilian and probably not used to all this... excitement.

"You must be tired. We've got a couple hours until we get there. Just close your eyes and when you wake up, we'll be there," he offered along with a kind smile, though he knew it didn't reach his eyes.

His thoughts were on overdrive and he itched to be running. Every second in the air felt like a second wasted, but he knew it was the best course of action. The Arrowplane was faster than him and being antsy was going to get him nowhere. He needed to keep a clear head if he was going to get Artemis back.

"You kind of remind me of Arty's boyfr-" Athena noted, her thought interrupted by a dainty yawn, which luckily kept her from seeing his body tense. He knew she saw through Artemis' costume, but he only met her twice as "Wally." He kept his goggles on, so there was no way she could tell... right? Their eyes met and he raised a brow, all humour leaving him. Seconds passed before Athena shook her head as if to say, "nah it couldn't be."

"Get some rest," he said sternly. She smiled meekly and made a show of snuggling into her chair and closing her eyes. Releasing the breath he had been holding, KF relaxed back into his chair a bit. That had been close.

When he was confident Athena was napping, he studied her. With her eyes closed like that.. she looked just like a black haired Artemis. With that though he frowned and pushed himself off his chair. He _needed_ to find her, soon.

Walking towards the back of the ship, he pressed some buttons on his wrist comp. He didn't know why it took him so long to record a message to the team, but he blamed it on his anger. While he was in the air, _they_ could be out there looking for her.

A circle floated in front of him ready to record whatever it was he was going to say. He didn't know where to start... He stared at the circle, his mind blank. His brows furrowed, determined. Every second keeping the team in the dark was a second wasted on finding Artemis. He pressed record.

"Artemis was kidnapped by Sportsmaster," he took a deep breath to quell his anger, "Athena seems to know something, so we're bringing her to the Hall of Justice for questioning. She knew it was Artemis while she was in costume, and almost guessed me. If you met her, stay out of sight. I know this is a shock, but do something useful and get me a lead on Artemis," he ignored the desperation in his voice as he finished, "We _need_ to find her."

* * *

Mount Justice was quiet today. Well, it was usually quiet, but it somehow unnerved Conner today especially. He'd finished his meager amount of homework the night before so he had nothing in particular to do with himself. That was how most days felt for him in the Young Justice's fortress.

"Hello Megan! Of course!" he heard Megan's realization from clear across the cave, no doubt she was in the kitchen trying another Earthling recipe. He smiled to himself; it was moments like these where her optimism cut through the monotony of it all.

Curious, he followed the sound of clanking plates and shutting refrigerators and stopped when he saw her. She was mumbling something to herself as pots, knives and ingredients danced around her in mid air, her head buried in a recipe book.

Hidden by the shadow of the hall, out of the light emanating from the kitchen window, Conner couldn't help but watch her. He should really be training right now, but...

Megan grumbled something in her pleasant martian language, scratching her head as a floating pot poured black mush into the trash. She was pouting as she spoke to herself some more, no doubt debating what she did wrong.

...watching her try again wouldn't take up too much time, right?

"What're you making?" he finally asked as she burnt her second batch.

Megan froze, and he chuckled. She could be so animated when caught unawares.

"Oh!" was all he understood, the rest she muttered in rushed Martian.

Chuckling again he held up his hand, stopping her, "I know I'm an alien too, but I can't understand martian."

A pleasant blush arose on her cheeks causing him to smile. Warmth bloomed in his chest and he didn't feel like questioning it as she apologized.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. Urgh, hello Megan! Of course I was talking in Martian. Ah! I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous."

"I make you nervous?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

She held her elbow as she looked like she shrank into herself slightly, her blush deepened as she nodded slowly.

Concern goes over him like a wave, "I don't want you to feel nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you," he couldn't hide his contempt well enough.

"OH! I'm not scared you'll hurt me!" she burst, floating through the kitchen window and into the tv room with him, "Conner... I.. I have feel-"

Suddenly Kid Flash's face lit up the big screen, interrupting Megan. What was she going to say? This had better be important. He didn't know why, but he hated that Wally always interrupted their time alone.

"Artemis was kidnapped by Sportsmaster," he reported. Well... _that _qualified as important.

* * *

Kaldur hadn't realized how much he missed being underwater. He was homesick, and he was glad he was back in Atlantis, despite having to watch Tula with Garth.

Undeterred by being heavily pregnant, Queen Mera took time out of her busy schedule to train him. Although it was not as hands on as usual for obvious reasons, he was grateful for her presence and tutorship. Training with her was invaluable even if she was simply going over basics with him. It was freeing in a way. His body knew what the moves were without him having to really think about it. He was free to let his mind roam.

The past couple weeks had been busy. Then again, it was always busy up in the surface world. He felt as if Artemis was finally putting her walls down, though he suspected the feeling might be thanks to the enlightening talk he had had with Athena.

Artemis' sister clearly cared for her; he could tell by how she lit up whenever she spoke about her. The realization was a sad one for him. He could not recall anyone who spoke as highly of him. With that kind of love.

"Very good Kaldur. Let's take a break for a moment," his Queen called out and he stopped his movements. He looked back at her and saw a royal guard had her attention. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and let the waters do what they will with him. It was nice to feel the subtle ebb and flow of the currents around him. To take-in the waters of his home. He knew that the ocean was the same everywhere, but Atlantis waters were special to him.

"Kaldur," Aquaman called to him and he opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting to see his King here today. He had a hard look in his eyes and Kaldur knew something had gone wrong. If it wasn't anything to do with Queen Mera's baby... what else could put that look into his mentor's eyes?

His Aqualad insignia chirped and he reflexively pressed it. Kid Flash's face appeared in a hologram as he stated, "Artemis was kidnapped by Sportsmaster."

Kaldur clenched his fists as the message played out. He _will_ find his teammate.

* * *

Cyrill was grateful to be out of the plane. The seven hour jump across the pond seemed longer with his anticipation of being back. He took a deep breath of the foul Gotham air and smiled. When he first flown here years ago, he was terribly homesick and culture shocked. Now... after meeting up with the team, he was starting to like the States.

He had so much to tell the team. Despite Robin's unfortunate injury, they were able to salvage some intel and he wanted to report in. Since they went to the same school, maybe he and Artemis could become closer. He knew she and Kid Flash were an item(even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves), but he enjoyed her company regardless.

Besides, the poor girl sounded like she needed someone to talk to. He recalled the strangely haunting voicemail she'd left for him a day after their mission.

"_Huh?" she paused as if she glanced at the phone, "Oh. Sorry Cyrill.. I didn't mean to call you. I just..." she sighed, "Never mind. When are you coming bac- no. See you whenever."_

Of course he'd called her back when he finally listened to the message 3 days later. He always had a bad habit of letting his voicemail pile up. He called her once, left a voicemail stating his concern and left it at that. He didn't want to bombard her with his phone calls. They weren't _that_ close.

His phone chirped and he quickly took it out. How funny would it be if she were calling him back? He pressed a button to find Kid Flash.

"Artemis was kidnapped." Cyrill dropped the phone. Bollocks.

* * *

Robin hated being bed ridden. He swore up and down that he was in fighting shape. Begged to go out and promising to lay off the hand. But noOOOoo. He was going absolutely bonkers in the med bay. Day after day of the same thing! Bats made sure to tell the staff to keep him from training and he could feel himself withering away, his muscles atrophying from lack of use.

Goodbye enhanced stamina. Goodbye toned muscles! It was going to be murder regaining what he lost in this week of no training. He doubted he'd be able to perform a simple handstand by the time this was all over!

He stared at the clock and twitched when the minute hand finally moved. Time was going by soOo slowly! Speaking of time, he wondered how KF and Artemis were doing on their date, they should already be at the dance by now.

Wow, he was _that_ bored. Shrugging away the thought, he pulled his laptop onto his lap and got to work. Even with one hand, it should be no problem finessing his way into Keystone High's surveillance system.

"..." Man he was out of touch.

Of _course_ Keystone high didn't have a surveillance system. It was a public school in the middle of Kansas where the crime rate was at an all time low. Not a private school where Gotham's riches and brightest went. Robin glanced at the clock again.

"Well that killed all of 2 minutes..." Robin gently face-planted onto the top of his laptop's screen.

_Access Granted. Zatanna. Zatara. A03._

He perked up at the announcement. "Zatanna! What're you doing here?" he called out, his voice almost too happy.

"Thought you might like a visit," she replied sauntering up to him, a friendly smirk on her face. She muttered conspiratorially, "Also, I've come to get you out of here."

Robin smiled more as he remembered the day Artemis finally visited and how she'd successfully busted him out for a day at the zoo.

"You sure you want to? Bats was furious when Artemis did that..." he trailed off smirking as he said it.

"You know, I really need to meet that girl," was her noncommittal reply, "But I meant something more permanent than a day of freedom. Do... you trust me?"

He could see her hesitance at the question. He couldn't help but smile at her silly question and nodded, "Of course I do, Zatanna."

He smiled at her look of surprise at the statement, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she smiled ever so subtly. Robin raised a brow at her as she walked to the left side of his bed. She put her hand on his cast and took a deep breath, "This might hurt a little. And don't move, or I might screw it up."

Robin smirked, but nodded as he watched her. The air changed and there was the subtle pull of magic as she said something in a backwards spell. Halfway through it, he felt a tug _in_ his arm and had to fight the urge to pull it back.

Zatanna sighed and opened her eyes. Even through the tint of his sunglasses, he could tell her eyes were a true blue. She smiled, but he could see strain on her face. Whatever she did to him, it was a doozy of a spell.

"Did you heal me?" he deduced since all the pain in his arm had disappeared.

"I _think _so. I found this spell in my father's library a couple days back, I've been studying it since, but there's no guarantees," she explained as she sunk into the guest chair.

"Do you need some water?" he offered, worried. At her head shake, he decided to lighten the mood. "Well, there's only one way to find out, huh?" he asked as he began unraveling his arm.

He could feel Zatanna's eyes on him and he suddenly felt nervous. He blamed it on anticipation of his arm being fixed.

Gently prodding his now bandage free arm he smirked at the magician. "I think you did it!"

She smiled brightly and he wanted nothing more but to hug her in that moment. His laptop screen blinked and Kid Flash's face suddenly appeared. One look at his best bro and he _knew _something was wrong.

"Huh?" Zatanna questioned as she looked at the screen.

"This can't be good."

"Artemis was kidnapped by Sportsmaster," Wally stated and Robin listened intently to the rest of the message. When it ended, the two sat in stunned silence.

"Well, looks like you'll be meeting Artemis sooner than you thought," he tried to lighten the mood to hide his anger. He jumped off the bed, quickly stretched, then offered her his newly healed hand, "Wanna help find her?"

Zatanna looked at Robin in a way that suggested she was delightfully surprised by his offer. He couldn't have been happier, when she gingerly took his hand.

* * *

Kid Flash shifted his weight as he waited in the "interrogation" room. It was actually very pleasant room, appearing like a harmless meeting room. Polygraph chairs designed to look normal and comfortable were placed around an elegant wooden table, and the room was painted an airy light blue and tastefully decorated. He was told it was designed to look this way so the League could "talk to" potential civilian threats without looking threatening.

Athena was lead into the room by Green Arrow, bright yellow eyes darting around the room as if assessing it for threats.

"Sit wherever you like," he said gently as he leaned against the table to watch her, but subtly show he was on her side, since KF and Batman sat on the other side of the meeting table. Athena fidgeted slightly, eyes covertly darting to find an escape route again, before tentatively sitting on the very edge of a polygraph chair. They worked better if she sat all the way back and put an arm on at least one of the armrests, but no one said anything.

"What deal did Artemis make?" Batman dove right in.

Athena gulped but started, "... H-he would pay for mom's medical bills."

"In return?" Batman asked causing her to hold her hands in her lap and slouch a little. She was nervous.

"I-I don't know..." she mumbled staring into her lap.

"How about we start at the beginning?" Green Arrow offered kindly, "Why don't you and Artemis live together?"

"I live on my own in Philly," she said looking up at him through the veil of her black hair.

"Huh, but you're only," he glanced at her file, "16..?"

"I've been an emancipated minor since I was 14, but I used to live with my birth mom when my dad broke it off with Mom when I was 12," she said almost spitefully.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked before they could change the subject. This information didn't matter in saving Artemis, but the question left his lips before he realized it.

Sad yellow eyes met his as she answered, "Mom- _Paula_ is my step-mother. My birth mom dumped me with Dad when I was a baby. Paula raised me and I _refuse_ to live with _him,_ so I fought and the _good_ court system, but they decided I should live with blood," her eyes narrowed angrily at the thought, "They shipped me off to live with my birth mom. Guess how well that turned out?" she scoffed, her fire returning.

"C'mon... your dad can't be _that_ bad," KF replied trying to lighten the mood.

"He's worse," she said with such vehemence, he backed down. Is that why Artemis always looked so sad when he mentioned her father?

"So, you and Artemis are close?" Green Arrow continued this line of questioning to help Athena relax.

"Well yeah, we grew up together," she shrugged, but KF could tell she had relaxed a little, "Even when we were separated, I visited when I could, but..." she shifted slightly and started quietly, "When mom got into her accident..." she clenched her fists, "I don't know... Arty completely closed on me."

"Explain," Batman was the king of sensitivity.

Athena glared as he upset her, "I don't know! Mom was all Arty had left, and when she was put into a coma she wouldn't talk about it!" she took a deep breath and continued in a contemptible tone, "Unsurprisingly, I was denied a loan and it was like Arty was... _fixated_ on making sure mom kept her legs or something.."

"Where does Sportsmaster come into this?" Batman went straight for the kill again.

Artemis looked into her lap, nervous again, "She... she won't get into any trouble if I tell you this, right?"

Green Arrow put a hand on her shoulder. The touch made her jump, but she relaxed when he answered warmly, "I promise."

* * *

Red Arrow swiftly followed the nimble Cheshire as she bobbed and weaved through the abandoned and uncared for sewer system. They took so many twists and turns, Red Arrow suspected she was trying to get him lost.

"Stop," she placed a clawed hand on his chest. He ignored what her touch did to him. He glared down at her and she sauntered to the other side of the sewer wall. She did something and a section of the stone walls moved to reveal a pristine hallway.

She beckoned him to follow with an enticing curve of her index finger. He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. She walked in a leisurely pace, as if she had all the time in the world. He wanted to get his intell as soon as possible, but he wasn't bothered by her slow stroll. There was worse things to do with his time than walk with a mysteriously compelling woman.

They reached a door and she put her hand on his bicep to halt him again.

"When we go in, you are expected to kneel, like so," she purred then demonstrated the kneel, "Keep quiet and only speak when spoken to, and you'll live..." she tilted her head and he could hear her smile behind her mask, ".. probably"

He felt the edges of his mouth twitch. Before he could reply, she turned on her heel and closed the short distance to the door.

"Cheshire," a deep almost sinister voice boomed all around them.

"Sensei," her greeting respectful, yet had a ring of friendliness to it. The room was vast and dark, only lit by several fire sconces hanging from the tall ceiling. The door closed, seemingly by itself and she knelt. Red mimicked her.

The room was silent, almost too silent. There was no sound of the fire blazing in their sconces, no sounds of traffic. It was almost suffocating. The silence seemed to drag on for ages, but he suspected it was because he was being examined.

After an eternity, he heard a bored, yet threatening exhale. He wouldn't call it a sigh, there was too much subtext to it. From all around him Sensei demanded, "Why do you insist on bringing strays into my dojo?"

Without flinching, Jade spoke playfully, "With all due respect, Sensei. When have my strays not proven useful to you?"

Silence was deafening again. His heart raced in his chest as he got to thinking. Should this end poorly, he was confident in his ability to fight his way out. He took the silence as a good thing though. It meant Sensei was contemplating keeping him.

"Interrogate him," Cheshire offered standing, surprising Red Arrow. Silence again and he heard her smile, "He is a fallen hero, Sensei. No doubt you've heard his attempts to find me, and..." quietly almost reluctantly, she continued, "...how he completed my mission."

A sickening slap sounded loudly and Cheshire rolled into him from the impact. Her mask clattering loudly somewhere in the room.

"Che-" her eyes narrowed slightly, cutting him off.

"Show him to your room, then Shiva will see you in her quarters," Sensei ordered with chilling calm and getting the feeling of intense danger.

She smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat. He got in.

* * *

_What did Artemis do?_ Kid Flash asked himself as Athena stalled, asking for a glass of water. The speedster poured her a glass and offered it to her. She smiled gratefully and took a long sip.

Bringing the cup down slowly she took a deep breath, "I went back to Star City to be with Arty while mom was in the hospital... I already had my GED so, while she was at school... I found blueprints for the museum and strange equipment under her bed, ropes and stuff.." she fidgeted with her glass, "When I asked her about it, she said something about stealing a jewel, that it would be enough to pay for mom's surgery..."

"But she didn't get the jewel," Green Arrow finished for her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she tilted her head, slight smile on her lips, innocently curious. How _did_ GA know..?

Kid Flash wanted to know the answer about as much as Athena at this point, but Bats crushed it. Growling, he urged, "Go on."

Athena animatedly snapped out of it and continued to look into her hands. She bit her lip uncertain of where to start. After a few moments, she continued, "She didn't come home the night of the jewel heist... I was sitting by the phone just waiting for the call from the police," she shook her head, "but a day later, Arty called me. She said that everything was going to be okay. That mom was going to be okay," she smiled at the memory and KF couldn't help but mirror her happiness, "When I asked her how, she didn't say. She just hung up and when I got to the hospital, mom was in surgery..."

She stopped to take a sip of water. Glass shaking subtly as she continued, "mom wasn't awake yet, but I caught Arty talking to this really threatening looking girl... I heard her saying something like: 'Sportsmaster's not a very patient man. He's expecting payment soon.'" she suddenly looked up at Kid Flash as she continued, "Naturally I stepped in, I didn't understand what was going on, but I wasn't going to let some chick threaten my baby sister."

He felt himself smile at her protective tone. Athena was always charming, even when she was nervous, her charisma oozed into her storytelling.

"I took her home and we got into a big argument," she sighed sadly, eyes back to her lap, "I don't know how, but she got into contact with him. That Sportsmaster guy," she clarified, "but she told me that _he_ was the one that gave her the idea to steal from the museum. That he paired her off with someone named..." she paused as if trying to remember the name, "Serene? or something.." she perked up like she just realized something, "Maybe that was who she was talking to at the hospital!"

Athena grew silent as if contemplating her discovery. Kid Flash cleared his throat and she snapped out of it.

"Um.. yes. Well, um, she said that when she failed, she pleaded with Sportsmaster to just _give_ her the money," she stumbled through to the end. Her leg started bouncing nervously.

"What did she have to do in return?" Batman continued despite her nerves.

"I told you, I don't know!" she burst looking betrayed, "Arty wouldn't tell me no matter how many time I asked. And when mom woke up, they just up and moved without telling me where!" her brows scrunched together as her eyes shone with brimming tears, "I should have pressed harder. _I_ should've been the one to make the deal with him..." a tear rolled down her cheek, "Now she's kidnapped and I _still_ can't do a damn thing to help her!"

Athena sobbed as tears flowed freely down her face. He could understand her, how powerless she was feeling. Before he knew it, he pulled the only connection to Artemis he had into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"We _will _find her," he whispered like a vow.

* * *

**AN:** so there ya go! it's so nice to get alerts and favorites, but please review, even if it's just a word, it'll make me happy. ^^


End file.
